What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: The Titans must face the biggest challenges of their young lives, when an old nemesis from Robin’s past comes to Jump City for a visit, threatening to end their lives prematurely. Now it's REALLY getting suspensful! MAJOR BB/Rae some Rob/Star
1. He's Coming

"What Doesn't Kill You Only Makes You Stranger"

Summary: The Teen Titans must face the biggest challenges of their young lives, when an old nemesis from Robin's past comes to Jump City for a visit.

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Teen Titans or any other trademarked character, they all belong to their respective owner's! Now that that's over with…ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Chapter 1 He's Coming

Gotham City 11:43 P.M.

A dark jet-like vehicle was speedy down the busy streets of Gotham in pursuit of a black van filled with explosives heading towards a busy party in City Hall. The mysterious man behind the wheel of the jet-like car saw the van turn sharply to the left, making him also take the very dangerous sharp turn, nearly crashing into a stopped vehicle.

"Boss! He's still hot on our tails!" A man yelled from inside the van.

"Don't worry. We're just a few blocks away from the party!" The driver yelled back, grinning evilly and laughing maniacally.

"Just keep him busy!" The driver yelled again, with the same evil grin on his face.

"Okay! Well you heard him" the first man yelled to his partners as he cocked his rifle and aimed it towards the vigilante chasing them.

A rainstorm of bullets went flying at the jet car, bouncing off the window and flying towards the innocent bystanders. People ducked and jumped desperately trying to get out of the way of the bullets and speeding car chase. The masked man shot a net from his car towards the clown-masked criminals, dropping them to the floor of the van.

The driver of the van looked into his mirror to see the people run away and the jet-car still chasing him. He then rammed into a big-rig truck, which made the big-rig turn violently, right in front of the jet-car. The jet-car turned skillfully to drive right under the trailer of the big-rig.

The black van driver continued to ram into cars and make them head towards the speeding pursuer, in an attempt to stop him. But the driver in the jet-car was much too good of a driver, and dodged every car the van crashed into.

"He must really like me to dodge all those obstacles just to get me! It warms my heart" The driver said, shedding a mock tear to look as if he was touched, but instead burst out laughing.

"As much as I return his feelings, this chase is _boring_ me." The driver said stressing the word boring, as he pushed a button that summoned an oil slick from under the van sending the pursuing vehicle spiraling out of control into a jewelry store. He then sped the van up and crashed straight into the big double doors that belonged to the City Hall.

Everyone attending the party screamed in terror as they saw the van smash through the big wooden doors, sending wooden debris everywhere. The driver then kicked his door open, as he began to shoot the ceiling with the machine gun in his hand.

"Not to worry everyone! Your entertainment has finally arrived!" The driver shouted to the terrified people attending the party with an evil grin on his face.

"Now where's the guest of honor?" The driver asked as he scanned the big room.

"But of course you must all know where the mayor is?" He asked again, with a devilish chuckle.

"I have a suggestion for him, about how to run this piss-poor city!" The driver said as he began to crack up again.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man surrounded by security heading for an exit. He shot in front of the fleeing crowd to get their attention.

"Now, now. How rude would it be for the mayor to leave all of his guests alone, without even saying goodbye?" The sinister man questioned again.

"Oh Boys! Bring the mayor over to me!" The head criminal commanded his henchmen, to which they immediately got out of the van and grabbed the mayor from the security and throwing him in front of their leader.

"What do you want Joker!?" The mayor spat out to the man dressed in a purple suit above him.

"Whaaat? Can't a friend just stop by and crash the party?" The Joker asked, right before the car that was pursuing him earlier came flying into the big room coming to a halt right in front of the Joker and the mayor.

"Speaking of crashing parties…" The Joker said as he began to chuckle again.

The vehicle then opened up to reveal a man dressed in full black body armor, complete with a utility belt filled with gadgets and weapons, and a mask that resembled a bat. The man then stood up and walked over to the Joker.

"Leave these people alone Joker" The man said calmly but still with a deep threatening husky voice.

"But I merely wanted to tell the mayor, how lousy of a job he's doing running this city!" The Joker said laughing again

"Freaks like you are what make this city horrible!" The mayor yelled out angrily

"Here's a suggestion for a new rule…" The Joker began as he drew his weapon in front of the mayor's face.

"NO RULES!" The Joker yelled as he began to laugh gleefully, pushing the trigger but to his dismay he missed his target because of the Batman grabbing his arm and turning it to the ceiling.

The mayor and the party guests all began to run out of the building in fear of being shot.

"You're no fun Batman!" Joker yelled with a disappointed look on his face

"This is the end Joker! The people of this city have had it with you. And quite frankly…" Batman began to say as he came closer to his arch foe.

"So have I!" Batman finished as he threw a punch to the Joker's face knocking him off his feet.

"Now wait Batman!" Joker began again as he layed on the ground

"Your right about this city. Gotham is just worthless to me now!" Joker began, growing a smirk on his face.

"We have been doing this for years now Batman!" Joker continued, slowly getting to his feet.

"I need a new start! Fresh meat if you will" Joker said, with the smirk never leaving his face.

"What you need, is a cell! Deep in the halls of Arkham Asylum!" Batman retorted

"Oh but the asylum is getting too easy to escape from now!" The Joker laughed as he squeezed the gag-flower on his suit that sprayed out a green gas at Batman making him fall to the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I always wondered what ever happened to Robin!" Joker looked down at Batman, chuckling evilly again.

"IF… YOU… TOUCH HIM! I'LL…" Batman threatened weakly

"You won't even have the chance! Because as we were having our heart to heart talk, my 'jesters' have already planted bombs all over city hall!" The Joker began. Batman's eyes grew wide, knowing where this was going.

"It's a shame you won't be around to see little Robin all grown up now." Joker chuckled evilly as he began to walk out of the building.

"It's been a time and half Batman, but if you'll excuse me I've got a chopper to Jump City I have to catch!" Joker yelled as a helicopter landed in front of city hall.

"But don't worry! I'll make sure you have front row seats for the fireworks!" Joker laughed as he pointed to the detonator in his hands.

Batman tried to crawl towards the Batmobile with all the strength he had left, but the green-gas that was sprayed at him, finally kicked in. Batman's body was now completely paralyzed.

"JOKER!" Batman managed to yelled

"I don't know why I never thought of this before!" The Joker laughed as he boarded the chopper.

"JOKER!" Batman yelled louder

"SO LONG BATMAN! I'LL BE SURE TO SAY HI TO ROBIN FOR YOU!!" The Joker yelled again, before laughing hysterically as he pressed the button on the detonator as the chopper flew away.

"ROOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!" Batman yelled at the top of his lungs as the city hall blew up in a tremendous explosion, engulfing the building and everything inside of it in flames.

"HE HA HA HA HA!!!" The Joker laughed even harder as he watched the demise of city hall and Batman, in flames.

"Ah!" Robin gasped as he woke up with a start. He continued to breathe heavily as he looked out his window to see the dark sky and the city.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked himself as he got out of bed and walked over to the common room for a glass of water. He entered the room and walked over to the cabinets to get a glass. As he filled it with water he heard footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?!" Robin asked, startled at who would be up this late at night.

"Robin? Is everything fine?" Starfire asked with concern

"Oh Starfire, it's you. No everything's fine." Robin said relieved to find Starfire at the door.

"I heard you yell in your room, and I wanted to see if you were okay." Starfire said again still concerned.

"Thanks Star, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Robin apologized as he drank his water.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Starfire questioned again

"No it wasn't a bad dream. I don't why but, I just felt like… something really bad happened." Robin said turning away from Starfire.

"Oh" Was all Starfire could say, as she flew over to Robin and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be fine by tomorrow morning." Starfire said with a smile on her face, which made Robin smile back.

"Thanks star…C'mon let's get some sleep." Robin said as he began to walk back to his room, but felt something in his hand. He looked down to see Starfire's hand in his. He blushed lightly as they walked back to their rooms.

"Hey Raven can I talk to you for a second" Beast Boy asked the half-demon member of the team, as she was reading a very thick book.

"What is it?" Raven asked lifting her face from her book, with a straight voice and face to match.

"Well, for starters…um h-how are y-you doing" Beast Boy asked nervously with a sheepish smile

"Fine" Raven answered unemotionally

"Um c-cool, cool." Beast Boy replied

"Beast Boy can you stop beating around the bush, and spit it out" Raven retorted a bit frustrated

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Beast Boy stalled a bit

"Raven I like you, and I mean as in more than a friend. And I just wanted to know if you felt the same way." Beast Boy blurted out smacking both of his hands over his face, only moving his pointer fingers from his eyes, to see Raven's reaction. To his surprise she wasn't mad, but instead had a smile on her face.

"Wow Beast Boy. I'm glad you said that because, as of lately I've been starting to like you more than a friend too." Raven replied honestly, with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Really?!?" Beast Boy asked surprised at what he just heard

"y-ya" Raven replied timidly

"Wow! That's awesome!" Beast Boy shouted excitingly, which made Raven giggle

"Shall we seal it with a kiss then?" Beast Boy asked coolly, wiggling his eyebrows cockily

"I guess" Raven answered blushing a bit as she leaned over to Beast Boy. As they moved in closer and closer, their lips finally met, in a soft but much enjoyed kiss.

"Mmmmm…Raven you smell like lavender…" Beast Boy began but then all of sudden when his eyes opened up again, he no longer saw Raven in front of him, instead he saw that he was kissing his pillow.

"Aaaaaw man! It was just a dream??" Beast Boy asked disappointedly

"Great! As if Raven wasn't already enough of a tease!" Beast Boy said to himself as he looked over at his clock which read 1: 03 A.M.

"Well might as well get a good night sleep." Beast Boy said to himself as he layed his head back on his pillow yawning.

"Because come tomorrow morning, I'm making that dream a reality!" Beast Boy exclaimed proudly to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Well everyone, that's the corner stone for this upcoming story with EPIC PROPORTIONS! So buckle up, and get ready for a story that will blow your mind! That is if your reviews show that you like the story to begin with. Well like always, read and review (I live on reviews!) and stay beautiful!


	2. Blast From The Past

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Teen Titans franchise, so let's move on.

Chapter 2 Old/New Threats

"Good mornin' everyone!" Beast Boy shouted to his friends in the common room

"Good day to you too, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire replied gleefully

"What's got you in such a good mood B?" Cyborg asked curiously, as he ate his very meaty breakfast

"Well, if you must know…" Beast Boy began, looking disgusted at the breakfast Cyborg was eating

"Today I'm gonna get something I've been wanting since…FOREVER!" Beast Boy answered with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh, you mean Call of Duty 4?" Cyborg asked

"No, I meant…" Beast Boy was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Robin coming into the room. With his hair messy, and bags under his eyes, he was walking like a zombie.

"Good morning Robin!" Starfire called out

"uh…" Was the reply from the nearly passed out leader

"Dude, what happened to you?" Beast Boy asked

"Ya, you look like crap!" Cyborg added,

"I just had a rough night, I'm just gonna relax some more" Robin informed everyone, as his head fell onto the table.

"Okay, whatever you say bro." Beast Boy called back as he began to make some tea

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" Beast Boy asked

"Oh, friend Raven is on the roof, doing her morning meditation." Starfire answered Beast Boy

"Okay thanks." Beast Boy called back as he picked up the tea he just finished, and fetched a red bull in the fridge.

"BB, you better not be drinking another one of those red bulls!" Cyborg warned from across the room as he turned on the overly-sized television in the room.

"C'mon Cy! It's just one!" Beast Boy whined

"BB the last time you had one, you jumped off the roof… NAKED!! And then you passed out on the beach…still naked." Cyborg reminded Beast Boy, getting a laugh from Starfire and Robin.

"Hey! You told me to chug it down!" Beast Boy defended himself, as he walked out of the room.

"Whatever, just remember to bring your sorry butt back over here, so I can kick it in Halo!" Cyborg shouted down the hallway, chuckling to himself as he returned to the common room

"_And for today's news…we have just received horrible information from the mayor of Gotham City…"_ The newscaster on the television informed

"Cyborg! Turn up the volume!" Robin ordered Cyborg from the kitchen.

"_Last night we have lost a hero…"_ The mayor began as Robin looked at the screen with wide-eyes

"_Batman was killed in the destruction of Gotham's city hall last night…" _The mayor said with a very straight face. Robin heard the last statement in horror.

"_In his last courage act, he saved me and my colleagues from the Joker .The Joker was not found in the building, so we can only assume he is still at large. Gotham City Police Department will search high and low for the Joker to finally stop his act of terror. But may Batman finally rest in piece. The city of Gotham owes a world of debt to you Batman, but from the bottom of our hearts we thank you. Thank you everyone."_ The mayor finished as he stepped down from the stage to a round of applause from the crowd.

"No! IT CAN'T BE!" Robin yelled at the screen

"Robin, what's wrong man?" Cyborg asked from the couch. Robin yelled in anger as he threw his plate at the wall.

"Robin?" Starfire asked terrified at what was happening. Robin fell to the ground on his hands and knees grunting in fury. Starfire ran over to him to help him up, but had her hand swiped away.

"Don't…touch…me" Robin said bitterly, never lifting his face from the ground. He got up and left room as Starfire stared at him shedding tears of pain. Cyborg walked over and patted her on the back, as she put her face on his shoulder and cried.

"It's okay star. He just needs some time to cool off." Cyborg consoled Starfire, as she continued to cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven chanted softly as she was hovering in the air. She heard the door opening and turned around slowly.

"Um hey Raven" Beast Boy greeted her

"Beast Boy" Raven greeted back, unamused by his interruption of her meditation.

"Um…sorry for disturbing you but, uh, I got you some tea!" Beast Boy offered her the cup of tea in his hand, smiling nervously

"Thanks" Raven thanked him unemotionally as she took the cup from his hand

"So, um, nice mornin' huh?" Beast Boy said as he sat down next to her

"Yes, it is" Raven replied as she began to close her eyes, ready to meditate again.

"Um you may be wondering why I'm up here." Beast Boy began

"Not really" Raven answered with her eyes still closed.

"Well um… I'm here cause I wanted to tell you something." Beast Boy continued

"What is it?" Raven asked

"Um…Well…uh…I've been…wondering" Beast Boy stuttered nervously

"What?" Raven asked again annoyed

"Would you be okay if I…" Beast Boy started asking, sweating nervously

"If you what??" Raven's voice picked up in frustration

"If I uh…" Beast Boy continued to stutter

"Beast Boy!" Raven urged him

"Asked you to play video games with me?" Beast Boy finished quickly, with a nervous smile

"You came up here…Just to ask me to play with you?" Raven repeated with anger rising in her voice.

"Um…yeah?" Beast Boy replied weakly

"No" Raven answered calmly as she got up and left the roof.

"Um…okay then…maybe some other time?" Beast Boy shouted behind him but got no reply. He looked back to see the door slam shut.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Beast Boy said to himself as he hit himself on the forehead.

"All you had to say was 'Raven I love you'" Beast Boy told himself angrily, before he sighed disappointedly

"Oh well, maybe I'll never have the guts to tell her that I love her. I never have before, probably never will." Beast Boy said to himself sadly as he opened his can of red bull.

"Besides, how could she ever love me back?" Beast Boy said sadly again, as he took a sip

"I'm just a freak with pointy ears, green skin, and a fang sticking out." Beast Boy said as he took another sip

"But why wouldn't she?" Beast Boy perked up

"The chicks dig the ears!" Beast Boy said happily as he chugged down the energy drink

"WOOOOO! That's some good stuff!" Beast Boy shouted energetically as he stood up

"Ya! I tell her some day! And who knows? Maybe she loves me back! Ya!" Beast Boy told himself optimistically

"Might as well just go get Call of Duty 4 like Cyborg said!" Beast Boy said to himself as he ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped, letting out an energetic and excited yell as he was free falling, before turning into an eagle and flying towards the city.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Robin was locked up in his room. Throwing and pushing everything over in rage.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Robin yelled as he punched a hole in his wall

"IT CAN'T BE!!" Robin yelled again as he threw his chair out the window

"He can't be dead!" Robin said as he fell to the floor breaking down hysterically.

"Robin…can I come in?" Starfire said softly, through sniffs, obviously from her previous crying

"Come…in" Robin said roughly. Starfire entered the room and ran over to Robin on the floor. Hugging him tightly and letting some of her tears flow back down her cheeks.

"I can't believe he's gone" Robin said quietly

"He brought me up…he taught me…everything I know" Robin told her softly

"He…was…like…my…father" Robin barely managed to say through sobs, only making Starfire hold him tighter and cry harder

"I'm sorry Star…I never meant…to hurt you." Robin apologized sincerely looking up at her face

"It's okay. I know you didn't" Starfire said looking down at him, they stood there just holding each other for hours. Phasing the world away, and only enjoying each other's presence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_The Dark Knight of Gotham City, is dead…"_ A newscaster on a small screen said.

"Well, I'm sure Robin is taking this news very hard" A man wearing a mask laughed to himself.

"I'll be sure to give the titans a visit tomorrow, to show them my deep concern." The masked said to himself again as he moved into the light, revealing himself as Slade.

"I wonder who had the pleasure of killing the Batman" Slade asked rhetorically

"_Joker, the man responsible for this tragedy, has been nowhere to be found in Gotham city." _The newscaster continued

"Big surprise" Slade remarked sarcastically

"_But the GCPD are trying their best to locate him and bring him to justice" _The newscaster finished as he looked over at the scene of the murder.

"Good luck" Slade said to himself as he laughed evilly

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Beast Boy finally made it to his destination, GameStop. He turned back to his human-self as he entered the store. He walked over to the clerk, and saw that surprisingly, it was a girl. A good looking one.

"Hi" Beast Boy greeted with a friendly smile

"Um…hello" The clerk greeted back, staring at his features, specifically his ears

'See? Chicks dig the ears!' Beast Boy gloated in his head

"Ya, do you have a copy of Call of Duty 4 for the Xbox 360?" Beast Boy asked her

"Oh, I'm sorry! That gentleman leaving the store bought the last copy" The clerk informed him

"Aaaaw man! Thanks anyway" Beast Boy said, disappointed

'Nothing seems to be going my way today' Beast Boy said to himself, until he saw the person who bought his game. Strangely enough, the person looked awfully familiar. Beast Boy walked up to him and realized who he was.

"Daniel?" Beast Boy asked the guy, no older than he was. The person looked back, shocked to see who was behind him

"Garfield?" He called back

"Daniel!" Beast Boy shouted happily running towards him

"Garfield!" The guy known as Daniel shouted back, equally as happy.

"I haven't seen you since our days back in Africa!" Beast Boy said with a big smile on his face.

"I know! It's been too long!" Daniel replied with an open grin

"So what are you doing here in Jump City!?" Beast Boy asked his long lost friend

"Well on our way back from Africa, my parents died in the plane crash back home. So I've been in numerous foster homes until I made here in Jump city" Daniel answered sadly

"Oh I'm so sorry" Beast Boy replied regretfully

"Nah, I'm fine! I mean sure it was hard at first but life moves on right?" Daniel said perking up

"Ha, ha! Yeah it does!" Beast Boy agreed

"So you're a hero now huh?" Daniel said coolly

"Aw shucks!" Beast Boy said waving his hands modestly

"No I mean it! I see you on T.V. everyday!" Daniel said, impressed with his old friend, pointing at a big screen showing the Teen Titans.

"Ya I guess I am." Beast Boy said looking up at the screen

"It must be cool to have an entire city love you" Daniel told him

"Eh…It's alright I guess. It's not like I even notice" Beast Boy answered shrugging

"Hmm… Is that why there's a group of girls squealing your name?" Daniel asked pointing to a group of teenage girls across the street.

"Um…hi?" Beast Boy greeted the girls, waving his hand slightly causing the girls to feint.

"Lucky" Daniel replied jealously

"Nah, I already someone on my mind" Beast Boy said sighing softly at the thought of Raven, but was interrupted by Daniel calling his name and snapping his fingers in his face.

"Dude, I know we just reunited and I love you and all but, not like that!" Daniel told him scared at how his friend was staring at him

"Whoa! No! I was thinking of a girl!" Beast Boy explained blushing at how the situation looked

"Well I hope so!" Daniel laughed

"Well, I see ya around!" Daniel waved as he was walking away

"Wait! I got an idea! Why don't you come over to my place!" Beast Boy offered excitingly

"Oh I don't know" Daniel replied

"Do you have a place of your own?" Beast Boy asked

"Nah, my last foster parents kicked me out. Apparently if you blow the kitchen up ONE TIME! It's the curtain for you." Daniel said bringing a laugh amongst the two friends.

"C'mon! You have to come now! Where else are you gonna go?" Beast Boy asked

"Well I guess your right. Staying at my friends' apartment is beginning to be a drag." Daniel answered truthfully

"Whattya say?" Beast Boy asked once more

"Okay fine! But one day only!" Daniel agreed

"AWESOME!! Dude it'll be just like the good ol' days!" Beast Boy shouted gleefully holding his hand up for a high five, which Daniel clapped immediately.

"Ya just like the good ol' days!" Daniel shouted back

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Why would Beast Boy interrupt me like that?' Raven thought to herself. Ever since her last encounter with Beast Boy she couldn't concentrate on meditating anymore.

"Well, he always does" Raven answered her own question

"But he never offers me tea. Or acts all nervous when asking a question, heck usually he doesn't even give up until I say yes!" Raven told herself

"Wait why do I even care?" Raven asked herself

'Because you like him!' A voice in her head teased her. That voice belonged to no one else but happy.

"What? No I don't! He's immature little kid stuck in an 18 year old's body!" Raven defended

'Ya! That's why you like him!' Happy said again

"Yeah your right. I love that green little freak" Raven replied sarcastically

'As long as your willing to admit it' Happy countered, laughing

"Oh shut up!" Raven scorned her emotion

'Hey knowledge! Guess what!' Happy called over to knowledge

'What?' Knowledge asked

'Raven loves Beast Boy! Raven loves Beast Boy!' Happy teased, getting a laugh from the other emotion

'Well, I wouldn't be surprised' Knowledge said, chuckling at the idea

"Will you quit it! Just because he's sweet and funny and kind of cute doesn't mean I…" Raven opened her eyes wide in shock, as her mind echoed what she just said.

'AHA! I KNEW IT!' Happy shouted triumphantly

"Shut up!" Raven yelled at her emotions, as she got to her feet and walked out of her room.

"I don't love Beast Boy…" Raven began to tell herself

"Do I?" Raven couldn't help but ask herself as she headed towards the common room to see the others.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter two! Now the plotline is starting to seep through! Hold on tight cause this is where it starts to get juicy! A special thanks/shout out goes to "Celadon Catamount" for being the first reviewer of the story! And thanks of course to all the other readers! (Who are apparently shy in reviewing…hmmm) Anyways! Later buddies!! 


	3. He's Here!

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans, but I like writing about 'em anyways! : )

Chapter 3 He's Here

"Boss! We made it to Jump City!" One of the henchmen yelled from the cockpit of the helicopter.

"Excellent!" Shouted the Joker happily

"Find a nice warehouse to call our own!" The Joker commanded with an evil smile.

"Found one!" The pilot called back as he began to land the plane.

Once they landed, about 20 men got out of the enormous helicopter and carried crates into the warehouse. The Joker came out last, smiling evilly as he walked in with his hat hiding his eyes.

"What now boss?" One of the jesters asked as they unloaded the crates in the empty warehouse.

"Hmm…I say we get a new look" The joker thought aloud

"This purple suit and hat is beginning to get _dull_!" The Joker stated

"Besides! We have to look our best, before we visit our new friends here in Jump City!" Joker laughed insanely as he looked up at a billboard of the Teen Titans

"Get rid of those clown masks! And get something more…hmm…I don't know…_classy!_" The Joker ordered as he went up a fleet of stairs into an old office.

"Sure thing boss!" The henchmen obeyed as they left the warehouse

"I might as well change while I'm here! There's my briefcase!" Joker chuckled as he opened his brief case and pulled out an, all black, button and zipper-less jump suit. He took off his purple gloves to expose his cold, white, murderous hands. He chuckled as he slipped into the jump suit. He then walked over to a mirror, and combed his dark-green hair back, to look like a slick mobster (remember Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker? That's the look!) He laughed some as he saw himself in the mirror.

"Joker, you are one handsome-robust, son of a bitch!" The Joker laughed to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Better find out where those titans are hiding out!" Joker thought to himself, before seeing a blonde woman walking down the street, grinning wickedly he walked over to her.

"Excuse me! But would happen to know where I could find the Teen Titans?" Joker asked her with a smile

"Um…sorry I don't talk to freaks!" The blonde woman retorted rudely as she shoved him out of the way.

"Now that wasn't very lady like!" The Joker laughed it off "Let's try again!" Joker said as he grabbed her arm and twirled her to face him.

"What the hell are you…" The woman was interrupted as a pistol was brought up to her face.

"Now, I want you to _calmly_ tell me, where I can find the Titans! Or that pretty little face of yours will be nothing but a bullet-hole!" The Joker threatened as chuckled again

"The Titans live in a huge tower, a couple of miles off the piers of the city!" The woman answered obediently, shaking in the Joker's grasp.

"Now that's a good girl! But unfortunately, I can't let you live!" The Joker finished as he pushed her to the concrete and aimed the gun to her face. The woman closed her eyes shut, and cried in terror as the Joker pulled the trigger. But to her surprise a little flag popped out of the gun which read 'BANG!'

"Calm down! It was only a joke!" The Joker let out a sadistic laugh, as he skipped down the alley happily into an awaiting chopper, as the woman layed there in a fetal position tears flowing down her face.

"Head a couples miles off the coast!" Joker ordered the pilot

"We've got a little boy wonder to console." Joker laughed as the helicopter took off

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Hey Raven guess what?' Happy asked in Raven's mind

"What?" Raven replied aggravated at her emotion, as she walked down the hallway heading for the common room.

'I wrote a poem! Wanna hear it?' Happy asked gleefully

"No" Came Raven's answer

'Okay!' Happy ignored her answer as she pulled up a piece of paper and cleared her throat

'_There once was a girl named Raven,_

_Who had a boy on her mind, she was cravin'_

_Though she kept denying_

_We all knew she was lying_

_His strong arms, to her, were a haven!'_ Happy finished her poem laughing

'So what do you think?' Happy asked with a huge smile on her face, which turned into a giggle when she heard Raven growl angrily.

"Why don't you just shut it?" Raven ordered hostilely

'Why don't you just tell him?' Happy asked back

"Tell who what?" Raven replied

'*SIGH* Tell Beast Boy you love him! Duh!' Happy replied

"Because I don't!" Raven cried out again

'How long are you gonna keep denying it? Because I have many more poems! Like this one!' Happy began

"No! No more poems! Just leave me alone!" Raven shouted, relieved that no one was in the hallway to hear her yelling at her self.

'Fine, but when you're ready to talk, you know where to find us! Toodles!' Happy waved goodbye as she finally left Raven alone, just in time as Raven entered the common room.

"Raven! I'm so glad you here!" Beast Boy yelled over to Raven as she entered the room. Hearing that he was happy to see her, made her happy on the inside.

'I'm telling you! You lov…' Happy chimed in again

'SHUT UP!' Raven scorned her emotion

"As a matter of fact, I'm glad all of you are here!" Beast Boy yelled to everyone in the common room. This upset Raven a little.

"What is it friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked curiously

"Ya what do you want BB? Can't you see I'm beating your high score in GTA 4?" Cyborg shouted behind him, his eyes glued to the T.V. screen.

"I just reunited with my old beat friend, that I haven't seen since I was six! Everyone say hello to Daniel!" Beast Boy announced proudly as he took a giant step to the left, to reveal a tanned-skinned, medium-height teen, with a shaved head, looking as if he was a deer in a headlight.

"Um…Dan, this is where you say hi!" Beast Boy whispered to his friend, but Daniel's pupils only shrunk some more in sheer shock.

"Um…friend Beast Boy? Is he okay?" Starfire asked looking over at the shaking human next to Beast Boy.

"Ya of course he's okay! He just a little shy, is all!" Beast Boy laughing nervously as he playfully pushed his friend, only to see him fall over like a cardboard standup.

"A little?" Raven quirked her eyebrow up

"Dude, we may look like freaks but we're completely harmless!" Cyborg reassured standing him up on his feet.

"Um…hi?" Daniel finally spoke up

"Greetings new friend!" Starfire said happily as she hugged Beast Boy's friend, crushing his lungs.

"Um…Starfire I think that's enough hugging!" Beast Boy said as he pried his suffocating friend from Starfire's vise-grip.

"Oh, Sorry!" Starfire apologized, immediately letting him go

"It's Okay!" Daniel managed to choke out

"Daniel! I want you to meet my friends!! This is Cyborg!" Beast Boy said excitingly, pointing over to Cyborg.

"Sup bro!" Cyborg greeted as he patted Daniel's back, making him fall to his knees in pain.

"Oops! Sorry man, I don't usually pat normal's!" Cyborg laughed nervously as he helped him back up

"No problem!" Daniel said, wincing in pain

"The girl who almost popped your insides, is Starfire!" Beast Boy continued pointing to Starfire

"Salutations!" Starfire said shaking his hand gently

"Hi" Daniel greeted back

"And that, is Raven!" Beast Boy smiled extra hard pointing over to Raven, who showed no emotion.

"Hi" Raven greeted in her normal monotone voice barely looking at him

"She's kind of a loner, just keep your distance." Beast Boy warned Daniel in a whisper

"Gotcha!" Daniel whispered back

"And last, but not least! Our team leader! Robin…who's not here?" Beast Boy looked around for his team leader

"Oh, Robin is in his room resting" Starfire told them, sadly looking to the ground

"Oh, well you'll meet him later!" Beast Boy assured his friend

"C'mon! Let's play some games!" Beast Boy dragged his friend over to the living room

"BB! Get over here! I wanna show your friend how badly I can kick your butt in Halo!" Cyborg taunted Beast Boy, who only grunted at his tease

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Robin was still back in his room rummaging through old photos and mementos.

He looked at a picture of him as a young boy, getting his first mask from Batman. He looked like he was on the moon, as Bruce Wayne had a fatherly smile on his face.

He smiled at the picture before turning the page over to look at a picture where Batman and Robin stood by side, over a gang of criminals on the floor from the beating they just gave them. He saw another picture of him, Bruce, and their butler Alfred, smiling at the camera as they posed like super heroes. He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He turned the page over one more time, to see a picture of a young teenage Robin heading off on a plane to jump city. He saw how in the picture he was hugging Bruce Wayne goodbye, he couldn't help but shed tears looking at the picture. The tears flowed down his cheek onto the picture. He flipped to end of the photo-album to see the mug-shots of all the villains they defeated over the years. One picture stood out like a sore thumb. The picture he was staring at was a picture of the Joker, grinning evilly, as if he was mocking Robin. Robin could still hear the horrendous laughter of the fiend in his mind. He tore out the picture in rage, and ripped it up into as many pieces as he could. Grunting in anger, Robin heard a knock on his door.

"Robin? Dinner is ready!" Starfire called from the other side of the door

"Be down there in a minute Star" Robin called back, hiding the rage in his voice as best as he could, not wanting to worrying her again.

'I think I hurt her enough for one day' Robin thought to himself

'All Starfire ever does is care for me, she's the only person besides Bruce who did' Robin thought to himself again

"I love her, I really do. I want her to be mine, so we can live the rest of our lives together. Have kids and raise them to be just as sweet and caring as her. I want to make her happy, which in turn would make me happy. That does it! I'm going to tell her tonight!" Robin said aloud as he got off his bed and walked to the door.

Before he left the room, he heard a piece of metal fall to the ground. He looked back to see a Bat-arang on the floor. He walked over to it, picked it up, and placed it in his utility belt.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"ROBIN!!" Beast Boy cried out happily as he got off the couch, and ran over to his friend giving him a warm, manly, hug. Robin taken by surprise at first, tensed up, but returned the friendly embrace.

"Star told me what happened. Dude, I'm so sorry" Beast Boy said sympathetically

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. But thanks" Robin smiled gratefully

"Hey! I got someone to show you!" Beast Boy said as he ran back to the couch and grabbed his friend off it, and brought him to Robin.

"Robin I'd like you to meet my long-lost best friend, Daniel!" Beast Boy said pointing towards Daniel

"Um..hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Daniel greeted politely as he stuck his hand out for a hand shake. Robin stared at his hand for a second before shaking it back.

"Usually, I'm not too excited about non-team members staying at the tower, but any friend of Beast Boy is a friend of mine. I'm sure you know where you will be staying?" Robin asked

"Ya! He knows!" Beast Boy answered

"Good! Come have dinner with us!" Robin said as he walked over to the dinner table.

"SWEET! I know exactly where you're staying! In my room!" Beast Boy said excitingly, receiving a frustrated grunt from Raven, who was not looking forward to staying up all night from their childish antics.

"If you excuse me, I'm not really hungry. I'll just be in my room meditating." Raven told everyone as she left the common room.

"Aww! C'mon Raven! Don't you wanna hear about our wild and epic adventures from Africa!?" Beast Boy asked disappointed

"No thanks. I have a lot on my mind that I need to clear up." Raven explained as she left for her room

"Suit yourself" Beast Boy replied as he sat down on the table with everyone else.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven entered her room and locked the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and began to chant her manta.

"Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos" Raven chanted a couple of times into her mirror, before her charka and eyes began to glow, and before she knew it, she was in Nevermore.

"Raven!" Happy called out from under a tree, Raven could only let out a sigh as she felt her emotion hug her.

"Come to discuss some feelings have we?" Happy winked at Raven

"Actually I came to speak with knowledge" Raven replied honestly

"Aww! Are you sure?" Happy asked disappointedly, receiving an assuring nod from Raven.

"She's over by the library over there!" Happy pointed behind her, as Raven walked towards the visible building

"Be sure to come back though!" Happy cried out from behind Raven

Raven entered the library, which looked enormous from the inside, but quite small from the outside.

"Why hello Raven! What brings you here?" Knowledge asked as she placed down her book and walked over to Raven.

"I got some questions for you, if you don't mind me asking, that is" Raven asked her yellow-cloak-wearing emotion.

"Well, that's what I'm here for! Tell me what's been bothering you." Knowledge comforted Raven.

"I've been feeling something really weird inside anytime I see…um…this certain…boy" Raven started, pulling up her hood to hide her blushing face.

"Hmm…tell me, what exactly do you feel?" Knowledge asked, with a sly smile on her face.

"Well anytime I see him, my stomach begins to turn…" Raven explained

"Mhm…go on" Knowledge nodded

"And my palms begin to sweat, and sometimes, my knees start to quake. What is all that?" Raven asked, desperate for an answer

"Hmm…you may not like my diagnoses, but sorry Raven, you're in love" Knowledge told Raven

"What? No! It can't be!" Raven said, stunned at what she was hearing

"Tell me, have you ever felt this way before?" Knowledge asked again

"No but…" Raven started

"But nothing, your in love with Beast Boy, er…I mean! This boy you speak of." Knowledge stuttered, accidently spilling the beans.

"Fine! I admit it! I'm in love with him!" Raven admitted

"I KNEW IT!!" Happy popped out from nowhere

"Fine, but now what do I do?" Raven asked

"Tell him, silly!" Happy advised

"She's right, you have to let tell him" Knowledge agreed

"What if he doesn't love me back?" Raven asked worriedly

"You'll never know on less you try" Happy and Knowledge said simultaneously

"Maybe you should speak with bravery, she can help you out" Knowledge advised

"Ya, I should. Can you tell me where she is?" Raven asked

"Right outside" Happy showed her cheerfully

"Thank you, even you Happy" Raven rolled her eyes as she thanked Happy, only to receive a giggle from her. Raven left the library and over to Bravery.

"Bravery, I need your help with something." Raven told her emotion

"Let me guess, you want me to help you tell Beast Boy you love him?" Bravery finished for her

"How did…?" Raven wondered

"Everyone in Nevermore knows!" Bravery explained to Raven, laughing at the obvious

"Right, but can you?" Raven asked again, blushing under her hood from being so naïve.

"Of course! Just call me when you need me!" Bravery told her with a smile

"Thanks" Raven thanked her with a shy smile, after that Raven walked back through where she came from, and returned to her room.

"I've got to let Beast Boy know!" Raven thought aloud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So I say! That's no bull! That's my wife!" Daniel said finishing his joke, making everyone at the table laugh hysterically.

"Wow BB! You must have forgotten your humor back in Africa! This guy is hilarious!" Cyborg said in between laughs

"Yes! Your friend is quite the funny!" Starfire added giggling

"Hey! I'm the one who taught him everything he knows!" Beast Boy defended

All of a sudden, Beast Boy heard someone calling his name in his head.

'Beast Boy! Beast Boy!' The voice kept calling

'Who is that! Wait god? Is that you? Wait no, god's a dude' Beast Boy thought to himself

'*GRUNT* Beast Boy it's me Raven!' Raven corrected from inside his mind

'RAVEN! What are you doing in my head!' Beast Boy began to panic

'I'm not in your head! I'm out in the hall way, idiot!' Raven replied

'Oh, wait what's the matter?' Beast Boy asked

'I need to talk to you, it's something…important' Raven finished

'Oh, okay! I'll be right over!' Beast Boy said, as he saw everyone at the table stare at him like he had grown two heads.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin asked concerned

"Ya? What was with all the faces?" Cyborg questioned

"Um…hey look guys a monkey!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing at the window

"Beast Boy, we all know there's no monkey there" Cyborg stated folding his arms around his chest

"Your right, it's just a helicopter." Beast Boy pointed out, disappointed that no one fell for his distraction.

"HELICOPTER?!?" Everyone looked back at the window. Beast Boy took his opportunity and ran out the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Beast Boy found Raven outside

'Bravery I really need you right now' Raven told her emotion

'Don't worry I got your back!' Bravery said supporting Raven

"Beast Boy, I just wanted to tell you that…" Raven couldn't finish because the loud sound of a window breaking was heard in the common room. Raven and Beast Boy both ran back to find that a helicopter was hovering in the common room.

"Hello Titans!" a voice called out to them

"SLADE!" Everyone called out

"Daniel! Take cover in my room!" Beast Boy ordered his friend, who ran into the hall way obediently.

Slade jumped down and shot Starfire, with an indestructible-titanium net. He ran over to the net, grabbed her and threw into the helicopter.

"Catch me if you can Titans!" Slade cried out, before fleeing the scene.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled out

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried back, as she struggled to get out

"TIATNS GO!" Robin yelled out, as they all pursued the escaping villain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Boss! There's another chopper on the radar!" The pilot called back to the Joker

"Hmm…" The Joker thought out loud as he looked over at the other helicopter through his binoculars. Seeing the helicopter being chased by a group of flying teenagers, he laughed wickedly

"HA!! Looks like it's a bundle for the price of 1 fellows! Follow it! Unseen!" Joker commanded, smiling sinisterly

"You got it boss!" The pilot said as he followed the chopper

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Slade's helicopter stopped on top of a skyscraper, as he quickly jumped off and ran down the stairs with Starfire still in the net, over his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Starfire cried out, still not being able to break free, from the flexible cage and Slade's strong grasp.

"Don't struggle my dear, there's no need for that, because tonight is the final curtain call for the Teen Titans." Slade chuckled, smiling under his mask

"Titans, follow him!" Robin called out as Beast Boy turned back into his human self, and let go of Robin. They ran after Slade, following him into the skyscraper, until they reached a dead end.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled, looking hastily around the big dark room finding nothing.

"I'm right here Robin" Slade answered calmly, his voice echoing the room.

"Where!?" Robin cried out again, seeing nothing in the utter-darkness

"Here!" Slade answered again as he swung down from the rafters and kicked Robin in the back. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all charged at him, but saw that he multiplied into three different Slades. They each fought one of the clones, but were quickly taken down.

Slade's clones then combined back into the original Slade, as he walked over to the Titans. He shot four more nets, subduing all the remaining titans. He began to laugh, looking at the defeated heroes

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day!" Slade shouted angrily

"You'll never…" Robin started

"SHUT UP!" Slade yelled at him

"Every time you foiled my plan, every time you've nearly killed me! You're going to pay! All of you!" Slade shouted threateningly

"They say every dog has its day…" Slade started

"BUT TODAY ISN"T YOURS! HE HA HA!" A voice from the rafters was heard

"Who said that?" Slade looked up but saw no one. He turned around and saw a figure walking through the shadows.

"Who are you?!" Slade ordered, the figure to reveal themselves

"Why, I'm the clown prince himself!" the figure walked closer

"I'm the Joker!" The figure completely stepped out from the darkness to reveal himself, as he gave a light chuckle

"Leave clown! This doesn't concern you!" Slade warned the approaching Joker

"Oh, but me and that dear boy Robin over there, share _so_ much history together!" The Joker explained, his grin growing wider. Robin only grunted in anger.

"What do you want?!" Slade spat out

"I've got a proposition for you" The Joker began

"What?" Slade asked angrily

"How's about you and me, turn this city upside down? You see, I don't know this city very well. I'm a tourist, if you will. So I need someone to show me where's what in this city! So I can run it to chaos and destruction!" The Joker began, laughing as usual

"What's in for me?" Slade questioned

"You, my friend, get the _pleasure_ of torturing those poor souls over there, every day for the rest of their miserable lives!" The Joker continued

"Here's my card, think about it" The Joker said, as he passed Slade a Joker's playing card.

"No need to think, I work alone!" Slade replied as he threw the card down

"I had a feeling you would say that!" Joker yelled happily as he kicked Slade in the stomach, hard enough to knock the wind out of him and bring him to his knees. The Titans just stared in awe at was happening to their arch-nemesis. The Joker began to laugh again as he drew out his pistol and pointed it to Slade's temple.

"I'm fine with that! Because truthfully…I was never a team player _either_!" The Joker laughed as began to push the trigger. Everyone, including Slade held their breath at what was coming next. But again, only a little flag that read 'BANG!' came out of the barrel. Everyone sighed in relief, before the Joker pushed the trigger again, this time with a loud gunshot, which could be heard from a block away, which ended Slade's life in cold blood. Slade feel to his side in the shadows, lifeless. The Titans looked away in horror and disgust in what just happened.

"Gotcha!" The Joker laughed as walked over to Slade's dead body, picking up a remote.

"Hmm…I _wonder_ what this button does?" The Joker asked out loud as he pressed it, releasing the Titans from the nets. They all stared at him with wide-eyes, except Robin who had slits for eyes as he was the only one to get up.

"Did you miss me Robin?" Joker asked with open arms, as he laughed maniacally

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Well I left you with a cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHA!! Um…right, anyways keep reviewing if you want to see what happens next! Also, you've got to check out "The Joker's Life" on by Predatorobergottheit, this video inspired me to write this story in the first place! That and the "Dark Knight." Until I get a good amount of reviews, later!

Unsubscribe


	4. The Truth is Revealed

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

A/N: I've been getting a lot of reviews about how upsetting it was for Batman to be killed off, lol. First and foremost, let me just say it was nothing personal, since Batman's one of my ALL-TIME FAVORITE SUPERHEROES!!! He has been since I got my first pair of Batman under-wears!! Secondly, it adds emotion and suspense to the story!! I mean, hearing the Joker FINALLY killing Batman makes you hate him even more!! (Even though he's my favorite super-villain!! lol) So I just wanted to get that out of the way, on with the story!

Chapter 4 The Truth is Revealed

"Did you miss me, Robin?" Joker asked with open arms, as he laughed maniacally

"What…are you…doing here" Robin asked furiously, his fists clenching into fists, fighting everything in himself, to not rip the Joker's head off right then and there.

"I just wanted to see how grown up my little Boy Wonder got!" The joker replied with a smile

"You're not welcomed here!" Robin yelled

"Since when do I need an invitation?" Joker asked sarcastically, as he walked over to the Titans. Robin tensed up as the Joker approached him first.

"You see, Gotham City has been run into the ground, since the _tragic _passingof the Batman!" Joker laughed, paralyzing Robin with fury

"And truth be told, Gotham was getting rather _boring_!" Joker explained, as he began to smack Robin's face gently before smacking him really hard in the face, knocking Robin to the ground.

"So I thought to myself, Gotham City is a dump. And Batman isn't fun anymore. Then I remembered, 'Batman's got a son!' And I'm sure he has some friends!" Joker laughed wickedly

"One down…FIVE to go!" Joker laughed again as he pulled out his pistol

"Not without a fight! TITANS GO!" Robin ordered as he jumped off the ground and ran full speed at the Joker, with the rest of the team following. Joker smiled as he snapped his fingers, which followed with men crashing through the windows, armed and ready to attack. The titans stopped immediately after seeing they were surrounded.

"As you see, I came prepared!" Joker stated as he pointed at his army, who were all dressed like mobsters from the 30's, complete with the hats and rifles.

"Now if I were you, I wouldn't move a muscle! These boys are a teeny-bit…paranoid!" Joker laughed

"Leave, now!" Robin ordered

"But why? You so much more fun than that old Bat! He was honestly starting to drive me a little…Batty!" Joker laughed again

"And you said my jokes are bad" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, who only rolled her eyes.

"You're a coward!" Robin spat, literally in Joker's face. Joker calmly swiped it off his face and laughed it off.

"Say it, don't spray it!" Joker remarked

"But if it's a fight you want Robin! I'll _humor_ you." Joker stated, with all seriousness on his face. He stepped back and allowed Robin to step out of the crowd. The jester's quickly surrounded the other Titans, to prevent them from interfering in Robin's favor.

"C'mon Robin! KICK HIS BUTT!" Beast Boy encouraged, only to be knocked out by one of the Jesters as they butted him in the back of the head with their gun.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled worriedly; as she bent down to help her unconscious friend. Robin looked to see if Beast Boy was okay, but quickly looked back at Joker as he began to speak.

"Looks like you some have cheerleaders on the sidelines!" Joker told Robin as he began to chuckle. Robin wasted no time as he threw the first punch only to be dodged effortlessly by the Joker. Surprised, Robin threw another punch, but again it was dodged. He threw a number of hard jabs, hooks, and even kicks, but to his surprise Joker was too fast.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is _that_ what all you learned from the Batman?" Joker asked disappointedly before he kneed Robin in the stomach, knocking him to his knees.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled out

"I should just end your pathetic life right now!" Joker threatened as a Jester threw him a rifle. Robin still holding his stomach in pain looked up only to see the inside of the barrel of the gun. He eyes grew wide in shock.

"But…for some reason I think you could do better" Joker chuckled as he dropped the rifle. Meanwhile, Raven and Cyborg helped Beast Boy back to his feet as Starfire came up with a quick plan. She softly whispered her idea to the friends as they nodded in return.

"oh…" Starfire let out softly as she fell back, feinting in one of the Jester's arms.

"What the…?" The jester began but was interrupted when Cyborg smash him in the face.

"NOW!" Cyborg yelled as Raven engulfed a number of the Jesters with her dark magic, and threw them against the wall. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla as he attacked several of the others. Starfire also began to shoot her energy beams at the enemies.

"What on earth is going on?!" Joker asked furiously as he turned to see the battle between the titans and his army of Jesters. He looked back down only to feel Robin's fist connect with his face, causing the Joker to stumble on his feet. The Joker growled but then whistled, and all the Jesters and Joker ran off in retreat.

"I look forward in seeing you again Robin!" Joker laughed as a chopper hovered next to a window. Robin stopped as the saw the Joker board the helicopter.

"Until then, I'll be sure to leave you and your friends a trail of bread crumbs!" Joker laughed as the chopper flew off into the night.

"Wow what a creep!" Beast Boy remarked from behind Robin

"You okay Robin?" Cyborg asked as he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"…I'm fine" Robin stated blankly as he starred into the night

"C'mon let's get out of here" Robin said as they all left returning to the Titan's Tower.

When they returned to the Tower they all flopped on to the couch exhausted from the night they had just barely survived.

"Robin, who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"Yes, and what did he want from you?" Starfire added

"His name is…the Joker…" Robin began

"Joker? Who does he think he is? Bob Saget?" Cyborg remarked

"He's a twisted criminal mastermind, not afraid to do anything for a good laugh…" Robin continued

"Ya, he's been doing a lot of that" Raven commented dryly

"He's not afraid to kill…and he fears almost nothing. He killed Slade, because he thought it would be funny" Robin added

"Funny? Last time I checked, killing people isn't really funny. Well at least not in real life." Beast Boy said, receiving a slap to the back of the head by Raven for his ignorance.

"He's psychotic, he could have killed us and slept like a baby tonight" Robin continued

"Why didn't he?" Cyborg asked

"He wants to toy with us. He wants us to feel so much pain, we're willing to die for his amusement" Robin answered, receiving shocked expressions from his friends

"How do you know all of this?" Starfire asked, receiving nods from her friends on the couch, also wondering the same question

"Because, he's my father" (PYSCHE!!! Just wanted to surprise you a little lol, sorry back to the REAL story)

"Because, I've captured him before, with my mentor Batman" Robin explained

"Well, if you captured him before…what's stopping us from capturing him again?" Beast Boy asked

"I've had a lot of help from Batman, he knew Joker's weaknesses and how to bring him down" Robin explained again, receiving an 'oh' from Beast Boy.

"Wait what was up with you and Batman?" Cyborg asked cautiously, not to strike a nerve. Robin smiled a bit

"He was my adoptive father. My biological parents died in a circus accident, so I was left as an orphan when I was only a few months old. He agreed to take me as his own son, and made me who I am today" Robin answered with a smile (I combined some of the stories I heard, with my own ideas. Please NO FLAMES FOR THIS!! It's just for the sake of the story)

"Wow, so we're dealing with a completely Looney killer!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Exactly! That's why we must always be on our toes when facing him! He has many tricks up his sleeves" Robin warned

"What does he want from Jump City though?" Raven asked

"For his own egotistical pleasures, he wants to show everyone that he can bring anybody to evil and corruption, even the best of heroes like us" Robin explained

"Well then, we've got a lot of training to do! We've got too be 120% to face this guy!" Cyborg exclaimed

"In the morning Cyborg" Robin confirmed

"For now let's get some rest, I think we had enough surprises for one day" Robin spoke for everyone as they left the common room.

"Beast Boy where's your friend?" Starfire asked Beast Boy as they walked down the hallway.

"OH NO!! DANIEL!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran over to his room. Once he made he found a note taped to his door.

_Sup Garfield…I mean Beast Boy_

_I think I over stayed my visit so I decided to head back to the city. You know it's time to leave when a helicopter comes crashing into the living room window. Don't worry though, I left my contact info on the back of this note. Well see ya soon man!_

_Your Bud_

_Dan The Man_

_P.S. I took my Call of Duty 4 with me_

"Aww man! I was hoping he forgot!" Beast Boy said to himself

_P.S.S. I went into your room and read your Diary, I know about your 'little' crush on your friend Raven. Tell me when you two are getting hitched, okay?_

Beast Boy couldn't help but blush a ruby colored shade all over his face. Which quickly turned into a chrisom red from anger that Daniel read his Diary.

"It's a journal dude! Not a diary!" Beast Boy corrected, as he flipped over the note to get his contact information, to give him a piece of his mind.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: Well there you have it chapter 4! Sorry for the short chapter : ( I hope I didn't lose any of my loyal readers with some of my comments! They were just a joke! Anyways please review and keep on reading! Thanks also to rcmgamer218 for reading my story! You guys should also check out his/her story! It's called **The Crime League****, **it's pretty darn good!Be sure to review his/her story too! Well until next time, later buds!


	5. Heart Broken

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another installment of ^Title Above^. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 5 Heart Broken

The next day, after a very hard training session, to prepare for their next encounter with the Joker, Beast Boy walked over to his room, exhausted from his exercise. He entered his room and saw the note from last night. Immediately Beast Boy became angry and picked up his communicator to call Daniel, and demand an explanation of the violation of his privacy.

"Yello?" Beast Boy heard Daniel over the phone

"What's up with you reading my diary…er…I mean Journal!?" Beast Boy asked anger in his voice. He heard Daniel laugh over the phone, which only frustrated him even more.

"Journal? Is that what we're calling it now? 'Kay man! Whatever floats your boat" Daniel stated with a chuckle

"Dude, seriously, why?" Beast Boy asked, calming down

"Sorry bro, I went in your room, got bored, saw an open book, and took a peak! You would have done the same thing" Daniel explained as he laughed again.

"Okay true" Beast Boy admitted

"But that doesn't give you the right!" Beast Boy retorted

"Hey, It's not like I'm gonna tell! Besides, that Raven chick creeps me, straight the hell out!" Daniel replied. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh

"Man, your lucky I can't stay mad at you!" Beast Boy yelled with mock anger, before his chuckle betrayed him.

"You know you love me! Everyone does!" Daniel replied with a laugh

"Now you answer me something" Daniel said over the phone

"What?" Beast Boy asked

"Why do you like her?" Daniel asked curiously

"I don't know…I guess it's because she not like any other girl I've met before" Beast Boy began

"That's an understatement" Daniel remarked, Beast Boy laughed

"Ya she is rough around the edges, _Believe Me!_ But deep inside she's an amazing person!" Beast Boy explained

"How do you know?" Daniel asked

"Let's just say, I've been in her mind before…Don't ask" Beast Boy answered

"Right" Daniel said puzzled by what Beast Boy meant

"Not to mention, she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen!" Beast Boy admitted

"…." There was no answer from the other side

"Daniel? You there?" Beast Boy asked

"Ya I'm here, I'm just thinking" Daniel said, with very little emotion

"Hmm…I don't know man. Sounds like your in love dude" Daniel said with a laugh

"What? No it can't be that!" Beast Boy denied

"Tell me, do you get nervous around her?" Daniel asked

"Ya" Beast Boy answered honestly

"And does your stomach get in a knot?" Daniel asked again

"Now that you mentioned it, ya! It does" Beast Boy answered

"Mhmm, If you could give her anything in the world, what would it be?" Daniel asked

"I would give her happiness. That's all I ever wanted for her. Just to see that beautiful smile of hers', even it wasn't me that's she smiling for" Beast Boy answered again, honesty pouring out of his voice.

"Hmm…I don't have a doctor's degree, but I would say that you are in full blown love! Looks like cupid shot that arrow deep up your…" Daniel started

"DON'T SAY IT!! Fine, I'm in love with her. Yippee!" Beast Boy said sarcastically

"So now what do I do? It's not like I can just go up to her and say 'Hey Raven! I love you!'" Beast Boy explained

"Here's what you do. You come by Dave and Busters…" Daniel started, Beast Boy was listening very closely

"We meet up there in an hour…" Daniel continued

"Do I take her with me?" Beast Boy asked

"No, you only bring cash, and lots of it!" Daniel explained

"Why?" Beast Boy couldn't help but ask

"Cause I'm low on bucks!" Daniel clarified

"Wow" Beast Boy said disappointed

"How's this supposed to help me with Raven?" Beast Boy asked

"You'll see! I've got a master plan, sure to prevent rejection 100%!" Daniel said, bringing a huge smile Beast Boy's face

"WOW! Thanks man! I'll meet your there!" Beast Boy said as he hung up the phone

Forty minutes passed and Beast Boy was running late trying to find some clean street clothes.

"Aww c'mon! There's gotta be something clean in here!" Beast Boy yelled out frustrated. He ran into his closet for the third time, before a pile of folded clothes fell on top of him.

"YES! I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see clean clothes!" Beast Boy remarked as he got dressed and ran out the door. As soon as he cut a corner he smashed into Raven.

"Oh, Raven! I'm so sorry!" Beast Boy apologized as he lifted Raven off the ground

"It's okay. It was partly my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Raven apologized as well. Beast Boy picked up the book she was reading and handed it to her, receiving a soft thank you.

"Where are you heading to in such a rush?" Raven asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh um…I'm just gonna hang out with Dan" Beast Boy replied quickly, receiving a suspicious look from Raven

"Alright then, don't come to late" Raven ordered

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked whining a bit

"Because…there's something…you've got to know" Raven began nervously

"Really? What" Beast Boy asked curiously

"I'll tell you later" Raven replied as she sunk through the floor

"Okay, that was weird" Beast Boy remarked, before looking at his watch and dashing out of the tower

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Starfire, can I tell you something?" Robin pulled Starfire from the hallway into the common room

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked curiously

"Well it's something that's been on my mind for a while now" Robin started, rubbing the back of his head

"I just don't know how to say it" Robin laughed nervously

"Do not fear Robin, you can tell me anything" Starfire said with a smile on her face

"Um…okay….I really love you…re OUTFIT!!" Robin blurted out at the last second, smiling sheepishly

"My outfit?" Starfire asked confused

"Yeah! I mean, I love the color, the style…EVERYTHING!" Robin said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well, thank you. I also find your costume to be the 'hip'" Starfire said with another smile

"Um…thanks Star. Well um…See Ya!" Robin said running to the common room, leaving a very disappointed Starfire staring back at him running down the hallway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Beast Boy ran into the Dave and Buster restaurant, and frantically started looking around for Daniel. He looked at his watch and saw, to his horror, that he was a half an hour late.

"You're late" A familiar voice called from behind him

"Oh, sorry bro! I got caught up with…" Beast Boy apologized but was interrupted by a smirk on Daniel's face

"Let me guess. Raven?" Daniel asked with a chuckle

"How did you…?" Beast Boy asked surprised

"Just a feeling, oh and the fact that your shirt is on backwards, kind of gives it away" Daniel replied with a laugh. Beast Boy saw that Daniel was right; he quickly fixed his shirt and followed Daniel over to the bar.

"Um…what are we doing at the bar?" Beast Boy asked

"Having a drink, Einstein!" Daniel answered

"We're too young!" Beast Boy replied in a whisper

"Don't worry! My friend works here! He doesn't care!" Daniel explained, as he called the bar tender over, ordering Beast Boy and himself two beers.

"Sorry man, I don't drink" Beast Boy said politely as he pushed the bottle away from him

"Whatever you say bro. More for me!" Daniel said drinking the rejected bottle in front of Beast Boy

"Cool shirt!" Beast Boy complimented, pointing at Daniel's 'Ride The Lightning' T-shirt

"Thanks! I got it at a live Metallica concert a while back" Daniel said happily

"Right. Anyways, about your 'Master Plan'" Beast Boy brought up the subject from the previous conversation on the phone.

"Oh right, I was thinking you and me move to Canada, start up a sports store, and sell over-priced Hockey pucks and jerseys! Those canucks won't know what hit them! " Daniel started

"What? I meant with my problem with Raven!" Beast Boy yelled

"I know man, I was just lighting up the mode!" Daniel laughed

"C'mon!" Beast Boy whined

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Daniel asked

"Yes" Beast Boy replied

"I mean, are you 100% sure?" Daniel asked again

"Yes!" Beast Boy's voiced was beginning to pick up

"Cause if you're not sure…" Daniel was interrupted by Beast Boy shaking him and yelling that he was sure

"Fine! The plan is quite simple really, just…forget about her. Ta-da!" Daniel said sarcastically as he chugged down his bottle

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy asked taken aback at what he just heard

"You heard me, forget about her!" Daniel repeated

"What kind of stupid plan is that?" Beast Boy asked angrily

"Hey, at least it will prevent rejection" Daniel countered

"Ya but I'll never find out if she loves me back!" Beast Boy retorted

"Why bother? You're just gonna end up with a broken heart" Daniel pointed out

"How would you know?" Beast Boy asked

"I know from experience" Daniel started miserably, before waving to the bar tender for another round

"First you find out you love her." Daniel said softly

"Then she says she loves you back. Woop-dy freakin' doo!" Daniel said sarcastically as he twirled his finger in the air drinking another bottle

"When you think she's the one, you find out from a friend, she's been messing around with everyone" Daniel continued, his voice getting angrier as he began to slur his sentences

"That great, warm, feeling of love, is quickly replaced with horrible, cold, hatred!" Daniel slurred his words furiously, scaring Beast Boy in the process

"Wow man, I'm so sorry" Beast Boy said sympathetically

"Don't sweat it. She's can burn in hell for all I care, along with all those other bastards" Daniel smiled wickedly

"You okay man? You're starting to scare me!" Beast Boy said beginning to be frightened

"I'm fine. But that's why I won't let me best buddy get fooled by that evil vixen!" Daniel stated

"She's not evil! I'm sorry, but I really don't like your plan at all. If you don't mind, I think I should just sink or swim on my own" Beast Boy said as he got up and began to walk away

"Hey where are you going?" Daniel asked

"Home!" Beast Boy shouted back

"Don't Do It! Forget Her!" Daniel warned, but Beast Boy was long gone

"Hey, bar-buddy. Another round!" Daniel ordered

"I'm sorry, but I got to cut you off! I could lose my job!" The bar-tender explained

"You no friend!" Daniel spat drunkenly

"Besides, I may be drunk but I'm still 100% sober! So another round!" Daniel ordered but was grabbed by security and thrown out into an alley behind the bar.

"Fine! Be that way!" Daniel yelled as he walked down the alley, tripping several times as the sky began to get dark from a storm cloud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Robin ran into the common room trying to escape Starfire, after his embarrassing encounter with her. He turned around to see Raven staring into blank space all alone.

"Oh, Raven I didn't see you there" Robin stated a bit surprised by her presence. Raven quickly snapped out of her trance to look at Robin

"Oh, hi Robin" Raven greeted in her usual monotone voice, before staring back at her book

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked

"Just reading" Raven answered not looking away from her book

"Oh, right. Actually Raven, can you help me with something?" Robin asked nervously, Raven closed her book to look at Robin

"What do you need help with?" Raven asked

"I got some girl trouble and you just happen to be a girl…" Robin began as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Ya" Raven said raising her eyebrow again in suspicion

"Um…okay I like Starfire" Robin blurted out

"Ya so does everyone else" Raven replied

"No, I mean I really, _really,_ like her!" Robin made clear

"oh" Raven mouthed silently

"Ya, so what do you think I should do?" Robin asked as he sat next to her on the couch

"Well, have you tried telling her?" Raven asked

"Ya, but that didn't work out so good" Robin laughed nervously

"What happened?" Raven asked unemotionally

"I panicked" Robin blushed

"Who would have thought that, Robin, the Boy Wonder, panicked over a simple conversation with a girl" Raven stated sarcastically

"Well not everyone can be as good at you at masking their emotions" Robin countered

"I have my own problems with boys too but you don't see me…I mean!" Raven smashed her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said. Hearing this gave Robin a sly smirk on his face.

"Who is it?" Robin asked slyly

"No one!" Raven answered quickly

"Look if you tell me, I could help you out too" Robin offered. Raven sighed in defeat before admitting she was crushing on Beast Boy.

"Not surprised" Robin remarked with a soft laugh

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked angrily

"Nothing! Nothing!" Robin replied quickly, not wanting to anger his empathic team mate

"Well what do we do?" Raven asked

"How about we practice with each other? You know what we're gonna say to them" Robin suggested

"Fine" Raven sighed deeply, before feeling Robin grab her hands

"What are you doing?" Raven asked sharply

"Getting in the mood! It's just practice!" Robin reassured Raven, she rolled her eyes and sighed again, it was obvious that she really didn't want to do this.

"You first Robin" Raven said

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man, I knew drinking was a bad idea!" Beast Boy said to himself as he entered the Tower. He heard his stomach growl loudly as he was walking down the hallway.

"Man I'm starving! I haven't eaten in like forever!" Beast Boy spoke to himself as he was heading to the common room.

"Might as well grab something to eat, then I'll tell Raven how I feel about her." Beast Boy said smiling and feeling confident. As he was about to enter the common room, he heard voices from inside the room. He quickly got out of sight and recognized the voice to be Robin's.

"Robin? Who's he talking to?" Beast Boy questioned himself as he took a peak inside the room to see Raven in the room with him.

"I've been feeling something for you, for a long time now" Robin began still holding Raven's hands in his

"And even though it's not easy for me to say this but…I will anyways" Robin stopped for a second

"What does he have to say to Raven?!" Beast Boy asked himself, panicking at a thought that came up in his mind

"I love you" Beast Boy heard Robin say. His heart quickly fell all the way down to his feet, as his ears drooped down.

'PLEASE DON'T LOVE HIM BACK! PLEASE DON'T LOVE HIM BACK!' Beast Boy begged in his mind

"All I have to say is that I love you too" Beast Boy heard Raven return Robin's feelings. He looked back in the room to see them hug each other. He suddenly lost his appetite and felt like vomiting, from emotional pain. He felt like his heart got ripped right out of his chest, and was being stomped on harder and harder every second that he saw them hugging. He couldn't take the pain anymore and ran off into his room. He locked the room and slumped down to the ground, and began to shed painfully heart-broken tears down his face.

"Wow, thanks Robin. I think I know how to tell Beast Boy now" Raven thanked Robin as he let her go

"Ya, you too. C'mon let's go tell them right now!" Robin said excitingly as he walked out of the common room and headed towards Starfire's room.

"Good luck Raven!" Robin called down from the hallway

"You too!" Raven called back as she hovered over to Beast Boy's room

"He was right" Beast Boy said to himself, remembering what Daniel told him. He tried to wipe away some of the tears, only to find new ones replace them.

"I should have listened to him. But no! I was too stupid to realize, that Raven loves Robin!" Beast Boy growled angrily at the sound of Robin's name. He heard someone knock on his door softly, he heard Raven call his name from the other side.

'*SCOFFF* She's probably here to rub it in my face!' Beast Boy thought angrily to himself

"Beast Boy, can I talk to you?" Raven asked from the other side of the door, he didn't answer again, he just stood there silently waiting for her to leave. Eventually she did, thinking that he wasn't there in the first place.

'Strange, it's pretty late. He should be home by now' Raven thought to herself

'I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow' Raven told herself as she stepped away from Beast Boy's door and headed to her room, and prepared to go to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Daniel was walking drunkenly across the busy streets, heading towards the Titan's Tower. It was raining really hard, and thunder and lightning were cracking the dark-city skies.

"I've gotta save my buddy from gettin' heart-broken'" Daniel muttered to himself, as he continued walking. He walked pass a police cruiser, and immediately started running when he heard the sirens go off.

"Hey you! Stop!" The officer yelled from inside the cruiser. Daniel continued running until he made to a dead in an alley.

He looked back to see that the officer stepped out of the car and was running in his direction. He saw a ladder going up to the roof of an apartment and climbed it. He was having trouble climbing the ladder because it was wet and slippery, and also because he wasn't in the best state of mind, but he was determined to escape the police and save Beast Boy from depression. He looked back down to see the police officer climb the ladder behind him, causing him to climb faster. Daniel finally reached the top and quickly ran behind a neon billboard. The officer reached the top shortly after, and quickly scanned the rooftop.

"I'm gonna find you punk! And when I do…" The police officer threatened as he started walking towards the billboard

Daniel panicked when the officer was walking towards him, so he climbed the billboard. All of a sudden a lightning bolt struck Daniel and the billboard. Daniel screamed in pain and shock as he fell off the roof into a garbage dumpster, the billboard soon followed after him, when the sudden impact of the lightning bolt destroyed its foundation. The billboard fell on top of the garbage dumpster, crushing it, with a loud smash. The officer ran over to the edge off the roof only to see Daniel's 'Ride the Lightning' shirt dangling from a window-ceil.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter! Don't have much to say, only that I won't be updating for a while. I'm starting my senior year on Monday, so I'm gonna be pretty occupied : (

But the more reviews I receive, the more motivated I'll be to update! So keep that in mind lol! Anyways, have a great life! Unless you're still suffering school like me : (


	6. Mr Brightside

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 6

Mr. Brightside

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been overwhelmed with all the pressure from my senior year. MAN I HATE SCHOOL!!! All wells here's chapter 6! This is a songfic chapter, I recommend you play the song while reading for the best experience. The song is "Mr. Brightside" By the Killers Just a suggestion. Enjoy! : )

Beast Boy stayed in his room alone that night, crying softly but strong enough that someone could hear him. He just couldn't believe what he just heard and saw not so long ago.

'_I love you too' _ Raven's words kept replaying over and over in Beast Boy's head. He grabbed his head and tried to shake the thought out of his mind. After failing miserably, he broke down crying again.

"C'mon Beast Boy! Pull yourself together!" Beast Boy shouted at himself as he looked at the mirror

"Hey I know! Maybe some music will cheer me up! Ya! I should go listen to my iPod on the roof to get my mind off the situation!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he grabbed his iPod and heading towards the roof, to think. He turned on his iPod as he walked onto the roof. The first song to play through the headphones was "Mr. Brightside" By The Killers.

"I love this song!" Beast Boy said to himself as he put up the volume and sat at the edge of the roof, dangling his feet.

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta, gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started it out with a kiss how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

BeastBoy couldn't help but sigh at the opening lyrics as he leaned back on his hands, and stared out at the ocean, basking in the glory of the midnight moon.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

Beast Boy's eyes were beginning to shut slowly, but he fought hard to stay awake, but quickly failed and layed across the edge of the roof sound asleep.

_Now they're going to bed_

Beast Boy began to dream, at first he saw Raven's beautiful face smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back and wave excitingly. Raven also waved waved back, this made Beast Boy's grin grow twice as big as he exposed his teeth in an ear to ear grin. But then he saw Robin run past him and towards Raven down the hall. He face fell as he realized Raven was smiling and waving at Robin the whole time. Beast Boy grabbed his stomach in pain, and fear of loosing his lunch.

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head _

_But she's touching his chest, now!_

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide in horror as he saw Raven rub her hand across Robin's chest. Robin then leaned forward to kiss Raven's neck as she moaned in pleasure. Robin led Raven back into her room as her door closed behind them. Beast Boy tried to yell at the top of his lungs to stop them but nothing came out. He tried running down the hallway to Raven's room but, no matter how fast and how far he ran, he couldn't reach her room.

_He takes off her dress, now!_

_Let Me Go!_

Beast Boy finally made it to her door, panting and trying to catch his breath. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. He tried yelling, but his screams were not heard over Raven and Robin gleeful laughter. He kept banging and smashing against the door until it finally gave way and broke down. Beast Boy looked up, and immediately regretted entering the room. He saw in pure horror Raven and Robin in her bed together, just holding each other and staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

_And I just can't look!_

_It's killing me!_

_And taking control!_

Beast Boy wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he even wanted to pick up a gun and blow his brains out. But the only sound that came from Beast Boy was a furious grunt and snarl.

_Jeaslousy!_

Beast Boy could feel hatred and jealosuy pump through his veins. He could of sworn that the beast took over, but he looked down at himself to see that he was still himself. It didn't matter as he ran at Robin yelling angrily as Robin looked back at him in confusion. Beast Boy grabbed Robin off the bed and threw him to the ground. He sprawled over Robin and began to punch him violently.

_Turning saints into the sea!_

_Swimming through sick lullabies!_

_Choking on your allibies!_

"BEAST BOY STOP!" Raven cried from behind Beast Boy, he ignored her as he continued his violent assault on his team leader. Raven had enough as she engulfed Beast Boy in her black aurora and threw him against the wall.

_But it's just the price I pay!_

Raven held Beast Boy against the wall as Robin ran up and sucker punched Beast Boy in the stomach, knocking the wind out his lungs.

_Destiny is calling me!_

_Open Up My Eager Eyes!_

Raven let him go as she threw him out her window

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!_

Right before Beast Boy landed on the hard rocks, he woke up with a start. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still on the roof; he was asleep for hours, since the sun was rising. He grabbed his knees and held them to his chin, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"That was by far…the worst dream EVER!" Beast Boy said to himself as he continued to cry silently. Suddenly he felt his cell phone go off.

"Hello?" Beast Boy asked, trying to hide the fact that he was just crying

"Yes, is this Garfield Logan?" A woman asked over the phone

"Yes, why?" Beast Boy asked again

"I'm Megan, calling from Jump City Hospital, are you acquainted with a Mr. Daniel Cage?" The nurse asked

"Yes, he's my friend. Wait, what's wrong? Is he okay!?" Beast Boy asked worriedly

"Mr. Logan, I'm afraid to inform you that Daniel is in critical condition. He was in a tragic lightning accident, and he's is moments away from death" The nurse explained sadly. Beast Boy didn't answer, he couldn't say anything.

"Mr. Logan? Mr. Logan?" The nurse kept asking, Beast Boy dropped the phone as he turned into an eagle and flew off to Jump City Hospital in a hurry. Just as Beast Boy flew off into the morning sky, Raven walked up to the roof for her daily morning meditation.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she looked around the roof

"I could have sworn I heard his voice up here" Raven thought to herself as she sat down and began to chant her manta.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Beast Boy flew through the main doors and landed at the front desk.

"Where's Daniel Cage?!" Beast Boy asked frantically

"He's in room 134, but you need to sign these…" The secretary's voice trailed off as Beast Boy ran at the speed of light to room 134. When he made it to the door to the room, he took a deep breath and prepared for what was behind the door.

"Daniel?" Beast Boy asked quietly

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A doctor asked

"I'm his friend! I got a call to come see him" Beast Boy explained as he saw Daniel in the worst condition he ever seen anyone in. Daniel had tubes up his nose to help him breath, he had artificial skin wrapped around him to treat the severe burns he endured from the lightning bolt. His face was pale and lifeless, Beast Boy closed his eyes tight, not be able to look anymore at the horrible condition Daniel was in. Beast Boy feared that one of his best friends might have been dead.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked the doctor in the room

"He was struck by lightning while he was intoxicated with alcohol…" The doctor began. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel guilty when the doctor mentioned that Daniel was drunk, he felt all of this could have been avoided if he stayed by his friend's side. 'Some best-friend I am' Beast Boy thought to himself bitterly.

"Oddly enough, he was climbing a billboard. The billboard also was struck by the lightning and collapsed due the foundation being destroyed by the bolt. Your friend fell into a dumpster. The billboard fell on top of the same dumpster and crushed it, with your friend inside. I was surprised to hear that he didn't die right there at the scene, but I'm afraid to inform you that he has lost his mind. He officially has been diagnosed with Psychosis. We had him sedated for safe measures" The doctor finished sadly

"I'll give you some time alone" The doctor comforted Beast Boy as he left the room. Beast Boy walked over beside Daniel's bed. He stared at his friend, looking fearfully at Daniel's expression. His eyes were opened, but they had no life in them, his eyes were dead.

"I'm sorry Daniel!" Beast Boy broke down next to his bed

"I should have been there with you the entire time!" Beast Boy continued

"Because of me, you'll never have a normal life again!" Beast Boy spat angrily at himself. He continued to mourn over Daniel's condition before he finally calmed down.

"You were right" Beast Boy said sadly, looking up at the ceiling. Little did Beast Boy know that Daniel was hearing every word that he was saying.

"She didn't… love me" Beast Boy said painfully, remembering his horrible dream and the moment he caught them admitting their "love" for each other

'No! I wasn't right! I was wrong!' Daniel shouted in his mind

"She loves Robin…" Beast Boy said quietly.

'No! She's loves you! I overheard her!' Daniel shouted again, furious that he was sedated and couldn't move a muscle.

"The worst part is…I never told her that…I love her" Beast Boy said sadly as a tear slipped down his cheek

'TELL HER!!!!!' Daniel screamed in his mind wildly. Suddenly Daniel's heart beat began to rise incredibly; Beast Boy saw this and yelled at a nurse to check out what was wrong.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to leave" The nurse explained as she checked Daniel's readings

"Okay, get well soon Dan" Beast Boy waved with a sad smile as he left the room

'GARFIELD!!!!!!!!!' Daniel screamed again in his mind. Daniel couldn't take it anymore, his mind was going insane. Suddenly Daniel began to shake violently, tossing and turning wildly. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grunted and moaned angrily trying to free himself from his bounds. Some of the tubes that were keeping him alive were disconnected from his wild seizure.

"Oh my god! Doctor! Doctor!" The nurse yelled into the hallway, as several doctors came in to stop Daniel's dangerous seizure. As all of this took place, a pale man stood outside the room, grinning evilly with a gun in his hand. The man stepped into the room and laughed maniacally, causing the doctors and nurses to turn around.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" The Joker asked as he pointed his gun towards the doctors and shot off several bullets.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N: Well that's chapter 6! I really went wild writing this chapter haven't I? lol. Anyways the song (If you didn't already know) was Mr. Brightside by the Killers. One of my favorite songs! I just thought it went perfect with BB's situation. Anyways don't worry, I'm not completely evil. BB and Rae's relationship will happen way before the end of the story. As a matter of fact, I'm sure you'll love how it's gonna turn out! Oops! I said to much! Well until next time! Keep on reviewing if you want faster updates! Remember I'm in my senior year so I need all the motivation I can get! Lol Well see ya later buds! : )


	7. Resolutions

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 7

Resolutions

A/N: Well I don't really have much to say, except I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have a feeling you will.

Beast Boy returned to the Titan's Tower just in time for everyone to be in the kitchen eating breakfast. He entered the common room exhausted from the rough night and morning he just endured. Everyone looked over at him to see him pass out on the couch.

"Greetings friend Beast Boy!" Starfire acknowledged Beast Boy's presence

"uh…" Was all Beast Boy could muster from the couch

"Hey B! You okay?" Cyborg asked as he ate his bacon

"Ya you don't look so good" Robin added. Just hearing Robin's voice enraged Beast Boy. He got up from the couch and gave Robin a death glare.

"Like you would care!" Beast Boy spat angrily. Robin was taken aback by Beast Boy's actions as Beast Boy left the room and slammed the door behind him

"What did I do?" Robin asked confused at why Beast Boy was so angry with him. Cyborg and Starfire just shrugged their shoulders, equally surprised at what just occurred.

"Maybe Beast Boy got up from the wrong side of the bed" Cyborg chuckled as he continued chowing down on his bacon.

"I'll go talk to him" Raven said wryly, as she got up from the table and left the common room. Raven walked down the hall wondering what made Beast Boy so upset.

'I hate seeing our little BB so down' Happy said sorrowfully

'Yes I agree, he doesn't seem to be himself' Knowledge added

'M…Maybe…he doesn't…w…want to…talk' Timid alleged shyly

'Gee…what makes you think that, mouse?' Rude remarked sarcastically

'I…was…j…just…suggesting' Timid said as she shrank down in fear

'Enough! I'm in front of his room, let me talk to him' Raven said to her emotions, as they quickly stopped bickering and anticipated Raven knocking on Beast Boy's door.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked from outside of his room

"What do _you_ want?" Beast Boy asked harshly. Raven was hurt by his tone of voice but quickly sucked in the pain when a light bulb popped above her head.

'T…Told you' Timid said quietly

"I just wanted to see what was wrong" Raven replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice with her usual monotone

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy retorted sarcastically

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven asked

"You don't want to see what's wrong with me, you probably don't even care about me!" Beast Boy responded

"Beast Boy, of course I care about you!" Raven answered back, surprised at why Beast Boy would think of such a thing

"Why don't you go to your _boyfriend_ Robin, and leave me alone!" snapped callously. Raven was both hurt and confused deeply. Hurt at how angry Beast Boy was with her and confused at why Beast Boy thought Robin was her boyfriend.

'Robin? EWWWW!' Happy said disgusted at the thought

'Ew! Why would he think we're crushing on bird-boy?' Rude asked , Raven was confused out of her mind.

"Boyfriend? Why would you ever think that Robin is my boyfriend!?" Raven asked shocked at how this conversation turned out.

"I'm not as stupid as you all think I am, Raven! I heard you two admitting your feelings for each other last night!" Beast Boy clarified

"Admitting our feelings? Ohhhhhh!" Raven realized what Beast Boy was talking about, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the misunderstanding. Beast Boy was getting furious at how Raven was mocking him with her laughter.

"Beast Boy, Robin is **NOT** my boyfriend! As a matter of fact, I still don't know what Starfire sees in him" Raven began, Beast Boy's ears perked at her explanation.

"He's not?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to his door

"No, he's not" Raven made clear

"Then why did you say that you loved him?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"I was just practicing with him, so I could say it to the person I _really _love" Raven finished.

"Who's that?" Beast Boy asked, baffled at who Raven could possibly love

"Why don't you open the door and find out?" Raven asked again in her usual monotone. Beast Boy obeyed as he opened the door and gave Raven a confused and curious look.

'Raven, you know what to do now' Bravery encouraged Raven from inside her mind, Raven mentally nodded as she did the unthinkable; she pressed her lips against Beast Boy's lips. This took Beast Boy completely by surprise, but he quickly returned it as he wrapped his arms around her slim waste. Raven reacted by wrapping her arms over his neck, deepening the kiss. All of Raven's emotions feinted just at the touch of Beast Boy's lips against her own. Raven fought really hard herself not to feint either.

"I take it that, you love me?" Beast Boy asked, resting his forehead against hers'.

"Nah, Sherlock!" Raven replied sarcastically, with a small smile on her face

"Jeez Raven! No need to be…"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me" Raven interrupted, as Beast Boy complied, pressing his lips against hers' again. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Great! Just when we were having a moment!" Beast Boy cried angrily, waving his arms in the air frustrated, Raven couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Joker is terrorizing Jump City Hospital! C'mon!" Robin shouted from down the hall. Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other in shock before following Robin down the hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please, d…don't hurt u-us!" A doctor begged one of the Joker's henchmen, bent down on his knees. The doctor was not alone, other doctors, nurses, and even sick patients were on their knees whimpering and begging for their lives.

"Don't worry! If the titans make it in time, I won't harm a single hair on your heads!" The joker laughed as he bent over and plucked a hair off the doctor's head.

"Oops! Maybe I was wrong!" The Joker laughed as he dropped the hair in front of the crying hostages. The titans quickly arrived at the scene of the hostage situation. A police officer quickly came up and explained the worst case scenario to Robin.

"All the doctors and patients are trapped in there by some maniac! He's threatening to blow the place to Timbuktu if you guys don't agree with his commands!"

"Well what does he want?" Robin asked

"He didn't say!" The officer said

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled from outside the hospital, they all burst into the hospital to immediately be fought by Joker's henchmen.

"Boss the titans are here!" A henchman yelled from outside the door

"Great!" The Joker laughed gleefully

"Get the camera!" The Joker ordered as he pressed a button on a controller which sent the entire hospital into lockdown. Back where the titans were, the henchmen laid on the floor, defeated by the titans easily.

"Well that was easy!" Beast Boy grinned as he smacked his hands together in victory, Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, then suddenly all the doors and windows of the hospital were guarded by steel rails, trapping everyone inside. Then all the TV and computer screens turned on to reveal Joker's smiling face.

"Well hello there Teen Titans!" Joker greeted with a smirk

"What do you want Joker!" Robin yelled furiously

"Me? I just dropped by to pick up some prescriptions" The Joker laughed, pointing behind him to show his henchmen carrying crates full of drugs and medicines into a truck

"What do you want with those drugs!?" Robin asked

"It's a surprise that you'll soon find out" Joker said

"Anyways I would love to stay and chat but, I'm running late for an appointment" Joker laughed

"But don't worry, I made sure not to leave you empty handed! I left a time-bomb here in the hospital ready to explode in five minutes! So don't follow me, or I'll be sure to blow this place sky high!" The Joker threatened as the screen changed into a five-minute countdown, the titans gasped in horror.

"Oh and by the way! You'll never guess who I met in here!" The Joker chuckled as he dragged in a hospital bed with a patient strapped on. The patient's face was exposed to be Daniel, huffing and puffing furiously, still not being able to move due to him still being sedated.

"Daniel!" Beast Boy gasped

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of him" The Joker reassured as he squeezed Daniel's cheeks in a mocking manner.

"Let him go Joker!" Robin demanded

"I would love to, but that wouldn't be fun now would it?" Joker laughed as he pushed Daniel into the back of a different van and closed the door behind.

"I would really get a move on the bomb, bird-boy, considering you only have…3 minutes and 43 seconds left" The Joker laughed as he looked up from his watch

"Ta-Ta!" The Joker waved goodbye, as the screens turned went to static

"Beast Boy, can you find out where the bomb is located?" Robin asked

"Sure" Beast Boy turned into a bat and used his sonic-hearing to listen to the bomb's ticking

"It's all the way down in the basement!" Beast Boy informed as he turned back into his normal self

"Cyborg, you come with me to disable the bomb! Raven, Beast Boy, and Star, you round up the hostages to evacuate the building! Titans GO!" Robin yelled as everyone ran off to do their part. Cyborg and Robin ran down the stairs and tried to listen carefully to any sounds of ticking.

"Robin, do you hear the bomb?" Cyborg shouted as he frantically looked around the basement

"Here It Is!" Robin shouted to Cyborg as he knelt down in front of the bomb

"With only 2 minutes and 26 seconds to spare!" Cyborg called back as he began to try and disable the bomb. As soon he touched the wires he was electrocuted and sent flying back five feet.

"Cyborg! What happened?" Robin asked as he helped his friend up

"That clown made the wires super sensitive to anything that conducts electricity! My hands conduct electricity so I won't be able to disable it with my bare-hands. Wait, give me your cape!" Cyborg ordered, as Robin took off his cape and handed it to Cyborg.

"Okay, now let's turn off this alarm clock!" Cyborg exclaimed as he began his work again on the bomb

"Hurry! We have less than two minutes!" Robin rushed him

"Okay! Okay! Don't get your tights in a bunch!" Cyborg called back as sparks flew around the room

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy were gathering the hostages and leading them down the stairs and into the main lobby.

"Quickly everyone! We must leave this building before it is engulfed in flames!" Starfire cried, which only made the civilians panic a bit.

"Um…Star, maybe that's not the best thing to say at a time like this" Raven suggested

"Oh, Sorry everyone! I did not mean to rush you, please take your time" Starfire apologized with a happy smile. Raven only smacked her hand on her forehead. As they all entered through the main lobby, to their horror, the hospital was still in lockdown. Everyone began to whimper and cry out in fear.

"Hold on, I got an idea!" Beast Boy exclaimed out loud as he ran full speed towards the steel guarded door, and turned into a triceratops and collided hard with the steel wall, breaking it down. Beast Boy laid down trying to collect himself from the hard impact.

"Everyone, exit the building in a single-filed…" Raven couldn't even finish her instructions as everyone ran out the gaping hole in the wall.

"…line" Raven finished, not expecting anyone to actually listen to her

"Cyborg! We only have 40 seconds left!" Robin yelled in Cyborg's ear

"I can't disable it! We're gonna have to leave!" Cyborg said as he got up and began to run out of the basement

"But what about the hostages?" Robin asked as they got up to the main lobby, his question was answered as he saw that all the hostages were safe outside. Robin and Cyborg ran out the building and met up with the other titans

"My little girl is still in there!" A Mother yelled out hysterically

"Wait! Where's Beast Boy?!" Raven asked, just as worried as the mother of the little girl

"He better hurry up in there! He has 15 seconds left!" Cyborg called out looking down at his watch

Back in the main lobby Beast Boy was steadily getting back on his feet, holding his head in pain, before he heard a little girl cry out from a closet down the hall.

"MOMMY!" The little girl screamed and cried, Beast Boy followed the crying until he reached the closet. He pried open the door and hoisted the little girl over his shoulder.

"Hang On!" Beast Boy yelled out as he again ran full speed for the exit, the mother waited outside whimpering anxiously, as Starfire patted her back trying to calm her down. The final countdown came to five seconds, but the bomb exploded early and swiftly engulfed the entire building in huge flames.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The mother yelled out in horror falling to her knees crying hysterically. Raven also let out a gasp of horror, as she too let out sobs and tears from her eyes. But out of the flames came a figure holding a little girl. The figure soon came running out of the smoke to reveal himself as Beast Boy, with the little girl safely in his arms. He walked over to the mother and the other titans and handed the little girl to the shocked mother.

"Here you go, she's a little shaken up but she'll be fine" Beast Boy assured the mother

"Oh Thank You! Thank You! God Bless You!" The mother cried in his arms happily, hugging and squeezing him before leaving with her daughter. But as soon as the mother let go, Raven jumped in with a vise-grip of her own, which soon became a hard punch to the chest.

"OW! What was that for?!" Beast Boy asked rubbing his chest from pain

"For scaring me, you idiot!" Raven shouted but then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"And that?" Beast Boy asked in a whisper

"Because I'm so happy you're still alive!" Raven said as she hugged him tight, Beast Boy returned the hug and began to stroke her hair.

"AWWWWWW!" Starfire let out she clasped her hands over her heart, smiling at the affection being shown between her two friends. Cyborg let out a hearty laugh and a thumbs up at Beast Boy, and even Robin let out a smirk

"Well, c'mon Titans, let's go home. I've had enough surprises for one day" Robin said as he led everyone back to the T-Car. Raven laid her head on Beast Boy shoulders as they walked back to the T-Car hand in hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Boss! That's the last of the crates!" A Jester called out to the Joker as he placed the final crate in with the rest of the enormous pile of cargo

"Excellent!" The Joker chuckled

"Tomorrow, we'll commence phase one of my brilliant scheme to run Jump City into chaos!" The Joker exclaimed grinning wickedly

"I hope you enjoy your new home!" The Joker said to Daniel who was still strapped the hospital bed. Daniel could move a bit at his own will now, but he still couldn't talk. All he wanted to do was run up and attack the Joker for killing his friends, but the Joker only laughed maniacally at Daniel's futile attempts to break free.

"Don't even bother escaping; you're still weak from the heavy dosage of medicine you received from the hospital. Besides, I wouldn't worry about you're little friends. I'm sure they survived the hospital bill! They are the Teen Titans after all!" The Joker chuckled

"Besides…It won't be fun having you're around if they didn't come looking for you right?" The Joker said as he left the room laughing crazily again, closing the door behind him, and leaving Daniel in the cold, quiet darkness.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 7! I told you guys I would have BB and Rae together before the end of the story! Besides their relationship will have a huge impact on the Joker's plan of the self-destruction of Jump City! I know that Raven is OOC but, she's admitting her feelings for Beast Boy! What do you expect! lol Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Rob/Star,anyways be sure to review on this chapter and tell me what ya think! Until next time! See Ya!


	8. Losing Control

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 8

Losing Control

A/N: Well, sorry it took me a while to update but, yeah I already told you why, lol. Anyways here's chapter 8! Enjoy! Oh! And remember to read AND review!

It was a dark stormy night, and a car pulled up to a very dark looking building. Out of the car came out 4 men with weapons loaded and ready to attack. Another figure pulled out from the car, the figure was none-other than the Joker. One of his men, busted down the door and began to shoot his rifle

"What the hell is going on?!?" A man yelled from upstairs, the man ran down the stairs to see the Joker and his men aiming their weapons at him.

"Hello Jonathan Crane" The Joker greeted with an evil grin

"Joker?! What are you doing here?" Scarecrow asked angrily

"Oh, I just wanted to ask for a recipe!" Joker chuckled wickedly

"I always wondered how you made that 'fear gas'" The Joker stated simply

"Like I would tell you, clown!" Scarecrow replied hatefully, but then at the snap of Joker's fingers, the Jesters grabbed Scarecrow and pushed him to the ground and pointed their rifles to his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The Joker asked as he picked his ear, pretending he didn't hear what Scarecrow said

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you…the formula for the fear gas, is right in the desk over there" Scarecrow pointed towards the nearby desk. Joker walked over and pulled out a folder with the formula inside.

"That's a good boy!" Joker said as he began to laugh

"You're psychotic!" Scarecrow spat

"I wouldn't be talking, _doctor_" Joker said as he gave the formula to one of his men, who ran back to the car.

"You got what you came for! Now leave!" Scarecrow demanded

"Hmm…I never liked you Dr. Crane…" Joker began as he walked closer to the man

"Pfft…I was never a big fan yours' either" Scarecrow retorted

"Well, that's too bad. Because you'll never guess who I met up with in Jump City!" Joker said gleefully

"I met up with little Robin, and his friends! And I would've _loved_ to have had somebody help me bring him and his little friends down once and for all! Just like I did with Batman!" Joker explained, laughing insanely. Scarecrow's eyes went wide in shock.

"You…you killed him? Batman…is finally dead?" Scarecrow asked in disbelief mixed with joy

"Yes, I did. _Unfortunately_, he couldn't even crack a smile in his final moment" Joker grumbled with a frown

"Hmm…maybe I misjudged you Joker" Scarecrow stated

"You should never judge a book by its cover" Joker lectured, but then cracked a smile

"Now tell me all your secretes with your hallucinogens" Joker demanded

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked the pale beauty who was laying on his chest

"Yes Beast Boy" Raven asked in her usual monotone, but there was the smallest hint of happiness in her voice

"Does this mean…that you and me…are…you know…a couple?" Beast Boy asked

"I guess so" Raven answered

"But wouldn't your powers go haywire anytime…we kiss and stuff?" Beast Boy asked again

"Beast Boy…Ever since Trigon was defeated, I've been allowed to express my emotions a bit more. It took me awhile to learn how to, but I think I did for the most part. Although it will take me some time to get used to the fact that I have boyfriend now." Raven explained with a smile

"Wow! Cool! So if I were to kiss you right now…you wouldn't blow anything up?" Beast Boy asked

"How about we find out?" Raven asked, blushing a bit as Beast Boy leaned towards her. Their lips touched, innocently at first, but then Raven deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, Beast Boy reacted by putting his hands on her waist. An explosion was heard from the kitchen, which caused Beast Boy to pull away in fear. He looked over to see the toaster in flames.

"Why did you stop?" Raven asked

"I just made you blow up the toaster!" Beast Boy responded

"So?" Raven asked deadpanned, Beast Boy just shrugged and continued what he started, before the alarm went off again.

"I'm really beginning to hate that stupid alarm!" Beast Boy complained

"Beast Boy! Raven! We have a bank robbery downtown!" Cyborg shouted as he entered the common room.

"Coming!" Beast Boy shouted back as Cyborg exited the common room

"C'mon, Rae!" Beast Boy said as he lifted himself and Raven up from the couch, and they both ran to the garage. All the Titans entered the T-car and drove off into the city.

Once they made to the bank that was reported being robbed, all they could see was a massive building burning to the ground. Fortunately no one was in the burning building, but it was pretty obvious that all the money was stolen, since the empty safe was in view through the fire and flames. Robin slowly walked over to main entrance to see a Joker card taped to the revolving door. He looked at the card to see a note taped to the back.

'_You're going to have to move faster than that Robin!_

_But don't worry! You'll hear from me VERY soon'_

_Sincerely _

_Mr. J_

Robin growled in fury before ripping the card into shreds.

"Robin, what did you tear up?" Starfire asked curiously

"A Joker's card!" Robin growled

"A Joker's Card? This is guy is taking his gimmick WAY too seriously!" Cyborg stated

"He mentioned he's going to strike again soon, so Titans spilt up!" Robin ordered as all the team mates split into different directions.

"Wait Starfire, do you want to join me?" Robin asked shyly

"I would love to!" Starfire said joyfully as she and Robin headed up onto the rooftops in search of the Joker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey Rae! Look what I can do!" Beast Boy called out from a rooftop over to his new girlfriend. Raven impassively looked up from her post to see Beast Boy doing pointless hand-stands and flips on top of the rooftops and fire-escapes heading towards her. She rolled her eyes as her boyfriend made his way over to her before bending over to catch his breath.

"Did…you see that…Rae?" Beast Boy asked out of breath

"First of all, it's Raven, not Rae, and no I didn't" Raven answered dryly

"What!? I almost kill myself just to impress you a bit, and you didn't even see it!" Beast Boy shouted in disbelief

"Yep" Raven replied

"Aw man!" Beast Boy whined as he slumped to the ground, Raven looked down at her immature boyfriend and couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"I was just kidding Beast Boy" Raven assured

"Raven! That wasn't funny!" Beast Boy complained

"It wasn't supposed to be" Raven responded

"But…what did you think?" Beast Boy asked as he got up from the floor, receiving a sigh from Raven

"I thought it was pointless" Raven stated

"Come on! You know it was cool!" Beast Boy said as he nudged Raven a bit and growing a cocky smile

"Beast Boy, you wouldn't know cool if it bit you on your cute…I mean green butt!" Raven finished quickly, fixing her statement

"You think I have a cute butt?" Beast Boy asked as he looked back at his rear-end

"No!" Raven replied angrily, blushing a bit from both frustration and embarrassment. Beast Boy only laughed at how upset Raven had gotten.

"Whatever you say, Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed, at he shook his butt in a teasing manner in front of Raven. Raven saw his childish taunt and grew a deeper shade of red on her cheeks.

"Beast Boy! We're supposed to be on watch! There's no time for your immature antics!" Raven affirmed irritably.

"You know you liked it! You even said so yourself!" Beast Boy countered. Raven grunted angrily before hearing a car screech to a halt in front of another bank.

"Wait did you hear that?" Raven asked

"Ya, it sounded like it came from over there!" Beast Boy pointed towards the car. Raven and Beast Boy ran over to the edge of the rooftop, before stopping to see four men dressed in black suits break into the closed bank.

"Come on, we have to stop them!" Beast Boy said as he was about to jump down before Raven grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Beast Boy looked back at her confused.

"We have to let the others know first" Raven declared

"But Raven! They're getting' away!" Beast Boy argued

"Fine I'll meet you down there" Raven said as Beast Boy was about to jump down before being stopped again.

"Be careful" Raven pleaded as she hugged him

"Don't worry, now contact the others" Beast Boy reassured as he gently parted from Raven, before jumping down

"_Raven? What is it"_ Robin's voice called from over the communicator

"There's some thugs trying to rob a bank" Raven explained

"_Okay, Me, Star, and Cyborg will be down there soon! Keep your communicator on!"_ Robin said as he ended his communication

"So, would you guys mind telling me what you're up to?" Beast Boy asked the thugs, who were carrying money into the car. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, the thugs were in no mood for games. One of the thugs threw his money-sack into the car before shooting at Beast Boy. Beast Boy barely dodged the bullets before hiding behind a parked car.

"Whoa! Calm down! I was only asking!" Beast Boy called from behind the car. At the sounds of gunshots Raven quickly descended down to the crime-scene to check on Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted looking around for him

"Over here!" Beast Boy waved his hand up quickly before another gunshot gave off. Raven floated over to Beast Boy before getting dragged down by him.

"Beast Boy! What are you…"

"Do you _want_ to get shot!?!" Beast Boy interrupted, Raven shook her head no

"Okay stay here" Beast Boy ordered as he ran out and turned into a Stegosaurus ramming the thugs with his mighty tail. He turned into a rhino and flipped the thugs' car over, as the car barreled-rolled, Beast Boy turned back into his human-self. One of the jesters got up and aimed at Beast Boy's head. Raven then came out from behind the car and engulfed the jester with black aurora before throwing him aside. Beast Boy looked behind to see what had happened, Raven floated down before wrapping her arms across her chest and gave him a glare. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um thanks, hehe" Beast Boy laughed nervously, Raven rolled her eyes. The Jester got back up, growling underneath his mask, and took a shot at Raven. Beast Boy quickly pushed Raven away before getting grazed in the neck. He fell down in pain and grabbed his neck, letting out a painful yell as he was losing blood very fast.

"BEAST BOY!!" Raven cried out worriedly, as she ran over to him. As she bent beside him, she took a look at the wound. The bullet only grazed the side of his neck, not deep enough to hit any vital air-ways, but still deep enough to cause Beast Boy to bleed heavily. She placed her hand over the wound and tried to heal him, but the thugs surrounded them. The masked leader of the jesters chuckled before cocking his gun, all of a sudden star bolts came out of nowhere and took out one of the jesters. Cyborg then ran in and grabbed two of the jesters and threw them against their own car. Robin then kicked the gun out of the leader's hands before taking him out with his martial arts. He grabbed the leading jester by his jacket and brought him to his face.

"Where's Joker?" Robin asked dangerously

"Pfft…like I would tell you" the man replied

"Tell me!" Robin demanded

"You don't _scare_ me kid" The masked villain spat, Robin had enough, he threw the man down and got out some rope from his utility belt. He started to tie a noose around the man's neck.

"Wait…what are you…"

"SHUT UP!!" Robin yelled as he threw the rope over a light post.

"Now, tell me where the Joker is, or you're going to have a public hanging, complete with that sack over your head." Robin threatened, as he gripped the rope tightly

"You wouldn't dare. You too much of a _hero_" Scarecrow stated, as he laughed a bit. His laugh was cut short as Robin yanked down on the rope lifting Scarecrow off the ground. Scarecrow yelled out as he grabbed the rope around his neck.

"Tell me!!" Robin ordered

"Robin clam down" Cyborg shouted at his team leader

"No Cyborg! Sometimes to get answers from guys like him, you've got to scoop to their level" Robin stated as his eyes narrowed. He pulled again raising Scarecrow ten feet in the air for a good twenty seconds, yelling at him to tell him where the Joker was hiding.

"ROBIN, Stop!" Cyborg yelled again

"Before you do something you'll regret!" Cyborg warned, Robin ignored his warning as he lifted Scarecrow even higher. Starfire looked on in horror, as she saw the man she loved killing another man. She couldn't move or yell or do anything, only watch, frozen with shock.

"TELL ME!!!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. Scarecrow choked and coughed before finally giving up.

"H…he's at…the abandoned …toy…warehouse" Scarecrow barely managed to let out, as he continued to gag.

"Okay, Robin let him go now" Cyborg said calmly, Robin again ignored him and pulled down harder

"Robin, Let. Him. Go." Cyborg repeated a little more sternly this time, Robin only held down harder as Scarecrow lost consciousness.

"ROBIN!!" Cyborg yelled as he pushed Robin aside, causing Scarecrow to fall twenty feet below. Cyborg ran over to check on Scarecrow, checking his pulse, sighing in relief when he found one.

"Robin you've got to calm down!" Cyborg said as he walked over to his friend. Robin just stayed on his hands and knees breathing heavily. Starfire ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I…I almost…killed him" Robin said quietly

"It's okay Robin. You did not kill him" Starfire comforted him

"But…this feeling inside me…almost took over completely" Robin said again

"Robin, you okay dude?" Beast Boy asked, still holding his sore neck, which was healed thanks to Raven.

"No, but never mind that. We've got to stop the Joker _tonight_" Robin said getting up from the ground along with Starfire.

"Are you sure you can manage, without going ballistic?" Raven asked

"I'm gonna have to control myself, but Joker's rampage must end tonight" Robin stated as police finally made it to the scene.

"In the mean time let's get these clowns behind bars" Robin said as the Teen Titans helped arrest the thugs.

END OF CHAPTER 8

A/N: Again I'm soooooo sorry it's taking me awhile to upload! But school is really a bitch!! And also there's this girl I REALLY want to ask out, so I'm trying to figure out a way to ask her, lol. I'm in love with an uptown girl, and I'm not exactly what you would call cool or popular, so the odds are really stacked against me. Anyways, please READ and REVIEW!! I love hearing reviews from all my loyal and great readers!! You all know who you are!! Anyways, until next time! : )

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Nightmares

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 9

Nightmares

A/N: Well here's the next installment of this EPIC story, lol, sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself! Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while! I never did, or ever will own Teen Titans or any other DC Comics character! But I do love writing about them!

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast all flew to the abandoned toy warehouse, where they were informed that the Joker was hiding. They finally made it to the eerie looking building, but everyone stood outside, hesitantly entering the building.

"Um…for a toy factory, this place freaks me straight the heck out!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking around at all the disfigured and broken old toys.

"Oh come one BB. You know this is a perfect time to cuddle with Raven!" Cyborg said, in a sing song tone, chuckling before receiving a death glare from Raven, making him stop his laughing. All of a sudden a sinister laugh was heard echoing inside the warehouse. Starfire clung to Robin at hearing the laugh again. Robin stood his ground looking frantically all over the dark building.

"Come out Joker!" Robin yelled, only causing the Joker to laugh again

"_Can't you see I'm having too much fun Robin?" _Joker's voice echoed again

"_Besides, you should be thanking me. I'm about to end all of your suffering…" _Joker's voice sounded closer this time.

"Tonight" The Joker finished, standing behind the Teen Titans. Everyone quickly turned around to see the psychotic-clown grinning evilly at them. They all readied their fighting stance, but as soon as they attempted to attack, they were surrounded by Joker's henchmen. Joker chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Now, now! Before you attack, let me just say my peace" The Joker began

"I _really_ feel sorry for you Robin" Joker said with mock sorrow in his voice, Robin could feel the anger build in his body.

"You must have been traumatized at hearing what happened to poor Brucie" Joker smirked at Robin's shocked expression

"That's right Richard, I know" Joker laughed again

"I've actually known for quite a while now" The Joker explained

"Joker, I'm warning you…Leave Jump City…NOW!!" Robin warned harshly, only to receive another laugh from the Joker

"Why? And go back to that _dreaded_ Arkhum Asylum? No thank you Robin, I really like it here in Jump City!" Joker twirled and danced around, before standing next to Robin and pinching his cheeks. Robin quickly slapped Joker's hands off of him, grunting madly. Joker laughed at Robin's display of fury.

"Well, why so serious Robin?" Joker asked, laughing gleefully. Robin only balled his fists and grunted again

"Anyways, you never properly introduced me to your friends, Robin" Joker walked up to the Teen Titans, pulling out a pair of glasses and some note cards. He placed the glasses just below the bridge of his nose, and cleared his throat loudly.

"You…must be Victor Stone, otherwise known as Cyborg, am I right?" Joker came face to face with Cyborg, matching his height. Cyborg stayed completely silent, barely making eye-contact with the villain. Joker walked away and approached Raven.

"And you my dear, must be Rachel Roth, but that isn't your _real_ name. You prefer to go by Raven, yes?" Joker looked down at Raven, before Beast Boy stepped in between Joker and Raven, protectively.

"My, my…someone's a bit protective…Garfield Logan" Joker laughed wiping a tear from his eye before finally stepping in front of Starfire.

"And you must be Kori…hmm…it seems your last name was smudged on my note card." The joker pointed the smudge on the note card

"Anyways, I must say, you are quiet the _ravishing_ lady" The Joker smiled, reaching down and planting a kiss on Starfire's hand, Starfire quickly drew her hand back. Robin quickly ran over to Starfire but was stopped by Joker's men. Joker looked back and grinned maliciously.

"You know, I once had a lady just like you. Very easy on the eyes, and she had a name that just brought a smile to my face!" Joker smiled, before grabbing Starfire's mouth to make her smile. She turned her head away, which angered the Joker.

"But, alas! We grew apart! So I had to let her go. She just didn't get the joke!" Joker laughed maniacally again, as Robin glared at him angrily, trying hard to escape the clutches of the jesters. Joker saw him struggling and smiled as an idea came to his mind.

"Is this the girl you love Robin?" Joker smiled, pulling his pistol from his back pocket, only seen by Robin. Robin could only stare wide-eyed, thinking quickly, he thought of something to protect Starfire from certain-death.

'Forgive me Starfire' Robin mouthed to Starfire, who couldn't make out the words he said.

"No, I don't love her" Robin lied as best as he could. Hearing what Robin said broke Starfire's heart into a million pieces. She couldn't help but let tears flow down her face. Robin also felt his heart break into pieces from the horrible lie he just told. Joker smiled slyly, ready to call Robin's bluff.

"Good, because I would just _hate _to disrupt true love!" Joker replied aiming the gun at Starfire's forehead. Robin jumped over the henchmen and threw his Bird-a-rang at Joker's hand. Joker let out an angry yell before shouting at his men to attack. Robin also cried out for his fellow team mates to return the onslaught. Joker ran up a fleet of stairs, attempting to escape but Robin quickly followed Joker up the stairs before punching Joker in the face. Joker quickly got up and landed an uppercut of his own, knocking Robin off the rafter. Robin grabbed onto the railing before hoisting himself back up to kick Joker in the stomach. Joker caught his foot before it made contact, and threw Robin against the wall. Joker then began to kick Robin viciously, causing Robin to bleed from the mouth. Cyborg saw his team leader in trouble and ran his way through ten of the Jester's, while running up the stairs.

"I'm coming Robin!" Cyborg cried out before a bolt of lightning struck him in the chest causing him to fly back, crashing hard against the floor. Beast Boy also tried saving Robin but was also struck by the same lightning bolt. He looked up in pain to see what or who attacked him. To his horror, he saw Daniel standing at the top of the stair-case. He saw Daniel's hands sparking with electricity and his eyes glowing lightning-blue. The lightning surrounding his eyes, made it seem like he was wearing a mask.

"No" Beast Boy gasped, as Daniel made his down the stairs and grabbed Beast Boy by his uniform, holding him in the air and charging his right-hand for his next attack. But before Daniel could deliver his final blow, he was surrounded by black aurora and was tossed against the wall. Beast Boy got up to see Raven holding Daniel against the wall with her magic, he ran up to help her, but Daniel easily broke free with his superior lightning powers. He sent a big blue wave at the two sending them flying. Raven and Beast Boy slowly got up to see Daniel standing in front of them.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, shocked at what was happening. Daniel chuckled sinisterly before answering in a much deeper voice than his normal one.

"I'm riding the lightning" Daniel replied, his eyes glowing bright blue again as he threw a gas-pellet to the ground, causing Beast Boy and Raven to cough.

Cyborg got up to be attacked by an army of twenty Jesters. He grabbed two and smashed their heads together, before throwing them to the others. He then began punching the jesters, and taking them out one by one, as their bullets failed to penetrate his robotic body. One jester, pulled out a small pellet, throwing it the ground in front of Cyborg, causing him to become disorientated.

Joker continued his brutal attack on Robin, before Robin caught Joker's foot and twisted it to cause Joker to fall. Robin quickly got up but was monkey-flipped by Joker. Joker jumped on top of Robin and strangled him. Joker laughed insanely as he felt Robin struggle for air.

Beast Boy saw through the smoke to see Raven being electrocuted cruelly by Daniel. He heard her desperate pleas for surrender and mercy, but was only returned by laughter and more lightning from Daniel.

"NOOOOO!! Leave her alone!!" Beast Boy cried out angrily, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"If you say so!" Daniel responded as he stopped torturing Raven, and instead aimed a powerful lightning –bolt at Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy felt his entire body shake violently before he felt his heart stop. He then felt his blood being replaced with ice, before darkness consumed his vision.

"BEAST BOY!!!!" Raven cried out painfully. Tears also pouring from her eyes, as she felt Beast Boy's life escape from his body with her weakened empathic powers.

"Be sure to say hi to BB for me!" Daniel laughed as he shot another bolt, this one killing Raven.

Cyborg walked out of the smoke to see no one around him. He then felt something tugging at his back. He looked back to see the jesters pulling wires out from his back.

"Yo, Stop! You're gonna shut me down!!" Cyborg cried out trying to grab the henchmen from his back. But the jesters pulled out the power cord, causing Cyborg to stop all his actions abruptly. He then toppled over lifeless, his robotic eye shutting off, as his human eye fluttered closed. The jesters then continued to pull his body parts apart before throwing his severed head in a garbage chute, which led to a shredder.

"Laugh Robin! Laugh with your final breath!" Joker screamed, before a Star bolt made contact with his back. Robin head-butted Joker, who stumbled to his feet. Robin ran up to Joker but was stopped when Joker threw a gas-pellet to the ground, causing Robin to cough loudly. When he looked back up he saw Joker hold an unconscious Starfire by her neck over a boiling pool of chemicals below. Robin's breath was caught in his throat as he saw Joker smile criminally again.

"Make one move, and your poor princess will see a horrible demise" Joker threatened, Robin stood there frozen with fear, before falling to his knees crying.

"Please! Let her go!" Robin begged, Starfire slowly began to stir back into consciousness, only to see a begging Robin in front of Joker, who was holding her above toxic chemicals. Starfire tried to escape but was still too weak from the gas that she inhaled.

"If you say so, Robin!" Joker laughed sadistically as he released Starfire from his death-grip, causing Starfire to fall. Everything was in slow-motion for Robin as he heard Starfire scream as she fell into the chemicals.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran to save Starfire, but right before he could dive down to save the woman he loved, Joker clotheslined Robin, causing him to flip onto his stomach and land hard on the floor. Starfire landed into the chemicals with a big loud splash. Robin saw the death of his beloved, and he yelled out in both sheer anger and pain. When he looked up, instead of seeing Joker he saw the inside of Joker's pistol. He quickly knew he was on the wrong side of the gun.

'I'm so sorry Starfire. You never deserved any of this. But I guess this is the end. Hope to see you soon Star' Robin thought to himself as his life flashed before his eyes. But the only image that Robin could see, was the image and feeling of Starfire's lips on his own, when she first landed on earth. Robin's eyes began to water under his mask.

"Nighty-night Robin" Joker laughed as he pulled the trigger and ended Robin's life.

Joker laughed at the scene in front of him. All the Teen Titans were on the floor together; grunting, tossing, turning, and yelling in their sleep.

"Awww, don't they just look _adorable _in their sleep?" Joker asked rhetorically

"Note to self, remember to thank Crane for that Fear gas" Joker laughed, as his men packed all their stolen goods into helicopters and trucks, ready to leave the toy factory for a new hide out. He walked over to the suffering Titans, and bent over them.

"Sweet dreams, Robin" Joker whispered into Robin's ear, as he got up and left the factory on his helicopter.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 9! Hope you guys liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it! I was listening to 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica (WOOO!! ROCK ON!! \m/) while writing this chapter, so that's where the ideas for the nightmares came in! Anyways be sure to read and review to let me know what you guys think! Until next time! Rock On!!


	10. Joker Rules

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 10

Joker Rules!

A/N: Just to clear up some confusion from the previous chapter, NO ONE died in the last chapter! It was only a nightmare sequence caused by the 'Fear Gas.' Well hopefully that cleared up any confusion! Now let's move on!

The Teen Titans continued to have horrible nightmares, even hours after the Joker escaped. But eventually Robin was the first to wake up. He held his head in pain, then hugged himself out of the cold-fear that he was feeling.

'It felt so real!' Robin thought to himself, before looking at his fellow team mates. He saw Raven clinging to Beast Boy in fear as she grunted in her sleep. Beast Boy also held Raven close to him as he talked in his sleep. He saw Cyborg tossing and turning also moaning from the nightmares he was experiencing. But when he saw Starfire, it broke his heart. She was crying silently, but he could still hear her. He slowly crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear to wake up

"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly, as her eyes fluttered open slowly

"Ya Star, it's me. I'm here" Robin answered with a small smile on his face. Starfire immediately hugged him. Robin was caught by surprise but quickly returned the hug.

"Oh Robin! I t-thought y-y-you w-were gone f-forever! I saw that m-m-monster-clown s-s-shoot you!" Starfire spoke brokenly, because of her crying profusely. Robin himself couldn't help but shed tears as well.

"I saw you fall into the chemicals! And I couldn't do anything to s-save you!" Robin cried on her shoulders

"I really…thought…you died" Starfire whispered

"Like-wise" Robin replied, before locking eyes with Starfire. Robin knew that right now was the time to tell Starfire how he felt about her.

'Come on Robin! Tell her! Tell her now! She deserves to know! Especially after that horrible lie you told! You could've broken her heart for all you know!' Robin yelled at himself mentally

"Starfire…" Robin began with a deep breath, Starfire looked up from his chest with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I…lo…" Robin cleared his throat

'Come on! Just say it! Stop being such a wuss! ' Robin yelled at himself again

"I love you" Robin finally blurted out, but before he could even think about Starfire's reaction she placed her lips against his. Robin instinctively returned the kiss with more passion as his arms found their way around Starfire's waist. Their tongues battled against each other in an attempt to see who was kissing harder. After a full minute, they finally broke apart when air was nagging to get into their lungs.

"I love you too, Robin" Starfire replied lovingly

"I'm sorry I lied, I just did it to save you from the Joker" Robin apologized

"It is okay now. None of that matters." Starfire reassured him as they came back for another kiss. When they broke apart for a second time, they decided it was time to wake up their friends. They walked over to Raven and Beast Boy first and gently shook them awake. They finally came to Cyborg, but were having trouble waking him up. When everything they tried failed, Beast Boy stuck his finger in his mouth before giving his robotic friend a VERY wet-willy.

"AHHHH!! Man! Not cool BB!!" Cyborg yelled as he tried to clean his ear, which was violated with Beast Boy's germs.

"So what happened?" Raven asked

"Joker poisoned us with 'Fear Gas'. Giving us excruciating nightmares." Robin explained

"It was all a nightmare!? But they felt so real!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as everyone nodded in agreement

"But they weren't, now come on! We have to find the Joker!"Robin ordered

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at clowns the same way again!" Cyborg confessed as they all ran to the T-car. Once they made it, they noticed another Joker's card on the wind-shield wiper. Robin picked it up and read the note on the back.

'_Dear Robin and friends,_

_I decided to leave you poor things alone_

_And have a good night's sleep!_

_You all looked like you were having sweet dreams!_

_Anyways, don't bother looking for me_

_Because I'll happily reveal my master plan_

_On channel 9 news at 8:oo!_

_Be sure to tune in!'_

_Mr. J_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy the show! HE HE HA HA HA!_

After reading the note, he flipped the card to see a red-arrow pointing down. Robin looked down to see a newspaper on the ground. The front page was just a picture of the mayor, but he had a smile drawn on him with red-marker. Scattered all around the newspaper were the words 'He He Ha Ha!' Robin was deeply confused by what all of this meant, but quickly remembered what the note said.

"Cyborg what time is it?" Robin asked

"It's 7: 37, why?" Cyborg replied with a question of his own

"We have to get back to the tower immediately!" Robin declared as everyone got into the T-car and drove off back to the Titan's Tower. They made it back to the tower after, a very long ride of Robin shouting in Cyborg's ear to move faster and Cyborg shouting back that he was driving as fast as he could. When they finally made it back, it was exactly 8:00 P.M. Robin ran up into the common and turned on the T.V. He switched to channel 9 only to see a scheduled speech from the mayor of Jump City. Robin stared at the T.V. screen both confused and suspicious at the same time.

"That's it!? You made me rush back home just to catch the mayor's speech?!?" Cyborg asked baffled by the ridiculous reason to rush back home.

"It's called TiVo, bro" Beast Boy told Robin, also skeptical at why Robin would be in such a hurry, just to hear the mayor's speech.

"But…on the card…Joker said to tune in on channel 9 at 8:00 P.M. But why?" Robin asked out loud, to no one in particular

"It must have been a distraction Robin" Cyborg suggested, but then all of a sudden a gunshot was heard over the T.V. screen. Everyone looked over to the T.V. to see the Joker's jesters rush in and capture the mayor and the rest of the mayor's representatives. Everyone else who attended was running and screaming, attempting to leave the building. The jesters quickly shot down the security guards who were trying to save the mayor. Finally from behind the curtains Joker appeared with an enormous smile on his face.

"_Hello citizens of Jump City!"_ Joker greeted over the microphone, waving happily at the camera in front of him.

"_You may all know me as Joker, Clown prince of crime himself! Or just simply as the criminal mastermind with the clown make-up! Or maybe, the man who killed Batman! Either or is acceptable!" _Joker laughed, as he smiled evilly into the camera, Robin felt disgusted and angry at hearing Joker bring up Batman's death, but was certain that now was not the time to lose his cool.

"_Well today is the most important day in Jump City history! As we are about to name a new mayor! Perhaps the most loved mayor in Jump City history!" _ Joker giggled contently

"_You may be asking, 'but what about our current mayor?' Well unfortunately he was just recently found to have committed suicide" _The Joker said with mock sadness in his voice

"_But I'm right here…"_ The mayor began, but was interrupted when the Joker reached his hand back and shot the mayor, the smile or his face never leaving the T.V. screen. He looked back, bent over and placed the gun in the mayor's cold-lifeless hands.

"_Looks like a clean death to me" _Joker remarked as he grabbed the camera and showed the gun in the mayor's hand.

"_Now who could ever take his place?" _The Joker asked rhetorically

"_I will…" _Another man behind the Joker offered, but he was also shot down, but by one of the jesters

"_Who said that? Hmm…I must have been hearing things!" _The Joker laughed

"_Well if no one else will, then I volunteer myself as the new mayor of Jump City! Ah! Here's the Judge himself!" _The Joker said as a man dressed in a suit walked onto the platform. Behind him was a jester holding a gun to his head, forcing him to proclaim Joker as the new mayor.

"_With the power vested in me, I pronounce you… Joker… as the new…"_ The Judge began

"_SAY IT!" _The Jester screamed as he poked the gun harder to the back of the Judge's head

" …_mayor of Jump City" _The Judge announced remorsefully

"_Why thank you!" _Joker said before he shot down the judge as well

"_It's now official ladies and gentlemen! And as my first decree, I will declare a new rule…NO RULES! Go ahead! Run wild! Steal! Cheat! Kill! Download illegal music! GO CRAZY!! NO ONE CAN STOP YOU!! NOT EVEN THE TEEN TITANS!!!" _The Joker laughed insanely. His speech was delivered on every Television and computer in Jump City, so as soon as he delivered his speech, the citizens of Jump City immediately obeyed, and ran the streets into full chaos. A shot of a jailbreak was shown right next to the Joker, revealing an army of his Jesters leading a huge crowd of criminals out of the formally high-guarded prison. The dangerous criminals also took full advantage of the Joker's new order, and began to cause pandemonium all over the city.

"_You see! They have the right idea!" _Joker exclaimed as he continued to laugh

"_Oh! And before I forget! Titans, if you even attempt to stop this anarchy, I will personally launch my missile into the heart of Jump City, turning this magnificent city into a parking lot! And don't think I won't!" _Joker threatened as he walked of the stage with a hearty laugh, another shot was shown to reveal the missile that the Joker was referring too. The missile was tall, with a purple body and green fins and wings. On the body was a big smiley face, underneath it were the words 'Get the punch line?' Then the T.V. screen turned to static.

"No…He's…Taken over" Robin spoke quietly, looking out the window to see Jump City being run into the ground by its own citizens. The rest of the team looked out the window to see crowds of people rioting in the streets, turning cars over, and setting fires.

"What do we do Robin?!?" Cyborg asked hysterically, looking at the chaos running amuck in the city.

"I…don't…know!" Robin stuttered

"What do you mean you don't know!?!" Beast Boy asked

"I…really don't…know what to do" Robin answered honestly

"If we try to stop the Joker, he'll launch his missile! And I wouldn't take his threats lightly! The man is psychotic!" Robin explained, before falling on his knees in frustration

"I hate to say this friends, but maybe we should get some sleep on this" Starfire suggested, looking at the floor regretfully and hopelessly

"How are we supposed to sleep when Jump City is under turmoil!?!" Cyborg yelled at Starfire accidently

"DON'T YELL AT HER!!" Robin shouted back at Cyborg, taking everyone by surprise by his sudden outburst.

"Whoa man, I didn't mean to yell at her…" Cyborg apologized, but Robin gave him a saddened glare. Cyborg knew that Robin was under a lot of pressure as the leader of the team, and now more than ever with the Joker as the new self-proclaimed mayor of Jump City.

"Maybe Starfire is right, maybe we all should get some sleep and figure out a way to stop this madness tomorrow" Raven suggested

"I agree with Raven" Beast Boy chimed in

"Ya, maybe we should" Robin agreed, calming down. Everyone exited the room and headed for their respective rooms, not looking forward to sleeping when knowing very well of the self-destruction of Jump City was occurring right outside of the island. Starfire caught up with Robin, who was hiding in his quarters. Robin was thinking as hard as he could on how to stop the Joker in such a tight situation that they were in.

"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly

"Yes Star?" Robin asked back

"Would you like me to keep you company?" Starfire asked sweetly, with a caring smile. Robin returned the smile and gestured for her sit next to him. Starfire obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek softly.

"I'm sure we will find a way out of this Robin. We always do" Starfire comforted Robin, who only smiled at her reassurance

"I hope your right Star, I really hope you are" Robin said silently as he felt Starfire fall asleep in his arms with her head resting on his shoulders. He rested his head on hers' and also fell into a deep slumber.

Beast Boy and Raven were the only two walking together to their rooms, since their rooms were in the same hallway.

"Well….goodnight Raven" Beast Boy said kindly as he kissed her on her charka. When he turned to leave to his own room, he felt Raven's hand on his arm, holding him back from leaving. He turned back to her confused at why she wasn't letting him go back to his room.

"Wait, Beast Boy…would you like…to sleep with me tonight?" Raven asked warily, blushing brightly

"Um…sure why not?" Beast Boy replied with a grin, and a blush to match Raven's. They both walked into her room and laid beside each other on her bed.

"Good night Rae, and sweet dreams" Beast Boy whispered in her ear and kissed her chastely on the lips, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"You too Beast Boy…" Raven answered back with a shy smile, before giving Beast Boy a kiss of her own.

The two young lovers quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring of the surprises and shock they would receive in the morning. They just savored this moment that they spent together.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well there you have it folks! I decided to give you guys a quick update! I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! So you know the drill! Read and Review! Until next time!


	11. Big Surprises!

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 11

Big Surprises!

A/N: Well I have just written the next chapter for the story so here we go! Be sure to read the author's note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the Teen Titans : (

It has been two weeks since the Joker took over Jump City, and things were only getting worse. The city was coming to absolute chaos as most of the citizens took advantage of the 'no rules' rule. Criminals and citizens alike were having a field day, as crime rates sky-rocketed off the charts within the first few days. To Robin, this was a complete nightmare. The city that he was responsible to protect was quickly falling apart thanks to the Joker, who didn't even have to lift a finger. Joker was really running Jump City to self-destruction.

"I can't believe this is really happening Star. It's my responsibility to protect this city, and I'm failing miserably" Robin said quietly in the Common room, sitting on the couch next to Starfire. Starfire reached down and squeezed Robin's hand to comfort him.

"Please Robin, do not blame yourself for this! This is the evil Joker's doing, not yours!" Starfire reassured

"I know, but I should be able to stop him! But I just can't seem to! He's much craftier and more dangerous than anyone we've dealt with before! He took Slade out of the picture faster than we could blink!" Robin said, as he buried his head in his hands letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Robin, I am most certain that we will defeat the Joker, just like we did with numerous villains before him, and just like we will with numerous villains after him. I believe in you Robin" Starfire told Robin with a small smile. Robin returned the smile as he whispered thank you.

"Well then, I guess I'll be in my quarters to come up with a plan to end Joker's little field trip once and for all" Robin stated as he got up and walked to his room. Starfire followed Robin with her eyes, smiling at his rising spirits.

"Oh and Starfire" Robin stopped as he looked back at Starfire

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked also getting up from the couch

"I love you" Robin stated genuinely

"I love you too" Starfire giggled before flying up to him and kissing him on the cheek. They walked out of the common room and headed to the training room, instead of Robin's quarters, to let out any aggressions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven was feeling rather sick in the morning ever since the night that she and Beast Boy spent together. She had to rush early in the morning to her bathroom to vomit, and she didn't know why. At first she thought she might have caught a stomach flu, but was told otherwise by the medical bay readings. This really had Beast Boy worried, watching his love vomiting every morning for the past few days, and only to go back to bed with a headache to accompany her sickness, as she stated before. Beast Boy got up from bed, and decided to check up on Raven. He came to her room and softly knocked on her door.

"Raven, are you okay?" 'Of course she's not idiot! She's throwing up!' Beast Boy yelled at himself, he ignored his thoughts when he heard Raven yelp helplessly in her private bathroom. Beast Boy quickly turned into a fly and flew underneath the door. Changing back to his human-self, he ran over to Raven in her bathroom and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered softly as she leaned against his chest, breathing heavily

"Shh Raven. Just relax" Beast Boy whispered still rubbing Raven's back, she soon began to calm down. After five minutes Raven felt normal again, and slowly got back to her feet with Beast Boy's help.

"Feeling better?" Beast Boy asked sweetly, Raven nodded as they walked out of her bathroom and sat on her bed.

"Beast Boy…I don't know what's wrong with me" Raven said quietly as she looked down at her hands

"Rae…there's nothing wrong with you" Beast Boy tried to console her, but only got a glare in return. Beast Boy rubbed his neck nervously grinning sheepishly at his stupid comment.

"Okay maybe I was wrong…but everyone gets sick every now and then!" Beast Boy as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's just it. I went to the medical bay and tested myself for any illnesses but they all came back negative. And besides my healing powers would have kicked in by now" Raven explained, before sighing deeply and rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"Hmm…I don't really know what to say" Beast Boy said honestly

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better" Raven retorted sarcastically

"How about I make you some waffles?" Beast Boy asked as he rubbed Raven's leg reassuringly

"Thank you" Raven whispered

"Great! I'll be right back!" Beast Boy said as he ran out the door to make his girlfriend some waffles. Raven couldn't help but ponder what was making her feel so sick. She thought if it wasn't a physical sickness, perhaps it was an emotional one. She walked over to her cabinet and pulled out her hand mirror. She began to chant her mantra and was immediately sucked into the mirror returning to Nevermore. She landed with a thud, and to her dismay, she landed in Happy's realm. The pink cloaked emotion looked back to see Raven and immediately ran over to her, and wrapped Raven in a hug.

"RAVEN! I'm so happy to see you!" Happy exclaimed…well happily

"Um…thanks but can you let me go now?" Raven asked calmly, Happy reacted by letting go of Raven so she could breath normally again.

"So what brings you back here to nevermore? Maybe a certain little grass stain?" Happy winked at Raven, who only blushed in return. Happy giggled at seeing Raven getting embarrassed.

"You know ever since you and Beast Boy got together, I've…I mean,_ we've_ never been happier!" Happy exclaimed, before sighing contently

"Um…where's Knowledge?" Raven asked, changing the subject

"Oh, she's in her library, as usual! She's got a surprise for you!" Happy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitingly

"What is it?" Raven asked

"If I told you…it wouldn't be a surprise! Duh!" Happy remarked, placing her hands on her hips. Raven only sighed as she walked over to the familiar library. She stepped in to see her yellow-cloaked emotion reading a book, but what really confused Raven was the title of the book; "How to Raise a Child."

"Um…hello?" Raven asked, breaking Knowledge away from her book.

"Ah, Raven! I'm glad see you here!" Knowledge said as she got up and hovered over to Raven

"Um…thanks. Happy said something about a surprise…what's that all about?" Raven asked

"Ah yes! Well congratulations Raven! You have conceived!" Knowledge said warmly. Raven stared back wide-eyed in horror, on the verge of passing out, which she did. Knowledge sighed deeply, before Happy ran in and began to shake Raven gently.

"Raven. Ra-aven. Raven!!" Happy shouted waking Raven up from her unconsciousness.

"Uh…" Raven groaned as she grabbed her head

"Yay! She's awake!" Happy clapped cheerfully

"What happened?" Raven asked, still dazed

"Oh, you feinted when Knowledge told you that you were pregnant!" Happy clarified

"Tell me this is a joke! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" Raven cried out

"Nope! This is real, silly! We're gonna be mommies! Isn't that great!" Happy shouted gleefully, giggling and squealing in the process.

"NO!! I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm only 18!!" Raven yelled before grunting in aggravation

"How did this happen?" Raven asked

"Well remember two weeks ago, when BB slept in your room? Well I sort of took advantage of the opportunity and…well you know what happens next" An emotion dressed in a bright Maroon cloak explained, as she stepped in front of the other two emotions.

"Who are you?" Raven asked

"I'm lust" Lust introduced herself, Raven's eye only grew wider and her cheeks flushed harder.

"And I've been _dying_ to finally get a night alone with BB, if you know what I mean" Lust winked as she licked her lips

"What am I going to do?!?" Raven asked desperately, burying her face in her hands

"Well you can start by informing Beast Boy that he's going to be a father" Knowledge said

"But what if he leaves me?!? We just got together and now we're going to be parents!!" Raven yelled again

"Jeez Raven! We're not deaf you know! You can stop yelling now" Rude added as she joined the group of emotions

"Raven, trust me, he won't leave you. He'll probably be surprised and scared, but he would never leave us. He loves us" Knowledge reassured Raven as she placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"And if he does…I'll personally send him to another dimension filled with fear and suffering!" Rage added. Everyone gave her a glare to show how unappreciative they were of her threat.

"But what about the team?!? With me being pregnant, they're going to be at least one person short! And with Joker as mayor of Jump City, Robin will be less than pleased to see me sitting on the sidelines!" Raven argued

"Well, that's an obstacle we're going to have to overcome." Knowledge replied

"But don't worry Raven! All you need is love! And Beast Boy loves you! And you know all of us love him back!" Love added with a huge grin on her face, all the other emotions couldn't help but smile either. Raven looked around to see all of her emotions, and sighed again. She nodded at Love, agreeing that she loved Beast Boy, but she was still nervous about being a mother.

"Well thanks for everything. I guess I'm going to tell to him when he gets me my breakfast" Raven stated

"Breakfast in bed?!? AWWW!!!" Love, Affection, and Happy sighed dreamily at the thought. Raven ignored them and walked over to Brave.

"Don't worry Rae! I got your back!" Brave shouted with a smile, giving Raven a thumbs up. Raven took a deep breath and began to chant her mantra again. As she returned back to her room, all the emotions waved goodbye at her.

"I betcha BB gonna's feint just like Rae" Rude challenged Happy

"You're on grumpy!" Happy agreed. Rude spat in her hand and extended it to Happy for a handshake. Happy barely touched the disgusting emotion's hand with her fingers, but the bet was official.

Raven returned to her room, right before Beast Boy knocked on her door. Raven took another deep, pulled up her hood to hide her flustered face, and opened the door for Beast Boy. Beast Boy greeted her with his trademark grin, as he held a tray with Raven's breakfast waiting to be consumed. He walked over to Raven's bed and sat next to Raven.

"I got you waffles, coated with just the right amount of maple syrup to your fancy! I got you some herbal tea, no sugar added. And I got you a plate of scrambled eggs and some bacon! I would've used tofu, but knowing that your sick and all, I decided to spare you this one time" Beast Boy chuckled after he listed the breakfast that he made for Raven.

"Beast Boy, this is so sweet…" Raven started but was interrupted when Beast Boy brought a fork, with the waffles he made, up to her mouth

"Shhh. Just open up so I can feed you" Beast Boy stated

"Beast Boy, I'm completely capable of feeding myself" Raven replied in her monotone, but Beast Boy gave her a serious look, she sighed in defeat and opened her mouth. Beast Boy gently placed the fork in her mouth as she began to chew on the food. Her face brightened up as the sensation of the waffles hit her taste buds.

"Wow, Beast Boy! This is really good!" Raven complimented honestly

"Thanks, I just thought I should make the girl of my dreams, especially great tasting waffles!" Beast Boy said with another grin. Raven blushed lightly under her hood, but grew a small smile.

'Told you, he loves you!' Love said in Raven's mind. Beast Boy continued to feed Raven, until she finished her meal.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something" Raven started

"Rae, you can tell me anything" Beast Boy put his hand on Raven's shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Raven took another deep breath and turned to face Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…I…I'm…with a…child" Raven whispered so quietly, even with his sensitive hearing, Beast Boy was having trouble understanding what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Rae, what was that?" Beast Boy asked as he cupped his ear. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and placed it on her slim stomach.

"Beast Boy, I'm pregnant…with…your child" Raven whispered again, but Beast Boy understood this time.

"Y-You…You're p-pregnant??" Beast Boy repeated as Raven nodded shyly. When she looked up, to her surprise, Beast Boy was grinning. He was grinning ear to ear, enough to make his trademark grin look like a frown.

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant!! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!!" Beast Boy jumped up and down excitingly.

'HAHA! I win!!' Happy gloated back in Nevermore, as Rude grunted in frustration.

"You're not upset??" Raven asked confused

"Upset?!? Raven, We're gonna be parents!!!" Beast Boy yelled, doing a victory dance around Raven's room.

"Yes, we are. We're going to be parents!" Realization finally hit Raven, as she too grew a very rare grin on her face. She got up and hugged Beast Boy, he warmly returned the hug before pulling down her hood and kissing her lightly on the lips. They heard a cry of horror from the common room, which sounded to be Cyborg, but they ignored it and continued to live in their own little world.

"We're gonna have little BB and Rae Jrs running around the tower!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. Raven just laid her head on his chest, never letting him go from her grasp. Beast Boy's grin slowly turned into a terrified look when another realization came to his mind.

"Robin's gonna kill me!!" Beast Boy cried out in fear. Raven looked up at him and gave a small giggle. At hearing her laugh, he quickly forgot about his certain doom and chuckled as well.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure boy wonder doesn't kill my baby's daddy" Raven reassured as she kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. Beast Boy smiled as they walked over to the common room hand in hand ready to give the other titans the good news. When they entered the room, they saw Cyborg crying over the Xbox 360, which was set aflame. Starfire and Robin were patting his back telling him that it would be okay.

"I was so close to the 30th level on Nazi Zombies! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BLOW UP!?! Just like everything in my life…not true, but still!" Cyborg continued to cry

"Um…guys! Raven and I have an announcement to make" Beast Boy announced, Starfire and Robin looked up to see what they wanted to say, as Cyborg continued to cry over his great loss.

"What is it friends?" Starfire asked curiously. Raven took a deep breath while Beast Boy gently squeezed her hand.

"Everyone, I'm…pregnant, with Beast Boy's child" Raven said out loud. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Beast Boy and Raven in shock. Even Cyborg stopped crying and stood up to look over at his friends stunned at what he heard. There was a long awkward silence, and Raven was really beginning to panic. Beast Boy felt her shake and decided to break the ice for her sake, right when he opened his mouth to say something, Starfire squealed in excitement.

"I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU MY FRIENDS!!" Starfire squealed as she engulfed Beast Boy and Raven in a bear hug. The two parents to-be were quickly losing air and if someone didn't cut in soon…

"Starfire…the…baby!" Beast Boy managed to gasp, Starfire quickly let go of her friends and apologized. Cyborg walked over and hugged Raven, before grabbing Beast Boy in a headlock and torturing him with a noogie.

"Congrats grass stain!" Cyborg congratulated, still rubbing his metallic knuckles on Beast Boy's head.

"OW!! OKAY!! OKAY!!! UNCLE!! UNCLE!!!" Beast Boy yelled, desperately trying to break loose. Cyborg finally stopped and Beast Boy toppled over in pain. Robin, still stood frozen in surprise, continued to gawk at the rest of the team.

"Um…congratulations you guys!" Robin finally cried out happily, breaking out of his trance and hugging his two friends.

"You do know you're dead, right Beast Boy" Robin whispered in Beast Boy's ear

"Dude! I swear it was an accident! Please don't kill me!" Beast Boy begged

"No! Not by me! I mean Raven is gonna kill you when her mood swings start kicking in!" Robin informed with a laugh. Cyborg and Starfire joined in on the laugh as Raven grew a mischievous smirk. Beast Boy could only feint at realizing that, right now, Raven would be a saint compared to her soon arrival of mood-swings. The entire team entered the kitchen ready to celebrate Beast Boy and Raven's great news, and all happy to receive some hope in this horrible mess they were in with the Joker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile back in the chaotic city, that was once Jump City, Joker sat in the mayor's office in City Hall, waiting for one of his henchmen to bring him the news he was waiting for. As if on cue, a jester walked into the room and over to Joker's desk, with folders in his hands.

"Boss, we successfully hacked into the City's communicational system. We now can see and hear what everyone in Jump City is doing. We just finished hacking the Titans Tower security system, so we can also keep an eye on them" The Jester informed

"Excellent!" Joker smiled at hearing the report

"We also recorded their last gathering, here's the disc" The Jester handed the DVD to the Joker, who grabbed it and placed in the DVD player on his large Television. The Joker watched with a sinister smile, as he heard Raven and Beast Boy declare they were expecting a child. He paused the video and began to chuckle wickedly.

"So the pale young lady and the green fellow are now parents to-be? Hmm…." The Joker stated as he rubbed his chin in deep thought, before he snapped his fingers and grinned evilly again

"Well then! I should throw them a baby shower!" The Joker said menacingly, as he threw himself into a fit of insane laughter.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well that's chapter 11! I hope you guys liked it! You know, now that BB and Rae are expecting a child, this story is going to be even MORE EPIC!!! Anyways don't forget to read and review! Also I'm opening a poll to see what you guys would like the child to be!! I will close the poll on October 2nd, which is next friday i believe! Be sure to vote and Review!!! Later!


	12. The Little Moments

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 12

Straying From the Pack

A/N: Well I just checked the poll, and thanks to all of you who voted! Anyways thanks again for all the support! So as a reward, here's chapter 12!

"Hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked his pregnant girlfriend who was resting her head on his chest.

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven asked back

"What would you want our child to be?" Beast Boy asked again

"What do you mean?" Raven got up and looked Beast Boy in the eyes, a bit confused by the question

"I mean, like what would you want the gender to be? A boy or a girl?" Beast Boy asked, curious at what gender Raven would prefer their child to be.

"Hmm…" Raven pondered for a second

"I guess I would want a…" Raven was interrupted by Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire entering the Common room. Cyborg and Robin were arguing about something, while Starfire stood behind them, slightly annoyed at their useless bickering. Raven and Beast Boy got up and walked over to the shouting "elders" of the group.

"Star, what are they fighting over this time?" Raven asked a bit aggravated that they interrupted her little talk with Beast Boy.

"They are arguing on what to do about the city's current condition. They have been at it for a long time now." Starfire explained

"I say we go down there, and bash some heads together!" Cyborg yelled at Robin

"That's irrational! We should stay in the tower and come up with the perfect attack against the Joker!" Robin shouted back

"It's been three weeks Robin! How long do you intend to hide from that clown before we finally attack him!?" Cyborg was yelling at the top his lungs now

"As long as it takes to come up with the perfect strike against the Joker!!" Robin retorted

"Cyborg, you know how crazy Joker is. He almost killed us on three separate occasions!" Robin clarified

"Yeah but, Robin…have you taken a look out the window?? It doesn't even look like Jump City anymore! It looks more like Raccoon city!!" Cyborg yelled

"I know Cyborg, but please, just be patient with me" Robin implored as he sat down on the couch. Cyborg let out a deep sigh before slumping down on the couch next to Robin.

"How about we go down to town, and find out where Joker is hiding?" Beast Boy asked

"How are we supposed to that?" Cyborg asked back

"I don't know. Maybe we could find some of his goons, and squeeze the information out of them" Beast Boy suggested

"Beast Boy that's such a stupid…!" Cyborg began but was interrupted by Robin

"Wait Cyborg, Beast Boy may actually have a good idea!" Robin said as he got up from the couch

"Yeah! Wait I do?" Beast Boy looked at Robin with a confused look on his face

"Yes! If we can find one of Joker's jesters, we can force him to confess Joker's hide out! Beast Boy! That's genius!" Robin exclaimed

"See Rae? I told you I was smart" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows, as Raven rolled her eyes

"But won't they be cautious around us?" Starfire asked

"That's true, but then again, maybe we should go undercover!" Robin implied

"How so?" Cyborg asked

"We should go to the city, and act like delinquents" Robin explained

"But won't it be suspicious that us Titans are joining in on the _'fun?'_" Raven asked, with air quotes

"That's why we'll dress casually, or as casual as we can be" Robin stated

"I know! I'll get the Holographic rings to make us look normal!" Cyborg called out

"Then it's settled. We'll go into town and find out where Joker is hiding" Robin confirmed

"Nice!"

"Sweet!"

"Most Excellent!"

"Okay"

"Um…actually Raven, you should stay here in the tower. You know with you being pregnant and all" Robin told Raven sternly

"Robin, I think I'm perfectly capable of…" Raven was interrupted by Beast Boy who put his arm around her waist comfortably

"No Raven, he's right. You should stay here where it's safe. And if you guys don't mind, I'd like to keep Raven company." Beast Boy declared staring at Robin, who nodded in agreement

"Ya, that's fine Beast Boy. Besides, that is _your _child Raven's carrying. You kind of owe it to her" Robin chuckled. Raven glared at him, quickly stopping his chuckling, as he cleared his throat and went back to being his serious self.

"Well then, Star, Cyborg, and I, will go fetch the rings, and head into the city while you two stay here" Robin confirmed once more, as he led Starfire out the common room. Cyborg followed after them, before smirking at Beast Boy and Raven.

"Have fun you two little love birds!" Cyborg laughed as he ran out the common room. Raven and Beast Boy could only blush at the statement.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all met up in Cyborg's room to go over the plan one more time. Once they finished, Cyborg walked over to his desk and pulled out three rings from the drawer. He handed two of them to Robin and Starfire.

"Okay, once you place the rings on your fingers, your physical looks will change" Cyborg explained. All three of them placed the rings on their fingers and immediately, their appearances changed. Robin no longer had short-spiked hair; it was replaced with long greasy hair. His clothes changed from his usual traffic-light colored uniform, to a black shirt with black jeans. Starfire's skin was a normal tone, compared to her usual orange-tanned skin tone. Her usual purple top and mini-skirt, changed to a dark-red tank-top and skinny jeans. Cyborg's metallic body parts were hidden behind normal looking skin. He also had on a grey hoodie and grey sweat-pants to match.

"I just programmed the rings to make us look more like delinquents." Cyborg stated

"How long will the appearances last?" Robin asked as he looked in a mirror

"We have two hours. So we better get a move on" Cyborg explained

"Okay then, let's go!" Robin ordered as the three Titans exited the room and headed out the Tower

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well, I guess we're alone in the tower together" Beast Boy chuckled as he scratched the back of his head

"Yeah" Raven replied plainly as she took a seat on the couch

"Hey Rae! How about we play some video games?!" Beast Boy asked excitingly, Raven let out an annoyed sigh before rejecting the offer.

"Aw come on Rae! Please? Just this one time?" Beast Boy begged, giving his best puppy-dog pout, without actually changing into a puppy. Raven looked at him and regretted it. She let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Fine! But just this one time!" Raven repeated. Beast Boy jumped up in excitement before planting a kiss on Raven's cheek.

"You won't regret it!" Beast Boy told her as he ran over to the television and grabbed himself and Raven a controller.

"For your sake, I hope your right" Raven threatened playfully, smiling under her hood. Beast Boy came back and took a seat next to Raven. He handed her a controller and turned on the Television to reveal the Xbox 360 start up screen.

"Okay, the name of the game is Halo 3" Beast Boy began, as Raven rolled her eyes

"The name already sounds geeky" Raven retorted

"Hey it's not…_that_ geeky" Beast Boy defended, receiving a knowing glare from Raven

"Okay maybe it is, but you'll learn to love it!" Beast Boy chuckled

"I doubt it" Raven said deadpanned. Beast Boy then began to explain the rules and controls of the game. And before they knew it, the game began. At first Beast Boy was decimating Raven, since she was barely trying. Beast Boy found that very aggravating.

"C'mon Rae! You have to at least try!" Beast Boy complained after he successfully shot down Raven's character.

"Video games aren't my thing Beast Boy" Raven explained and was just about to get up but was stopped by Beast Boy grabbing her arm.

"Then how about we make things…_interesting_" Beast Boy grew a mischievous grin

"What do you have in mind?" Raven asked, fascinated at what Beast Boy had to say.

"If I beat you, you have to do something for me…and if you beat me, I have to do something you for you" Beast Boy challenged, wiggling his eyebrows in emphasis.

"Fine" Raven accepted as she sat back down and picked up the controller

"_When _I beat you Rae, you're gonna have to…"Beast Boy pondered for a second, before brightening up with an idea

"Snuggle up with me, and say how much you _love _me! The mushier, the better!" Beast Boy stated

"Dream on lover boy. _When _I beat you, you have to give me a nice long foot massage" Raven replied, smirking at her green boyfriend

"You're on!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the games began

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, back in the city, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were walking around the chaotic city, trying to look for any of the Joker's henchmen. But that was much easier said than done. They had been looking for quite some time, but found no one that they were looking for. Everyone was on the streets wrecking havoc, making it as hard as finding a needle in a hay-stack for the Titans. Grown men were either, throwing flame-lighten bottles of liquor down the streets or joining together to tip over cars and trucks, for no other reason than for the pleasure of the turmoil. Anyone who wasn't part of the massive riot was either, breaking into shops and stores and coming out with expensive valuables, or trying to run and hide from the horrific violence breaking out in the streets . The riot was getting so violent, that at one point, the huge crowd broke into two halves and stood a block away from each other. After a short while, the two armies of criminals let out a battle cry and charged at each other. Striking each other with everything, including a kitchen sink, which was randomly thrown into the rampage. Riot police officers tried to bud in and break up the battle, but all their attempts were futile, because they were out-numbered, at least 2/3 of the city versus two hundred police officers. The three Titans looked on in horror at what the city came to. In only three short weeks, the once great looking Jump City, looked as if a nuclear bomb was set-off and damaged even further with a passing tornado.

"No" Starfire whispered horror-struck

"It's worse than I thought!" Cyborg added

"Come on, we have to move on. We have to find someone who works for Joker" Robin continued to walk through the crowded streets, shoving anyone who was in his way. Everyone was either to drunk or to chaotic to notice Robin pushing them aside. Cyborg and Starfire followed closely. They stopped when a black car screeched to a halt in front of them. Three men came out dressed in black zoot suits and matching hats, with old-style Thompson Sub-Machine Guns in their possessions. They ran into a nearby ally, following what looked like a young women. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, quickly followed suit. The jesters pushed the woman and pressed their guns against her face.

"Hey there pretty mama!' How's about a little smooch?" One of the Jesters taunted. The other two made kissing noises and wolf-calls at the terrified blonde.

"Please leave me alone! I have two little girls and a husband!" The woman begged on her knees

"Ah forget your husband! You've got us now babe!" The leading jester laughed as he picked the woman up roughly. He smashed her against the wall, and began to tear some of her clothes off.

"Pucker up, doll-face" The jester sneered as he leaned in to forcefully kiss his victim

"Leave her alone!" Robin called from behind. The jesters turned around to see the disguised heroes.

"Right, what are you three gonna do? Call the cops?" The leader laughed, as the other two followed his lead. Robin took of his ring to expose his uniform, Cyborg and Starfire also removed their rings, and prepared themselves for a fight.

"Actually, we are the authorities" Robin stated, before charging at the leader and snatching away his SMG and taking him out by throwing him against a nearby dumpster. Cyborg grabbed another Jester by the throat and smashed him against the wall, knocking him out unconscious. The last standing henchman dropped his weapon and made a run for it. But Starfire flew after him, and caught up to him effortlessly. Grabbing him by his shoulders, she flew straight up and landed on top of a rooftop and dangled him over it. The henchman screamed in terror, before Starfire calmly asked him where the Joker was located. The Jester spilled his guts immediately and revealed the Joker's hide-out. Starfire floated back to the ground in front of her two team mates. They tied up the three criminals together and left them there, as they struggled to untie themselves but to no avail.

"I have found out where the Joker is hiding" Starfire said as they walked out of the alley

"Where?" Cyborg and Robin asked simultaneously

"In the hall of the City" Starfire answered

"Of course!" Cyborg slapped his hand over his face

"It was so obvious!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Maybe a bit too obvious" Robin said quietly

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked

"I don't know, it could be a trap" Robin clarified

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Cyborg shouted as they ran out of the alley and got into the camouflaged T-Car. They drove down the crowded streets, dodging the rioters and many other obstacles on the road from the riots. They finally made it to their destination, City Hall. To their surprise, the building was still completely intact, looking exactly the same before Joker took over. They ran out of the T-Car and entered through the large double doors. Inside the building, was a completely different story. It looked like the inside of a fun house, only a lot creepier. The pictures on the walls were all of the Joker, smiling evilly.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like the pictures are staring at us?" Cyborg asked, freaking out as the eyes on the pictures were following them as they moved. They stopped and looked up at the frames, whose eyes returned to their normal position. Robin's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the wall decoratives, but continued walking ahead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at the tower, Beast Boy was frantically pushing buttons on his controller, desperately trying to overcome Raven's sudden domination in the game. At first, the round was completely one-sided, with Beast Boy getting all the kills. But half-way through, Raven got the hang of the first-person shooter game, and made a surprisingly impressive come-back, only a point behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy was sweating bullets, as Raven killed him again in the game, tying the game up, for the winning point.

"Aw come on!" Beast Boy whined as Raven giggled uncharacteristically, she immediately blushed when she realized that she was laughing. She was truly grateful that her face was under her hood. But to her dismay, Beast Boy heard it, and despite himself, he laughed.

"Wow Rae! I could really get used to your laugh!" Beast Boy grinned, Raven grunted angrily, but decided to take advantage of Beast Boy's distraction and finished the job, she killed him for the win. Beast Boy turned to face the television to hear the voice on the screen, confirm Raven's victory. Beast Boy's smile quickly dropped and was replaced with a shocked expression. He looked back at Raven, who only had a smirk on her face.

"Hey! No fair! You distracted me!" Beast Boy complained. Raven bent down and untied her battle boots, revealing her bare feet. She lifted them up and placed them on Beast Boy's lap.

"Time to pay up" Raven stated in her monotone, but still had a satisfied smile on her face. Beast Boy growled in frustration as he began to massage his girlfriend's feet. Raven moaned, obviously enjoying the touch of her green boyfriend's hand on her naked feet. Beast Boy smiled mischievously before he began to tickle Raven's feet. Raven's eyes widened as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"B-Beast B-B-Boy! S-STOP!" Raven yelled in between her hysterical laughter

"Na-uh Rae! I'm addicted to your laughter!" Beast Boy told her. He then worked away from her feet and began to tickle Raven on her ribs.

"P-Plea…PLEASE S-STOP!" Raven yelled again as tears began to form in her eyes, from her non-stop giggling

"Well…since you asked nicely, fine, I'll stop" Beast Boy ceased his tickle torture on Raven. Raven tried to regain her composure, before giving Beast Boy an angry stare. Beast Boy only chuckled lightly, but was caught off guard when Raven's black aurora surrounded his body, gluing him to the couch.

"Raven…what are you…?" Beast Boy stopped talking and began to laugh wildly as Raven tickled Beast Boy back.

"O-Okay! U-Uncle! Uncle!" Beast Boy cried desperately, unable to move because of Raven's magic paralyzing him to the couch. Raven didn't stop; she continued her tickling until Beast Boy began to cry. Deciding that she tormented her boyfriend enough, she stopped and released her magic's grasp on Beast Boy.

"Even?" Beast Boy asked as he was trying to catch his breath

"No. You still owe me a _proper _foot massage!" Raven demanded. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and sighed with a small smile on his face. He motioned for Raven to lift her feet up, which she did, and he commenced to rub her feet again.

"You have really pretty feet, Rae" Beast Boy complimented with a smile. Raven blushed underneath her hood again, she really despised how much Beast Boy could make her cheeks flush like that.

"Um…thanks, I guess." Raven thanked him awkwardly, Beast Boy smiled sheepishly as he continued his work on her small delicate feet. There was an uncomfortable silence amongst the two lovers, but Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Rae" Beast Boy broke the silence

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven replied

"You never answered my question" Beast Boy said looking up at her face

"What question?" Raven asked playing dumb, even though she knew what he was referring too.

"You know what I'm talking about. What would you like? A girl or a boy?" Beast Boy repeated his question from earlier in the day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After several minutes of walking around the maze, that was once Jump City Hall, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire made it to a fork in the road (or rather a fork in the hallway).

"Which door should we enter, friends?" Starfire asked

"My sensors are picking up motion in the left door" Cyborg explained as he looked up from his radar found on his arm.

"Okay then, left door it is" Robin stated as he opened the door and entered with his friends. A familiar sinister laughter was heard upon entering the room. Robin tensed at hearing the Joker's trademark cackle.

"Show yourself Joker!" Robin shouted. As if on cue the Joker's face appeared on a television screen.

"Indoor voices Robin! There's no need to yell in City Hall" The Joker snickered

"I will ask you one more time Joker…Leave Jump City." Robin spoke softly but dangerously

"Sorry bird boy. No can do. You see, I'm loved here as the Mayor of Jump City! And personally, I take my job to heart" Joker smiled

"Besides, I'm motivated now more than ever! A little birdie told me that two certain team mates were going to have a baby!" The Joker laughed maniacally. The Titans eyes grew wide in horror, terrified that the Joker knew of Raven's pregnancy with Beast Boy's baby.

"IF YOU TOUCH THEM…I'LL…" Robin threatened as he began to breathe heavily in fury

"Déjà vu!" Joker chuckled, receiving a confused look from Robin

"That's almost _exactly_ what Batman told me before he died!" Joker laughed again. Robin couldn't contain it anymore. He let out an angry yell before punching the television screen, chattering it to pieces. Robin continued to breathe heavily and angrily, before a bigger screen lit up in front of them, revealing the Joker laughing again.

"Temper, temper, Robin my boy!" Joker smirked

"You're getting worked up over nothing, really. I was just merely gonna throw them a little Baby Shower!" The Joker guffawed villainously

"Why do you wish to harm our friends?" Starfire asked terrified by the Joker's threat

"Hmm…I guess I just have a devilish sense of humor! HE HE HA HA HA!!" The Joker laughed hysterically

"There is nothing funny about harming a premature family!" Starfire shouted at the screen, her eyes glowing green in blistering fury. This took everyone in the room by surprise.

"That's just it my dear! You just don't get the Joke!" The Joker began to chuckle again

"Well you won't even get to deliver the punch-line when I'm through with you!" Cyborg threatened

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" The Joker said sarcastically and shivered in mock fear

"Anyways, I'm bored of talking. Here's a little gift from me with _love_" Joker stated

"Lights!" Joker commanded. Inside the room that the Titans were in, the lights finally came on to reveal that they were surrounded by Jesters. They quickly got in their fighting positions as the Jesters cocked their trademark Thompson sub machine guns.

"Camera!" Joker cried again as a number of cameras came out from the walls, focusing on the three Titans in several angles.

"ACTION!!" The Joker yelled one more time with a laugh as the battle began.

"I've always wanted to say that!" The Joker chuckled as the giant television screen revealing his face lowered down into the floor.

Cyborg stood in front of Robin and Starfire, with his arms extended out to protect his friends from the rain storm of bullets. Starfire grabbed a hold of Robin's shoulders and flew straight up in the air. She let go of Robin and shot off a hail storm of her star-bolts at the henchmen. As Robin fell he grabbed a Bird-a-Rang and threw it at a row of the Jesters, cutting their SMG's in half. He landed on top of four of them, knocking them to the ground. Cyborg charged his energy beam and shot it at the remaining group of henchmen. They stood together, examining the room, searching for any remaining Jester. Finding no one they ran out the door and followed the echoing laughter in the hallways.

"This way!" Robin cried pointing to a door. He tried opening it, but it was locked. He kicked it down and entered the room. It was filled with computers and surveillance screens. To their horror, all the screens focused on the Titan's Tower.

"He's been spying on us the whole time!" Cyborg exclaimed

"We have to go back and warn Raven and Beast Boy" Robin informed

"Cyborg, can you shut down these cameras?" Robin asked. Cyborg sat down in a chair and began typing away.

"Only temporarily" Cyborg sighed, but quickly got to work and took the cameras and computers offline

"Joker knows his stuff. He has a page-long password to shut down the security systems. It'll take me hours to crack it, so we're gonna have to settle with taking them offline for a couple of days." Cyborg explained as he finished typing and clicking away.

"That should give us enough time to warn friend Raven and Beast Boy" Starfire chirped in

"And to come up with another plan for the Joker" Robin added

"Got it! Okay let's get out of here!" Cyborg stood up ran out of the room. Robin and Starfire followed after him. They got into the T-car once more, and drove off at the speed of sound back to the Tower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'A girl!' Happy squealed in Raven's mind

'No, a boy!' Bravery shouted

'A cute baby girl!' Love cried, joining in on the debate

'Hmm…a boy would be easier to raise' Knowledge suggested

'I say who cares? Either way, BB's gonna have A LOT of diapers to change' Rude said plainly

"Raven! You still there?" Beast Boy asked waving his hands in her face

"Oh…Sorry Beast Boy I was just thinking" Raven said embarrassed that she zoned out like that.

"Me too. It would be nice to have a little girl" Beast Boy said smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck

"A girl? I thought you, of all people, would want a boy" Raven said in her usual monotone

"I don't know. I would like to a have a little miniature Raven running around" Beast Boy admitted. Raven blushed, but couldn't help but smile.

"Beast Boy, that was really sweet. But what if she turned out to be just like me?" Raven asked sadly

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing!" Beast Boy replied

"It is a bad thing. Do you really want another emotion driven female to deal with?" Raven asked

"Hey, I love you just the way you are. And if we had a daughter just like you, it would be like winning the lottery!" Beast Boy said excitingly. Raven sat there in shock, frozen by the words she heard come out of Beast Boy's mouth.

"What…did you just say?" Raven asked quietly

"If we had a daughter…"

"No before that"

"I love you just the way you are?" Beast Boy asked confused at why he had to repeat himself

"You don't mean that" Raven turned away, tears threatening to flow from her eyes

"No one could love me like that" Raven stated. She failed to stop her tears from flowing down her face. Beast Boy brought his hands up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Rae, believe me, I love you. I love everything about you! Your beautiful amethyst eyes. Your amazing violet hair. The way you're so strong in controlling your emotions, to keep your powers under control. And remember, I've been in your mind before! So I know what you have to deal with!" Beast Boy tried to comfort Raven. Raven smiled gratefully and embraced him. He hugged her back as he stroked the hair he claimed to love so much, which was true.

"Thank you Beast Boy!" Raven thanked Beast Boy

"Anytime Rae, anytime" Beast Boy smiled warmly down at her

"And…you know something?" Raven said smiling back at Beast Boy

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"I love you too" Raven returned his feelings. This made Beast Boy grow another wide grin. He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

'Since when did Beast Boy get so tall?' Raven thought to herself, but quickly lost herself at the feeling of Beast Boy's lips against her own. Eventually she pulled away when she heard an explosion from beside her. They turned around to see that Raven's emotions caused the other Xbox to explode.

"Jeez Raven! Moody lately? That was the back-up Xbox!" Beast Boy chuckled

"That was really weird. My powers don't get out of control _that_ easily" Raven explained

"Hmm…maybe the mood swings are starting to kick in?" Beast Boy suggested

"Beast Boy, I'm only three weeks pregnant" Raven replied logically

"Hey, I was just saying" Beast Boy shrugged

"I should meditate" Raven got up from the couch

"Can you meditate here? I really don't want to be away from you" Beast Boy asked shyly, Raven smiled warmly, and nodded as she sat back down next to Beast Boy. She sat in the lotus position and began to chant her usual mantra. After several minutes, Beast Boy couldn't handle the silence, so he decided to turn on the T.V. making sure to keep the volume low to allow Raven to concentrate.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Beast Boy heard Raven whisper. He couldn't help but smile.

'How did I get so lucky? I have the most beautiful girl, who's gonna have my first child' Beast Boy thought happily to himself

"BEAST BOY! RAVEN!" Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all shouted at the same time, causing Raven to fall on her butt and Beast Boy to jump in surprise.

"What…is it?" Beast Boy asked panting and grasping his chest from the near heart attack, Raven groaned in annoyance before Beast Boy helped back on her feet.

"We have the most terrible news" Starfire began sadly

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well there's chapter 12! And the poll results are in; so I'm going to take the results in consideration for the future chapters. I really didn't like this chapter too much. I don't think it was one of my best ones. But anyways, please Read and Review! I feel as if I'm losing some of my fan-base : (

But for all of those who reviewed within the past couple of weeks will be getting an entire chapter dedicated to me replying to their reviews (along with the next chapter of course)! But for those who reviewed more than three times, will be getting a special surprise! So be sure to review!

P.S. It's not a bribe or a competition! But you can take it as whatever you like. lol


	13. Back To Nevermore

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 13

Back To Nevermore

A/N: As you may or may not know, **Raven2k8**and I have a contest going on. Her story "It's a Date" against my story "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger." Unfortunately, she beat me today, but It's still early in the game! Anyways, you guys BETTER read and review her story too! Um…well on with my story.

"What is it?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire looked up at her friend with sad eyes, which only made Raven grow even more uncomfortable.

"J-Jo-k-ker" Starfire stuttered through dry sobs

"The Joker…" Cyborg finished for Starfire. She only nodded sadly

"What about him?" Beast Boy asked

"He has a new plan on his mind" Robin added

"Well…" Beast Boy twirled his hands to encourage Robin to continue

"He threatened to hurt Raven" Robin stated. Raven's eyes grew wide and worried, not because of the harm she could endure, but worried about her unborn child.

"What!?!" Beast Boy asked angrily

"He threatened to hurt Raven" Robin repeated

"But why?" Raven finally spoke up

"He said he was gonna 'throw a baby shower'" Cyborg answered. Raven's stomach flipped as her eyes grew wider. She began to whimper ever so softly, only loud enough that Beast Boy could hear her with his super-sensitive hearing. He grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand to comfort her. He could still feel her shake and quaver in fear. Beast Boy could also feel himself sweating, the drops rolling down his face and falling to the ground. The room was so quiet, it wouldn't be a surprise if Beast Boy wasn't the only one who heard the sweat drop hit the floor.

"Raven, having you join us on missions, is now definitely out of the question" Robin informed, Raven only nodded her head, not even looking from the ground.

"You're going to have to be kept here in the tower at all times, with someone to keep you company" Robin added

"Why?" Raven asked quietly

"Because, he knows where we live" Cyborg answered again

"I'll stay with her" Beast Boy volunteered

"Well actually I was thinking that we should take turns…" Robin stated

"No. She's going to have _my _child, I want to be here to protect her" Beast Boy replied boldly, Robin was taken a bit by surprise. He wasn't used to hearing Beast Boy talking so seriously, and taking responsibility the way he was now.

"Um…Raven?" Robin turned to face the person under the spotlight at the moment.

"Beast Boy…as much as I would love for you to keep me company…they need you" Raven replied sadly

"But Raven…"

"Beast Boy…I'll be fine… I promise" Raven said with the smallest smile

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, receiving a nod from his empathic girlfriend

"Ya B, we do kinda need you. We almost got our butts kicked in the last mission" Cyborg lied, only trying to convince Beast Boy to agree with the arrangement. Beast Boy sighed deeply in defeat

"Fine, we'll take turns. But can I at least stay with her for the next one? Just one more time, please?" Beast Boy clasped his hands together, almost begging his team leader to oblige.

"Fine, Beast Boy." Robin permitted, Beast Boy pumped his arm in the air in triumph.

"Geez BB! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved her!" Cyborg blurted out, not thinking of what he just said

"Um…Cy…I DO LOVE HER!" Beast Boy said what he thought was obvious. Raven blushed but smiled affectionately at Beast Boy, who smiled back.

"Oh" Cyborg smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at how obliviously he sounded

"AWWWWW!!!" Starfire squealed wrapping both Raven and Beast Boy in a hug, once again squeezing the life out of them.

"I am so happy for you two!!" Starfire shouted happily, when she heard Beast Boy and Raven gasp for breathe, she let them go.

"Um…Star, as much as I share your joy for these two, now's not really the time for delight. We have a serious dilemma on our hands right now." Robin snapped everyone back to reality

"Well anyways" Robin continued

"Raven, we'll all take turns on staying with you during missions, while whoever's gone can try to figure out what the Joker is planning on doing." Robin explained

"Robin, we all already know that" Cyborg replied

"I'm just confirming our plan" Robin restated

"Well we aren't pre-schoolers!" Cyborg retorted

"I never said…!" and they were off. Arguing over something completely irrelevant. Starfire sighed as she floated over to the T.V. and decided to watch her favorite fungus-related television show. Raven quietly walked over to Beast Boy and grabbed his hand gently.

"Beast Boy, can we go to my room? I need to show you something" Raven whispered in his ear, Beast Boy nodded as he followed Raven to her room.

They entered her room, as Raven finally let go of Beast Boy's hand and walked over to her drawer. She pulled down her hood and picked her meditation mirror. She motioned for Beast Boy to come over to her, which he did. She grabbed his hand again and began to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"

Then, suddenly a black force came out of the mirror and grabbed the two lovers, and pulled them in. Beast Boy screamed in shock and terror as they floated in a strange parallel universe, before he finally landed hard in a bush. Raven on the other hand, landed gracefully, looking over to see if her boyfriend was alright. Beast Boy rubbed his head, before getting up slowly and walked over to Raven.

"Rae, you could have at least warned me!" Beast Boy groaned in pain, Raven rolled her eyes, punching him playfully on his arm. Beast Boy gave a pathetic yelp of pain, before another squeal filled the air. The person responsible for the excited yell was none other than Happy. The pink-cloaked emotion ran over as fast as she could, engulfing Beast Boy in a hug that could rival Starfire's.

"YAY!!! BB's FINALLY BACK!!" Happy shouted joyfully, jumping up and down with Beast Boy still in her grasp

"Um…good to see you too Happy!" Beast Boy replied as the emotion let him go, and began to giggle

"So Raven?" he asked Raven

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just thought you'd like to see what I've been feeling lately" Raven answered

"U-unless…y-you d-don't care" Timid spoke softly from the shadows. Beast Boy heard he tiny voice and turned around to see a grey version of his girlfriend hugging herself in shame.

"No! No! Of course I care! I love all of you! Including you timid." Beast Boy said with a genuine smile. This made Timid blush brightly, but she soon found herself smiling back.

"T-Thanks" Timid replied hugging Beast Boy. He smiled before hugging her back

"YAY!! BB LOVES US!!" Happy yelled ecstatically

"I'm really glad to hear that!" Love commented

"I knew it along!" Brave added

"Whatever" Rude retorted

Beast Boy smirked at Raven, and wiggled his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes again before giving him a small smile.

"Hey! I've never seen you before" Beast Boy said looking over Raven's shoulder. The emotion he was referring too was love. He walked over to her, and saw that she was holding something, it looked like a toy. But before he could get a good glance, she quickly hid the object behind her back and tried to play it cool.

"Oh…um…r-right. I'm l-love" She failed miserably to keep her cool around Beast Boy, the person responsible of her existence.

"Ah, that explains a lot" Beast Boy chuckled while love blushed lightly

"R-right" She stuttered again

"What's behind your back?" Beast Boy asked

"Um…nothing!"

"Are you _suuure_?" Beast Boy asked with a sly smile

"Yes" she replied, but to her horror, Rude had snuck up behind her and grabbed the object from her unexpected hands.

"HEY!" Love yelled angrily

"It's her BB plushy" Rude stated bitterly, showing Beast Boy the plush doll that looked a lot like Beast Boy, only smaller.

"She doesn't go _anywhere _without it. Pretty pathetic, I think" Rude explained boorishly, Love snatched it back from the rude emotion, and held it close to her chest. Beast Boy laughed at all this, but gave Love a genuine-understanding smile. That smile, was enough to push her over the edge.

"Don't worry, I'm flattered" Beast Boy reassured, receiving a smile from love

"PFFT! Wait until you see my room!" Another emotion called from behind. Beast Boy turned around to see another Raven dressed in a bright maroon cloak, with a seductive smile on her face.

"Um…what's in your room?" Beast Boy asked innocently. Lust grabbed his hand and brought her face inches in front of his.

"How about you follow me and find out?" Lust purred, sending shivers up and down Beast Boy's spine.

Raven finally came in, after watching Beast Boy's interactions with her emotions, and decided to get involved. She wasn't about to just sit there and let her Lustful emotion get away with fulfilling her perverted fantasies with Beast Boy.

"I think that's enough" Raven budded in, jealousy written all over her face. Lust pouted but walked away, grumbling and mumbling unfriendly words under her breathe. Beast Boy just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked

"I'll explain later" Raven answered with a small blush

"Raven, you wanted to talk with me?" Knowledge walked up to the pair

"Yes I did. I was wondering why my powers were behaving strangely lately" Raven explained

"Oh, that's simply because you're pregnant Raven" Knowledge clarified

"Told you" Beast Boy whispered in her ear

"You said it was because of mood swings" Raven reminded

"Same difference"

"Also, Raven" Knowledge spoke up

"There's something else you should know"

"What's that?"

"Well because you are half-human and half-demon, the pregnancy will be much shorter than an average human pregnancy." Knowledge explained further

"How long will it be?" Raven asked, a bit confused and shocked at the same time

"About three months over-all. So expect to show very soon" Knowledge verified

"Three months!? Raven! That's means we won't have to wait as long!" Beast Boy jumped up and down excitingly. Happy saw this and decided to join her "boyfriend."

"Why are we jumping?" Happy asked giggling as Beast Boy continued to jump

"Because Raven's gonna have our baby in like two months!" Beast Boy replied, after doing the math in his head

"Really?!?"

"Really!"

"Yay! We're gonna be mommies sooner than we thought!" Happy squealed again

"Wait…we?" Beast Boy asked, screeching to a halt

"Ya, silly! We!" Happy giggled again

"Beast Boy, when you…got Raven…pregnant, all of us have conceived as well." Knowledge explained

"Um….go on" Beast Boy was still confused, Raven sighed deeply

"That means, Raven's emotions are pregnant too" Knowledge made clear. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide

"So…you mean…I got all of you…pregnant?!?" Beast Boy asked, blushing like mad. Knowledge along with the rest of the emotions nodded. Lust walked back up to Beast Boy and ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Believe me…that was one night to remember" Lust giggled amorously, Beast Boy gulped before laughing nervously

"What about the baby then?" Raven asked ignoring Lust's approaches on Beast Boy

"When we give birth to our individual children, the children would leave your mind and enter the child's mind, manifesting as his/her own emotions" Knowledge explained again

"So that means…" Beast Boy began

"…she'll have my powers?" Raven asked, receiving a nod from knowledge

"She?" Beast Boy asked

"I have a strong feeling it's going to be a girl" Raven replied

"Yes, that is correct" Knowledge confirmed

"Heh, so I was right" Beast Boy chirped in

"About what?" Raven asked

"That we were gonna have a little mini-Raven running around!" Beast Boy laughed, as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Raven's stomach from behind. Raven smiled as she rubbed his hands lovingly.

"Well I hope I helped with all of your questions" Knowledge stated, receiving a nod from Raven

"Come on Beast Boy, it's time to leave" Raven commanded as she dragged her boyfriend out of her mind

"BYE BB!" All the emotions waved goodbye as Raven and Beast Boy left

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............

Meanwhile on top of a skyscraper in Jump city, the Joker stood in front of a large group of jesters.

"Boss, we got the fear gas packed and loaded in the hot-air balloon" One of the henchmen said to the Joker

"Excellent!" The Joker chuckled

"Now all of you, fly off over the city, and release the fear gas everywhere!" Joker commanded. All of the Jesters saluted, before climbing aboard the over-grown sized hot-air balloon and set off to the city. The Joker stopped a handful of the jesters, and gave them special orders.

"Now as for all of you, I have a _special _request for you" The Joker grinned evilly

"I want you all to go to Titan's Tower, and release this special formula of fear gas into their air vent, understood?" Joker asked

"Sure thing boss!" One of the Jesters assured

"Great!" The Joker then waved his hands to send off the Jesters to do as they were told.

"I'm sure the two parents to be, will enjoy my gift" The Joker chuckled again

It took a short while, but the Jesters finally made it to Titan's Tower by boat. They walked across the island and made it to their destination, the main air vent to the tower. They broke open the boxes they carried and threw a good amount of gas grenades into the vent. The gas grenades exploded, releasing the fear gas that the Joker was talking about.

"Um friends? What is that smell?" Starfire asked her team mates, who were all seated across their long couch, watching a movie together. Everyone started sniffing the air, wondering what Starfire was talking about. Soon enough the Teen Titans all began to cough violently.

Back on the roof of the sky scraper, The Joker walked over to the edge of the roof, watching as the henchmen began to release the deadly gas into the city air.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" The Joker yelled into the city at the top of his lungs

"WELCOME, TO THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED!!!!!!" The Joker laughed maniacally as the citizens began to inhale the gas, and as it began to take effect.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well that's chapter 13! Like I said before, because of my friendly competition with **Raven2k8** you guys should expect a lot faster updates. Don't forget to read and review both of our stories!! And be sure to thank us too! You guys are benefitting the most from our contest!! Make us feel appreciated! lol

Anyways, until next time (which will be soon)! Later!


	14. The Greastest Show Unearthed

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 14

The Greatest Show Unearthed

A/N: Okay, I'm staying up really late to write this new chapter! So I can get ahead of **Raven2k8 **in our contest! So this chapter may not be that great. It's 2:00 in the morning here on the east coast! Give me a break! Anyways this is another songfic, so you have been warned! The song is "The Greatest Show Unearthed" by Creature Feature, so if you don't know that song…lucky you! Lol! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't either the Teen Titans or any song mentioned in this chapter

After inhaling the deadly gas, the Teen Titans began to cough violently. Robin and Cyborg apparently had it the worst, since they grabbed their heads in excruciating pain. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy soon held their heads in pain as well. Everyone fell to the ground shouting in pain before a familiar voice was heard on their T.V. screen.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Ghouls, step right up!"_ The voice belonged to the Joker.

"_Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror. Your every wish is our command, your every whimsical desire is brought to life…"_ The Joker continued, chuckling a bit

"_But I'm warning you, there's always a price. Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!" _The Joker laughed maniacally. The Titans finally got up to see that they were no longer in their tower, they were standing in front of a carnival. Two statues that looked like the Joker, stood in front motioning for them to enter. The Titans feet began to move forward, even though they never commanded them to. They entered the carnival to see all the citizens of Jump City playing around and enjoying themselves. Then all of a sudden, the fun looking carnival turned dark and ghoulish. The laughter that previously filled the air, was replaced with terrified screams. The Titans looked around before finding themselves split apart from each other. Then creepy carnival music was heard, coming from nowhere.

_The Dark Carnival Is In Town  
You Better Be Ready_

Cyborg looked around frantically before finding a normal-looking cotton candy stand. He ran over and grabbed himself a big handful of the soft pink cotton like substance. Just as he was about to take a bite, the cotton-candy turned into a brain. He shrieked before dropping it on the floor.

_  
Just Follow The Parade  
Of Dancing Skeletons_

Robin ran around, through the big crowd of people to see Starfire running away from him. He kept calling her name, but she didn't react, she just kept running. Just as he was finally about to reach her, she quickly ran into a small white building. Robin stood there confused, but ran in after her.

_Full Of Ghoulish Delights  
Around Every Corner  
Don't Tell Your Parents You're Here  
They Will Soon Be Mourners_

Raven turned around to see a crowd of strange looking men. They were dressed as doctors but their faces told otherwise. They looked more like mad scientists. They walked up to her and grabbed her, dragging her into the nearby laboratory. They threw her down onto a cold metal bed, and strapped her down. She struggled as hard as she could, but couldn't escape. Her powers didn't seem to work in this alternate universe, so she just stood there scared at what might happen.

_Welcome To the Lower Berth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around_

Beast Boy walked casually down the carnival, playing some games at the stands, and even winning a few prizes. Until he saw something that caught his eye, and moped was standing on a platform. He ran over to the stand and paid to play. The game seemed easy, all he had to do was climb a rope-ladder, that was set up horizontally, and ring the bell. He started to climb, but then he flipped over so that he was hanging upside down. He looked down to see that the safe cushion mattress was gone and replaced by a dangerously spiked bed. He yelped as he grabbed on for his life.

_We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete_

Cyborg ran as fast as he could looking for a way out of the demon carnival. He made it back to the main entrance but the gates were locked. He tried prying them open but to no avail. He turned around to see Nazi Zombies swarm around him. He couldn't help but let out a high-pitched scream as the zombies got closer. He tried blasting them but his lasers weren't working. He looked down to see he only had a small pistol in his hand. He then began to shoot at the Nazi Zombies, but the more he killed them, the more they reappeared from nowhere.

Robin entered the white building to see Starfire in a long white dress, under an alter. Robin was beyond confused, but he noticed he wasn't in his normal uniform anymore. He saw that he was wearing a black tuxedo. It finally occurred to him, that this was a wedding, **his **wedding. He looked up and saw Starfire's smiling eyes in front of him. The priest cut to the chase, and declared Robin and Starfire, husband and wife. Robin leaned in to kiss his newly wedded wife, but he had to lift the veil first. He lifted the veil, but it wasn't Starfire under it. He stared confused before, all of a sudden a ghoulish clown popped out and laughed. Robin jumped back so terrified, that his hair grew a white-streak. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

_  
I Will Be Your Ticket Taker  
Come Inside It's A Dream  
Enter The Fun House Of Mirrors  
No One Can Hear You Scream  
_

Raven stared in horror as the scientists got closer. One of them hand a needle in his hands, he began to laugh a very familiar sinister laugh. The laugh belonged to the Joker (as if you didn't know already). Joker stepped closer and grinned evilly.

"Don't worry my dear, this won't hurt _you _one bit" Joker chuckled as he brought the needle closer to Raven. Raven's eyes went wide as she felt the cold metallic needle pierce her skin. She didn't feel anything at first, but then as she looked down she saw that her abdomen was no longer flat, it actually looked swollen. She gasped as the Joker began to laugh again.

"You should be thanking me my dear" Joker began

"I did you a _grand_ favor!" He said again

"What…did…you do?" Raven asked quietly

"I'm speeding up your pregnancy, now it should be twice as fast!" The Joker laughed again

"No" Raven whispered, knowing very well that nothing good could from this.

"Oh, don't worry. The child will be fine!" Joker reassured with mock concern, before grinning again

_We Can Supply Anything  
That Your Heart Desires  
But The Consequences  
Will Surely Be Dire_

Beast Boy finally opened his eyes, but saw that he was no longer hanging onto the ladder. He saw that he was standing in a hospital. A double door entrance stood in front of him, and due to his curiosity he decided to enter inside. He entered and saw Raven on a bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavily, looking exhausted, and with wires connected all over her body to help gain back her equilibrium. But despite all of that, she had a small smile on her face. He walked up to her and she looked up, her smile growing even larger. He couldn't help but smile back.

"W-we did it…Beast Boy" Raven said quietly, Beast Boy's eyes immediately grew wide in realization

"You mean…!" Beast Boy began, as Raven nodded slowly

"We're officially parents!!" Beast Boy cried out happily, just then a doctor came in with a small bundle in his hands. His face was covered suspiciously, but Beast Boy was too excited to notice.

_Welcome To The Lower Berth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around_

"Congratulations you two. It's a beautiful healthy little girl" The Doctor chuckled, when Beast Boy ran up to hold his daughter the doctor's face mask fell off to reveal himself as the clown-prince of crime. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, and looked in horror as the Joker pulled out a SMG and shot at him.

_We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete  
_

Beast Boy collapsed, and fell hard to the ground. He grabbed his torso in pain, and looked up to see the Joker walk pass him and over to Raven. Beast Boy tried to use every fiber in his body to transform, get up, move, scream, do anything, but the shock and pain factor was too great for him to bear.

"Don't worry, my green little friend" The Joker began

"I'll be sure to take good care of little Harley here" Joker pointing to the baby. He walked behind Raven and laughed as he pulled the plugs that were connected to Raven's body. There was a long single beep, which indicated that Raven's heart stopped. Beast Boy still couldn't move, but he let out a painful yell. Causing his newborn daughter to cry.

"Shh! You're waking up little Harley Quinn!" The Joker laughed maniacally as he shot Beast Boy one last time  
_Come Inside  
For The Ride  
Your Deepest Darkest Fears_

All the Titans were together again, and they saw an army of demon clowns chasing them. They ran for their lives, trying desperately to find any escape from this horrid carnival.

_The Best Night  
Of Your Life  
You're Never Leaving Here_

As they finally made it back to the entrance that they entered, the citizens of Jump City also reappeared and tried to run through the exit all at once. The result was a human blockade, not allowing anything to exit the living nightmare.

_The Unknown  
The Unseen  
Is What You're Going  
To Find_

The Joker was seen floating down from a hot-air balloon, laughing insanely at the display before him.

"Having fun yet, titans?" The Joker asked villainously

_Witness This  
Witness That  
Until You Lose  
Your Mind_

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled, pointing at the Joker, who stepped off the hot-air balloon. Cyborg was the first to throw a punch, but to his surprise, his fist phased right through the Joker's face. The Joker chuckled before he shut down Cyborg, from behind, pulling his power-chord. Beast Boy was next, but his attacks also phased through the Joker's body.

_Welcome To The Lower Birth  
The Greatest Show Unearthed  
We Appear Without A Sound  
The Darkest Show Around_

One by one, the Teen Titans tried to bring down the Joker, but one by one, they all failed. It was obvious to them that they couldn't hurt the Joker, but he could definitely hurt them. After he brought them all down, the Joker decided he had enough. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a watch. He began to swing it back and forth in front of the young heroes' faces, and soon they were hypnotized.

_  
We Will Leave You In A Daze  
Madness, Murder, Dismay  
We Will Disappear At Night  
With Blood On The Concrete _

"Now when I snap my fingers" The Joker began

"The side-effects of the fear gas will wear off and you will wake up safe and sound in your little Tower" The Joker chuckled evilly. He then snapped his fingers, and the evil carnival disappeared to reveal the inside of the common room. Everyone groaned as they woke up.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked

"I don't know" Robin replied as he rubbed his head in pain.

END OF CHAPTER

A/n: I know that this chapter wasn't too good, but I originally wrote it at 2 in the morning!! I promise to write better next time, so please forgive me this time : (

Anyways, please continue to read and review. And don't forget to Read and Review **Raven2K8**'s story "It's a Date" as well. It's an AMZING story! You'll regret if you don't read it! Also a heads up, the next chapter will be a reply to all of you reviews!! So if you reviewed, check back in to see what I have to say back!


	15. PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Bonus Chapter

PLEASE READ

A/N: I just wrote a response, to EVERY individual who reviewed my story. I know this doesn't count as a chapter, but I really appreciate all of you who have reviewed and supported me to write this story, so I'm gonna show how much I appreciate you guys!

Reply to reviews

TheDentistNemesis: I'm sorry, but Batman is really dead… : (

PheonixWing1110: Thank You! I'm glad you think my story is great!

Star of Airdrie: Yes Batman is really Dead, I just stated that lol! I'm sorry that I didn't have Alfred, Batgirl, or any Member of the Justice League call Robin instead, I guess it just slipped my mind. And I probably still wouldn't have done it though, for the sake that it would be too much of a crossover between Teen Titans/Batman/DC Universe…I mean The Joker is in Jump City!! Doesn't that say enuff?? Lol!

starfire1994: Thank you for loving my story!!

ZeroGamer: Ya sorry…You're right, I did have Raven fall for Beast Boy without much of an explanation. I guess I messed up with that. My bad! Lol!

spartan585: Ya I was originally going to have BB go all bad, and join Joker to get revenge on Robin, but I thought that wouldn't be very original. But hey, thanks for liking my story! I also enjoy your stories "Change" and "Goodbye" (the latter being my personal favorite! YOU SHOULD ALL READ IT!! IT'S GREAT!!)

Rawr-Rina: HaHa! Thanks! I came up with that line _all _by myself!! I feel so proud that you liked it!! Thanks!! Now if writing doesn't work out for me, I got comedy to fall back on!! : )

Pi 3.141: HaHa!! You're right! Great minds do think alike!! Thanks for reading my story!!

3OfAKind: You're welcome! I love your stories!! I read them all, and you guys are VERY original!! Heck, I think you got some shippers for your OC's!!! Now that's originality!! Keep up the great work you three!!

Dude Your Awesome8: Everyone keeps sayin that!! Lol!! I see that as an achievement!! Making the story more exciting by each chapter!! I like to keep you guys on the edge of your seats!! It keeps you guys interested!! I hope! Thanks! The way I put BB and Rae together was kind of on the fly, I wasn't sure it came out right. But if you and everyone else loved how I put them together, who am I to complain?? Lol

xxxxBlackTearsForeverxxxx: YES I KILLED BATMAN!! I'm evil I know!! Lol! Just kidding!! Who doesn't love Batman?? I bet everyone thinks I don't, EVEN THOUGH I DO!!! Anyways thanks for reviewing!!

Novus Ordo Seclorum: Wow! Thank you! That's what I try to focus on, the characters dialogue, which I hear I almost have mastered! Which means a lot to me! Thanks again!!

Elina Sibony: You really think I'm a gifted writer!?!?! Wow thanks!! That's mean a lot because I'm still only an amateur!! Lol! Thanks a lot for the compliment!! I think you're a gifted…reviewer?? I'm sorry, that sucked! I promise to give you a better compliment!

ShadowShades: THANK YOU!!! FINALLY!! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS WHY I KILLED OFF BATMAN!!! To show just how crazy The Joker really is!!! Ya, I tried to even out BB and Rae's relationship, but I guess after chapter 12, I guess I pushed it huh? : (

0xSakura Himex0 : Yay!! Thanks for liking my story!! Don't worry I'll be updating a lot sooner now, since I'm racing against **Raven2K8**, so please keep reading and reviewing my story!!

luluxkei101: Thanks! For loving my story! You think I'm a gifted writer too? Thank You!! That means a lot!! I guess my English teacher is wrong, I DO HAVE TALENT!! Thanks for proving that old-bitch wrong!! And for reviewing my story!!

nightlight6: Those deaths weren't real. Lol! Don't worry, I would never end the story with the Joker's victory……………at least not like that. Lol! Just kidding! Just Kidding! Maybe. No!! Please don't die on me!! Okay! Okay! I'll Update ASAP!! Just keep breathing!!! AND STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!!! Lol sorry, I'm a goober!

drowninginthedark123: Wow! You read the whole thing in one sitting?! I'm impressed! Lol! My story is LOOOOOONG!! Aww, don't say that!! My story is no better than yours, in fact my story is no better than anyone's. All the stories on Fanfic are great!! It's too bad the REAL writers of "Teen Titans Go" couldn't pay a visit, and get some ideas from the awesome BB/Rae stories on here. All wells, at least we have the comics right? Lol

Sheepsama13: Yes that was a sad chapter. You're name is Megan? Really?? Lol! That's uncanny!! But still awesome!! Rock that name Megan!!

ReadingRaven019: Thanks! Ya I really enjoyed chapter 3. Having the Joker kill Slade was EXTREMELY suspenseful!! Thank You! Out of all the characters in my story, I focus on the Joker the most. He has such an original personality, that I just really focus on mastering. Besides, he's my ALL-TIME FAVORITE VILLIAN!!

P.S. I LOVE YOUR WORK!!!

Sir Alwick: Thanks for liking the beginning! Quite a few people didn't like it, but hearing you liking it means a lot! Um…as stated before Batman is dead, and Slade's dead too, so he doesn't have much anymore either, lol.

frubal0v3r: Thanks!! I love it too!! Have no fear!! I'll be sure to update REAL soon!! I can't let **Raven2K8** beat me!!

RAVEalution: I'm sorry if I confused you at the beginning : ( An yes, I know killing Batman is unheard of…that's kind of the reason I wrote it in the story!! Lol! And of course BB's gonna need all the luck he can get to woo Raven!! Lol

Amythest Rose: That's what I'm going for!! Originality!! Thanks for reviewing my story! And

P.S. Your VERY welcome!!

TheLoveStrukk: You're an awesome reviewer!! Haha!! Thanks for thinking my story is AWESOME!! Boy! I hope the baby doesn't get hurt either!!

The Magician ( Joseph: So the first part wasn't as strong as the second? Interesting, I thought it would be the other way around!! Lol!! But you're the reviewer, so you're right I'm wrong!! End of discussion!! Lol! Thanks for your constructive criticism!! No really!! Thank you!! And thanks for loving my dialogue!! That's something I'm really concerned about!! But you cleared it up, so now I can go to sleep and know that I rightfully entertained my great fans!

P.S. I LOVE YOU'RE AVATAR!! Joker FTW!!

Mischievia SamanthaFenton : Actually I didn't know you would have read it!! Lol! But thanks for reading and favoring it!! Yes, EVERYONE loves the BB/Rae somewhat fluffyness in my story!! Even me!! Which is strange because I'm an action-loving, Metallica-listening, metal head…but I have a soft side for BB and Rae fluff!! Lol, yes I know I'm a loser!! : )

yukihane: Ya I know! I didn't know if people would have liked the idea of Rae getting pregnant with BB's child, because like you said, it was out of scope. But I'm pretty comfortable people are okay with it. I think they're just scared of what the Joker might do! Also, you're right! Fear gas must really suck!!

Raven'sWinterRaine: It's okay I understand. I'm just glad you reviewed my story! AND CRITIZED MY WRITING!! That's an ENORMOUS honor!! It's like having Jimi Hendrix tune your guitar!! You're one of my FAVORITE author's on FF!! So when I saw your review I was like…"HOLY CRAP!! TURN DOWN THE DAMN TV!! I'M READING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!" lol no joke!

Goldenheart11 : I WILL!! Lol

Gui Zhang: lol! I laughed writing it!! Ya, that's a real saying "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." I changed to compliment one of my favorite quotes…A cookie if you can guess where I got it from!! : )

lunareclipse95: Thanks for enjoying my writing!! Yes, yes…for like the 20 millionth time…I know Batman dying sucks! Sing a new song, will ya folks?! Lol, I'm just kidding!! You guys are AWESOME!!

RadicalPuppy44: Don't worry I'll keep writing, because YOU and everyone who has reviewed is AWESOME!!

EvilBunny91: Hmm…maybe you are psychic! But you better not spoil my story to anyone!! Lol!! Um…as far as Daniel goes, I don't really know what to do with him, as a matter of fact, I regret adding him to the story in the first place. I'm glad you liked my little "He's My Father" joke! Lol! I was hoping some peeps would get a kick out of it!! I didn't mean to scare you with Joker killing Slade, but you knew someone was gonna get it from Joker with the whole BANG thing! Lol! Thanks for reviewing again!!

And now for my most loyal fans! The one's who have reviewed on almost every chapter!! The one's who have been supporters of mine since chapter one!! With no further a due, here are my replies to you guys!!

Wolvmbm : You are a veteran here on FanFiction!! You deserve respect from everyone on here!! Not only are you an AMAZING writer!! But an AMAZING critic!! I have read your stories from Marvel to DC Universe…I am truly honored that you have read and reviewed my story! May you please continue to read and review my story!!

Jckson15: I am truly appreciative of you Reading my story!! I loved your "Teenage Time In Jump City" (Which I HIGHLY recommend!!) and I was devastated when it ended! I hope to read a sequel from you soon! I am also grateful for all the reviews you have given me over the past few weeks!! As a fellow writer, I'm sure you know how great it feels to get reviews of people loving your story…and you have given me that EVERY time…thank you.

rcmgamer218: Thanks dude for reading my story!! I absolutely love your story "The Crime League" (Which I also recommend) and I'm pretty bummed that you gave it a break. I really hope you update that story soon. I also appreciate the tips you have given me to further improve my story. And don't worry, I don't have "Killing" problem. It's just I have the Joker in my story…what do you expect?? Lol

Celadon Catamount: HaHa! What do I have to say about you? Let's see besides the fact that you were my FIRST reviewer, and that you have NO IDEA how happy I was when I logged in and saw a review for my story? I still have much to say!! I'm kind of sad that you haven't reviewed for a while, but I'm sure you have a good reason!! So I'll just wait patiently for your next review!

Sally White: How you doing girl?? I haven't heard from you in a while either, which kind of gets me sad too : ( Anyways, I remember reading your story "Love Will Find A Way" (READ IT PEOPLE!) and saying "WOW!! This story is AWESOME!! I MUST REVIEW IT!!" lol! It's ironic because I was listening to "Can You Feel The Love Tonight," which is another Lion King song, while I was reading your story, so I was like "Whoa! Ironic!!" lol! I hope to hear from you soon too!

And last, but certainly not least;

Raven2k8: Ha Ha Ha!! You know I'm gonna kick your butt right?? Don't worry this update doesn't count! Your two stories "It's A Date" and "First Time" (Like I said before, you guys better READ and REVIEW IT!!!) are AMAZING!! After reading them, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night without leaving you a review!! And besides that, we got ourselves into a friendly competition!! If that doesn't prove how awesome of a writer you are, I don't know what does!! Anyways, I'm gonna wrap up this note by saying that I **CHICOMAGNIFICO **am now OFFICAILLY dedicating the rest of this story to **RAVEN2K8**!!

Well there you have it guys!! I have replied to EVERY reader that has left me a review!! If I missed anyone please, send me a PM and give me ONE BIG FLAME!!! Because none of you awesome readers deserve to be left out!!! Including you guys! Ya, you guys!! The ones who are reading but not reviewing!! THANK YOU ALL!! Without you guys, I would've just deleted this story off of FanFiction!! Lol! I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story, because sadly…it may be coming to an end very soon : (

Please feel free to leave me comments, requests, and even ideas for future chapters and stories!! This way and I can FURTHERLLY express how much you guys mean to me!! Until later!!

\m/ ROCK ON!!


	16. Dealing with Your Girlfriend’s Pregnancy

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, so here's the REAL chapter 15! Okay if you haven't read it before, me and **Raven2K8 **are having a competition. And if you don't know already, I am OFFICIALLY dedicating this story to her! I hope you all enjoy this! Especially you **Raven2K8**!

"That was most bizarre, friends" Starfire commented

"You said it Star" Cyborg groaned as he rubbed his head in pain

"Man, this Joker guy is _really_ getting on my nerves!" Beast Boy grunted angrily. He got up and walked over to Raven, he offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted as he helped her on her feet. They smiled at each other before something caught the eye of Beast Boy. He looked down and saw that Raven's stomach got bigger, much bigger than before!

"Um…Rae" Beast Boy began as he looked down at his girlfriend's swollen mid-section

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven asked, confused at Beast Boy's surprised expression. Beast Boy pointed down at her stomach. Raven looked down and gasped in horror and surprise. Her abdomen grew to a noticeable bulge. It didn't look that big, but it did make it look as if she gained quite a few pounds.

"He…was…right" Raven said softly, in horror. Remembering what the Joker did to her back in that horrible "dream."

"Who was right?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"Joker" Raven answered quietly

"What did he say?" Robin asked, but it seemed more like he demanded

"He injected me with some sort of serum…" Raven began

"HE DID WHAT!?!" Beast Boy overreacted

"…Then he told me that he speeded up my pregnancy" Raven finished

"Why would he want to do that?" Cyborg asked, baffled at the Joker's actions

"It doesn't matter. Cyborg can you reverse the serum's effects on Raven?" Robin asked

"I can certainly try. Come on Rae" Cyborg waved as he led Raven out the common room and into the medical bay

"Hey! Wait for me you guys!" Beast Boy ran out and followed his two friends

Robin stared at Starfire with a sheepish smile. Starfire smiled back, but confused at why Robin was laughing nervously.

"What is so funny, Robin?" Starfire asked

"Nothing really, just remembering some…things" Robin stuttered for words

"Oh. What kind of things?" Starfire asked

"Um…when you…kissed me" Robin answered quietly, blushing lightly. Starfire giggled before she blushed as well.

"He He! Does that mean you enjoyed our lip locking?" Starfire asked, still giggling

"OF COURSE!! Er…I mean..it was the best…I mean!" Robin started, but was interrupted by Starfire's lips gently pressing against his.

"That was nice" Robin smiled, Starfire smiled back before giggling again. Robin couldn't help but chuckle back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven sighed deeply as she was getting herself tested in the medical bay. She had several wires connected all over her legs, arms, and stomach. She looked over at Beast Boy and gave another exasperated grunt. Beast Boy chuckled before he held her hand. Raven smiled back before Cyborg returned in the room with results from the test.

"Well Rae, I don't know any other way to say this, but, that clown wasn't lying. He really did shorten your pregnancy" Cyborg explained as he read over the readings

"Wait, will it hurt Raven or the Baby?" Beast Boy asked concerned, Cyborg shook his head no

"Nah, the serum Raven was injected with just cut down the length of Raven's pregnancy, _tremendously_! I mean Rae, your due next week!" Cyborg exclaimed in shock. Raven and Beast Boy were also taken by surprise.

"N-next w-week!?" Beast Boy stuttered, Cyborg nodded

"OH MAN!! I ONLY HAVE SEVEN DAYS TO LEARN HOW TO BE A DAD!!" Beast Boy shouted, obviously flustered by the overwhelming news.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said softly

"I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT!!"

"Beast Boy…"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO Do…" Beast Boy stopped abruptly when Raven grabbed by the back of his uniform and brought him to her face.

"Beast Boy, you're not the one who _actually_ has to _give _birth! So if I were you, I would shut up, before I switch the roles!" Raven threatened angrily, Beast Boy only nodded his head frantically, terrified by Raven's bluff. She let him go and turned to Cyborg.

"But is the baby alright?" Raven asked

"The baby is doing great! That's the thing! I don't get it! Why would the Joker _want _to speed up the process? This guy is just nuts!" Cyborg exclaimed

"But the good news is, the baby's fully developed, well physically anyways" Cyborg explained

"So, if the baby is ready, why can't it be born now?" Beast Boy asked

"Well, there's still something that the baby is receiving from Raven, I just don't what it is" Cyborg replied

"My powers" Raven whispered, remembering what Knowledge told her on her last visit to Nevermore

"Hmm…your guess is as good as mine" Cyborg shrugged

"It wasn't a guess!" Raven retorted

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say Rae!" Cyborg waved his hands, as in to protect himself from Raven's mood swings.

"Um…Cy" Beast Boy asked his best friend

"What is it B?" Cyborg asked back

"Um…what's the gender?" Beast Boy asked anxiously

"Oh, it's going to be a girl" Cyborg answered as he left the room

"I told you so" Raven said wryly

"Well there's no need to brag!" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out playfully. Raven returned the gesture, and lifted her hand.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me up?" Raven asked sarcastically. Beast Boy rushed over and grabbed her arm and held her back, as he helped lift up his pregnant girlfriend off the bed.

"Sorry" Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, Raven rolled her eyes

"So um…we should probably start preparing for the baby, huh?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the back of his neck

"Really? I would've never guessed!" Raven responded sarcastically, Beast Boy only chuckled, despite Raven purposely trying to hurt his feelings. Raven noticed this, and suddenly flung at Beast Boy. She hugged him tight and began to sob.

"Um…" Beast Boy looked down shocked at what was happening

"I'm s-so s-sorry, B-Beast Boy!" Raven cried on his chest

"For what!?" Beast Boy asked confused, Raven looked up at him with sad eyes, filled with tears.

"F-for always p-putting y-you down. And for a-always insulting y-you" Raven apologized through heavy sobs

"That's all?" Beast Boy chuckled again, Raven looked back up confused

"Rae, It's okay" Beast Boy reassured her with a genuine smile

"*SNIFF* *SNIFF* You mean, you're fine with me insulting you all the time?" Raven asked, baffled by Beast Boy's response

"Well…sure it hurts sometimes. But hey! I know how you can't express your emotions that much, especially affectionate ones! So I'm cool with you putting me down all the time" Beast Boy explained, that same smile still plastered on his face.

"Thank you so much, for understanding!" Raven thanked, squeezing Beast Boy with all her might.

"No….pro…blem" Beast Boy gasped out, Raven let him go and giggled uncontrollably. Hearing her amazing laugh caused Beast Boy to break out into a fit of laughter himself. After a few seconds, Raven's expression returned to her normal emotionless appearance.

"What are you laughing at?" Raven asked in her normal monotone

"Huh? Oh nothing I guess" Beast Boy's face fell, but then returned to his usual happy aurora.

"Major mood swings there Raven!" Beast Boy laughed, causing Raven to grunt angrily.

"Never mind! Never mind!" Beast Boy quickly replied, not wanting to be thrown out the nearest window. Raven just sighed, before she grabbed her green-skinned boyfriend, and dragged him back to her room.

"I say the baby stays in my room" Raven stated plainly

"Aw!! But Rae! What about me?" Beast Boy whined

"You're more than welcomed to sleep here with me" Raven assured

"What about my room?" Beast Boy asked

"Beast Boy, I don't want to raise our daughter in a dump!" Raven replied

"Hey! It's not…well it is, but…you're right" Beast Boy sighed in defeat. Raven smirked in victory.

"I'm always right" Raven gloated. Beast Boy opened his mouth and raised his finger to protest, but ultimately decided against it.

"Now come on, your making me lunch. I'm starving!" Raven commanded

"Why me?" Beast Boy asked, as he raised his eyebrow quizzically

"HELLO!" Raven pointed to her swollen stomach

"Oh, right" Beast Boy laughed, embarrassingly as Raven sighed and dragged Beast Boy into the common room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Robin and Starfire stood by the counter talking to each other, and whispering sweet-nothings to each other. Cyborg groaned, annoyed by the two lovers, and walked over the Giant screen T.V. He grabbed an Xbox 360 controller and flopped onto the couch. He turned on the television then pushed the power button on the Xbox to turn on the Xbox 360. He noticed that the console didn't turn on. He got up to inspect the cause, but what he found was a pile of scrap metal and parts.

"WHO BROKE MY XBOX!?!?" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs. Beast Boy and Raven entered the common room and saw Robin and Starfire quake in fear behind the counter as Cyborg was fuming furiously.

"Beast Boy" Raven answered Cyborg in her usual monotone, as she made a B-line to the refrigerator, with Beast Boy still in her grasp.

"WHAT!?!" Beast Boy shouted in shock

"BEAST BOY!!" Cyborg yelled furiously as he charged at the green teen

"Wait! No! Cy! It wasn't…AHH!" Beast Boy squealed, expecting the biggest butt-whooping of his life, but was surprised when Cyborg just stood in front of him.

"Well, I hope you know, _you'll_, be paying for a new one" Cyborg informed him

"But I! She! Raven…!" Beast Boy stuttered, before a loaf of bread landed in his hands. He stared down puzzled, before lettuce, tomatoes, ice cream, ham, and strawberries soon followed.

"Um…Rae?" Beast Boy stared at her, still confused

"I want a Strawberry-Ham and vanilla sandwich" Raven demanded

"What?! That's down-right nasty!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Actually, friend Cyborg, that sounds quite delectable!" Starfire chirped in happily

"Rae! I didn't even know you liked Strawberries!" Beast Boy whined again

"Beast Boy, quit complaining and make my sandwich…NOW!" Raven demanded again

"Right away, your majesty" Beast Boy grumbled sarcastically, as he dragged his feet over to the counter and began making Raven's strange choice of a sandwich. Raven walked, or rather wobbled over to the table and set herself down. Beast Boy, finally finished making Raven's meal, and walked it over to the table. Raven looked at it and commenced eating it. Everyone stared at her, with wide-eyes, as Raven devoured the sandwich. She looked up and saw them gawking at her, her eyes began to water again, and she began to sob softly.

"Y-you all think I-I'm f-fat, don't you?" Raven said between sobs. Beast Boy walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders in reassurance.

"No, no! Of course not Raven!" Beast Boy tried to comfort her

"Trust me Raven, _that's _not the reason we're staring" Robin added, Raven began to sob harder. Beast Boy shot Robin and glare. Robin shrugged his shoulders, and gave an apologetic look.

"Rae, you're stomach isn't even _that _big! I thought it would get a _whole _lot bigger!" Beast Boy tried again. But he soon realized how horribly wrong his words came out. Strangely enough though, Raven calmed down. She looked back up him, with a confused look.

"You mean, you _want _me to get fat?" Raven asked

"What? Of course not!"

"So you _do _think I'm fat!" Raven cried again

"Aw c'mon! That didn't even make any sense!" Beast Boy whined again. Raven got up and ran out the common room.

"Nice going BB" Cyborg remarked

"You could've handled that a little better Beast Boy" Robin agreed. Beast Boy looked back at them, and sighed deeply.

"This is gonna be a _looooooong_ week!" Beast Boy rubbed his temples, as he walked out of the common room, and headed up to the roof, where he assumed Raven was crying.

Beast Boy walked down the hallways, and reached the door that led to the roof of the tower. He was correct, as he saw Raven sit by the edge of the roof, staring at the ocean. He walked up beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, and gently squeezed it. Raven brought her hand up and rested it on Beast Boy's.

"I'm sorry" Raven spoke barely above a whisper

"Nah, don't be. I understand. You're pregnant for crying out loud!" Beast Boy laughed as he took a seat next to Raven. He heard her giggle, and it made him feel like shouting to the heavens how much he loved her laugh, but decided against it. He felt Raven lean her head against his shoulder, and couldn't but smile as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"I don't deserve you" Raven whispered again, Beast Boy heard this and got upset. He lifted her chin up to force her to look at him.

"Raven, Don't _ever _say that again. If anyone in this Tower, no city, no world! If anyone in this world deserves happiness, it's you Rae" Beast Boy told her gently. Raven's eyes filled with tears, but were soon released. Beast Boy brought up his thumbs and tenderly wiped them off her face.

"Thank you" Raven said quietly as she leaned against his chest

"No problem Rae, no problem" Beast Boy said as he soothingly rocked her back and forth.

"I love you Beast Boy" Raven whispered again. Beast Boy smiled again

"I love you too Raven" Beast Boy replied. Then he brought her face up and cupped her face as she kissed her warmly on the lips. Raven returned the kiss, and that's how the two lovers, and parents to be, spent the rest of their day. On top of the roof, holding each other, and waiting for everything to turn out alright.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As all of this was happening, a certain criminal clown was watching it all unfold in the comfort of his office. The Joker clasped his hands together as he began to think. Before someone barged in his office and interrupted his thinking.

"Excuse me sir" A man dressed in a lab coat said

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy" The Joker sneered

"Well, we just got the results you wanted" The man replied nervously

"And…" The Joker waved his hands for the man to continue

"And if our calculations are correct…the young lady will give birth next Friday" The Man answered

"Excellent!" The Joker chuckled happily

"Now leave!" The Joker ordered. The man obeyed as he left the Joker alone again. The Joker froze the frame of Beast Boy and Raven sharing their kiss.

"Their love is quite strong. This could be a problem later down the road" The Joker thought aloud

"I should _really _do something about that!" The Joker laughed maniacally

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well there you have it! Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed, but I'm going to my High School Homecoming dance! WOOO!! Senior Year buddies!! And I really need to get ready right now! Lol! But I couldn't leave my loyal fans hanging! Well anyways, wish me luck! I hope to FINALLY dance with this girl I've been crushing on! Well sorry to bore you guys : (

But please READ and REVIEW!! Until later! See Ya!!

P.S. I'm winning so far **Raven2k8**!!


	17. The Big Day

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 16

The Big Day

A/N: Hey there guys and gals! Sorry to keep you guys waiting this long, but it turns out I had a terrible time at my Homecoming dance : ( The music they played was terrible, no one wanted to dance with me, the girl I liked rejected me really hard, and to top it all off, I'm DYING from Swine Flu in the hospital! But at least I'm updating now right? Lol! Anyways, on with the story! Oh and for anyone's who wondering about Daniel; let's just pretend he was eaten by a wilder-beast, okay?

Also I like to add that this chapter is dedicated to **YoungTitan213**. Thanks for liking my story so much! Don't worry **Raven2k8 **this story is still in your honor, lol!

[One Week Later]

Raven's mood swings never seemed to stop or even lighten up a bit, since the week before. And poor Beast Boy had to do everything her heart desired. Whether it was a nice long foot massage, or running all around the Titan's Tower to find the food needed for her strange cravings. It really took a lot out of the green-father-to-be, but it was all worth it for him He had the girl of his dreams, who was pregnant with his child. What more could a guy ask for?

"Hey Rae, do you mind if I take a nap?" Beast Boy asked tiredly. Raven looked up from the couch and nodded her head.

"But only after you…" Raven didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence, due to Beast Boy passing out on her lap. Raven sighed, but smiled down at her boyfriend. She then began to stroke his hair softly. She heard him mumble something in his sleep, but couldn't quite make-out the words he was speaking.

"Mornin'!" Cyborg exclaimed as he entered the room. Beast Boy shot up from his slumber.

"Who's there?!?" Beast Boy shouted

"Calm down BB! It's just me" Cyborg chuckled

"Thanks a lot Cyborg, I was just finally getting a well-deserved nap!" Beast Boy grumbled, Raven smiled softly before she gently pushed Beast Boy back down on her lap. Beast Boy was confused but quickly relaxed at the feeling of his girlfriend's leg. Raven continued from where she left off on rubbing her green-boyfriend's head.

"AWW!! Well if that isn't the sweetest thing…" Cyborg cooed

"Can it Cyborg!" Raven growled, shutting Cyborg up

"Good morning friends!" Starfire greeted happily, with Robin hot on her heels

"Ya mornin' guys" Robin also greeted. He looked over at the couch and saw Raven stroking Beast Boy's hair. He lifted an eyebrow at the scene before him, but shook the thought away, as he ran over to Starfire who was in the kitchen, and try to convince her to let him and Cyborg make breakfast.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked sweetly

"Yes Starfire?" Raven asked back

"Is friend Beast Boy feeling alright?" Starfire asked curiously

"Of course, why do you ask?" Raven replied confused by Starfire's question

"He is looking greener than his usual shade of green" Starfire explained pointing down at Beast Boy. Raven looked down and saw that Starfire was right. Beast Boy was indeed greener than usual. He had a mix of bright-green and a paleness that could match Raven's. Raven was puzzled to say the least, until Beast Boy began to cough roughly. Raven face went from being perplexed to being completely concerned. She placed her hand on his forehead, and to her dismay, he had a fever.

"Yo BB, you okay man? You don't look so good" Cyborg walked over and looked down at his friend.

"Aw man, I feel like crap!" Beast Boy exclaimed

"Let's go to the medical bay and see what's up" Cyborg said as he lifted Beast Boy effortlessly on his shoulder. Beast Boy moaned in discomfort from the rough transition from Raven's soft laps to Cyborg's hard-metallic shoulder.

"I want to go too" Raven declared. Cyborg looked back and shrugged his shoulders as Raven followed him to the Medical Bay.

"Do you believe that friend Beast Boy will be okay, Robin?" Starfire asked concerned

"Ya, I'm sure he'll be fine" Robin reassured, before a smirk grew on his face

"Besides, this gives us more time to be alone" Robin's smirk grew as he winked underneath his mask. Starfire smiled back before the two shared an innocent kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, back in a dark room filled with surveillance screens, sat a certain clown-prince of crime, spying on the Teen Titans. He frowned at the affectionate display between Robin and Starfire, and pushed a button to change the view.

"Not interested in your love-life Bird Boy" Joker sneered. He continued to push buttons until he found the screen he was looking for, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven entering the medical bay. He grinned evilly as he called over some of his henchmen from the laboratories. A man dressed in a lab-coat entered the room, and walked up to the Joker.

"When did you say she was due?" The Joker asked

"I believe she is due today, sir" The scientist replied

"Believe? I want a specific answer!" The Joker demanded

"Um…she is should be due in a couple of hours!" The scientist replied fearfully, knowing very well of the Joker's deadly capabilities.

"My, my! The accuracy of today's technology!" The Joker chuckled

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a few hours of testing and checking up on Beast Boy, Cyborg finally came up with a conclusion.

"So, is Beast Boy okay?" Raven asked, trying to keep her usual monotone, but the concern she felt betrayed her.

"Well, he has the flu" Cyborg explained

"Great" Raven grumbled

"There's not much I can for him right now, we haven't received any new vaccinations due to the city's current situation" Cyborg clarified

"What if I just heal him?" Raven asked deadpanned

"Um….I never actually thought about that" Cyborg chuckled embarrassingly. Raven rolled her eyes before she entered the room. She looked up and saw her Beast Boy lay on the bed, looking as sick as ever. Beast Boy weakly looked over at her, and gave a small smile.

"Hey Rae. Don't get too close." Beast Boy warned before he started to cough loudly again

"Don't worry, I'm just going to…" Raven couldn't finish her sentence, because she felt a sudden pain in the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore it, and made her way to Beast Boy.

"…I'm just going to heal yo-OW!" Raven cried out in pain. Beast Boy shot up and struggled to make his way over to Raven. But thanks to the flu, fatigue had already taken its toll on the changeling. He could however, manage to yell.

"Help! *COUGH* Somebody help! *COUGH* *COUGH*" Beast Boy screamed as he helped Raven onto a bed. Raven grabbed and squeezed Beast Boy's hand in pain and agony. Beast Boy winced at her vise-grip. Cyborg barged in and ran over to the suffering couple.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked frantically

"I don't know! *COUGH* Raven just started screaming in pain…" Beast Boy tried to explain through coughs

"I'M GIVING BIRTH YOU IDIOTS!!" Raven screamed. Cyborg and Beast Boy were freaking out.

"Oh man! BB you're gonna have to deliver this baby!" Cyborg cried out hysterically

"WHAT?!?!" Beast Boy shouted in shock

"I'm too squeamish, man!! Don't worry I walk you through it!" Cyborg assured as he connected a pulse-reader onto Raven.

"Aw man!" Beast Boy whined as he walked up to Raven

"What do you think you're doing!?" Cyborg hollered at Beast Boy, who gave a confused look.

"Wash your hands, man! And put on some gloves and a mask!" Cyborg ordered. Beast Boy did as he was told and hesitantly walked back up to Raven, who was still moaning and screaming in pain.

"Okay BB, you ready?" Cyborg asked

"S-sure" Beast Boy stuttered

"Okay….here we go"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, back with the Joker, he was watching fascinatingly at what was happening in the Titans Tower.

"So the green fellow must deliver the baby? Ironic!" The Joker Laughed

"_Okay…here we go" _Cyborg said over the Television screen

"Well, I think I had enough of that!" The Joker shut off the screen, not wanting to see the miracle of life.

"I'll check back on them in a while" The Joker chuckled, before he pushed another button to reveal the 'Three Stooges' on the screens. The Joker laughed and giggled gleefully at the foolish and semi-violent tactics displayed by the comedic trio.

"HE HE HA HA!! Comedy gold!!" The Joker laughed again

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay Raven, now I'm gonna ask you to push again" Cyborg coaxed from the bedside. Raven grunted in pain, but did her best to follow the orders she was given.

"DUDE! I SEE A HEAD!" Beast Boy shouted

"GET IT OUT OF ME!!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs

"Dude…" Beast Boy whined

"What BB?" Cyborg asked

"I think I'm gonna pass out" Beast Boy gagged

"NO! Just close your eyes and finish the job" Cyborg told him

"You're almost done Raven" Cyborg tried to relax her, but it didn't seem to work when she looked at Beast Boy, and gave him a death glare.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!" Raven shouted again

"I'm sorry Rae!" Beast Boy apologized, before gagging again

"Come on Raven! One last push!" Cyborg encouraged

"Oh man! Here she comes!" Beast Boy cried out, and with last scream from Raven, a new sound was heard in the Titans Tower. The sound of a newborn, crying.

"What was that?" Starfire asked, getting up from the couch. Robin got up as well, and cupped his ear to hear better.

"It sounds like…a baby?" Robin was confused, but then realization hit him.

"Raven!" They both said simultaneously. They quickly ran out of the common room, and headed over, where the sound came from. They made it to the medical bay and opened the door. They gasped at what they saw. Raven was lying on a bed, holding a small little baby girl in her arms. Cyborg was in front of the two, ready to go fetch them. And Beast Boy, the poor guy was passed out on the floor.

"Whoa! I was just about to get you guys!" Cyborg chuckled

"Raven! You have done it!" Starfire squealed as she grabbed Robin's hand and dashed over to the empath. Raven looked up at them and smiled.

"Ya, I guess I did. But I couldn't have done it without Cyborg…and of course Beast Boy" Raven giggled uncharacteristically

"Um…speaking of Beast Boy. Is he alright?" Robin asked concerned at the unconscious father on the floor.

"Oh BB just delivered the baby…so the little wimp passed out" Cyborg laughed, but then it faded when he realized he was being a hypocrite.

"Yikes!" Robin winced, feeling sympathetic for Beast Boy.

"Wait here, I'll just go get him some smelling-salt" Cyborg informed as he walked over to the closet, and returned with a small container. He put it under Beast Boy's noise, which caused him to jolt right back up.

"AHH! What happened!?" Beast Boy looked around frantically

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered

"Congratulations man!" Cyborg patted him on the back

"You and Raven are parents" Robin stated, with a grin on his face.

"Oh! This is wonderful!! Friend Beast Boy and Raven have a blumgorf of their own!" Starfire exclaimed happily. Beast Boy looked up at a glowing Raven, who was holding a little girl in her arms. More specifically, _his _little girl. He walked up to Raven, and looked at the newborn in her arms. And immediately he knew, it was love at first sight.

"She's *SNIFF* *SNIFF* Beautiful Rae" Beast Boy whispered between sniffles. The little girl had pale skin like her mother, but it was tinted green. She had the same violet-colored hair, as her mother. And her ears were just slightly pointed like her father's, but not as noticeable. Her little eyes were closed, so Beast Boy couldn't see what color they were.

"I know…she's our little girl Beast Boy" Raven whispered back, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Beast Boy? Are you crying man?" Cyborg chuckled

"What?!? No dude! I just got the flu! Remember?!" Beast Boy lied, receiving a laugh from everyone, including Raven.

"Raven! I just made you laugh!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. Raven smiled up at him.

"Ya, but don't get used to it" Raven scorned playfully, before she kissed Beast Boy on his cheek.

"Um… Rae? Do you mind if I hold her?" Beast Boy asked

"Oh no! You got the flu remember?" Cyborg teased

"You mean I can't even hold my newborn daughter?!? That's just cruel!!" Beast Boy whined, before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Hang on, I think we still got some Thermaflu in the medicine cabinet" Cyborg reassured , as he pushed Robin and Starfire gently out the door, to leave the two new parents alone.

"Beast Boy" Raven whispered again

"Ya Rae?" Beast Boy asked, still crestfallen over the fact he couldn't hold his daughter.

"Give me your hand" Raven ordered gently. Beast Boy did as he was told. Raven used her healing powers, and Beast Boy felt a cold rush through his body. Immediately he felt better. He was no longer coughing or wheezing, instead he could breathe properly again.

"Thanks Rae" Beast Boy thanked her with another chaste kiss to the lips.

"No…thank you Beast Boy" Raven replied

"For What?"

"For everything" Beast Boy looked at Raven confused beyond reason

"Two years ago, I was destined to be destroyed, so my father could obliterate the earth. When I was born, I was raised and trained so that I couldn't express my emotions. But you loved me, despite all of it. And now I can truly say that I love you Beast Boy." Raven explained with tears flowing down her face.

"Raven, I will _always _love you. No matter what" Best Boy assured as he kissed Raven on her charka

"And this little baby just further proves our love for each other" Beast Boy winked and chuckled.

"Did you think of any names yet, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, Raven looked out the window and remembered the rough times that the city and the team were going through.

"Hope" Raven whispered

"Hope? Doesn't sound like much of a name, Rae" Beast Boy chuckled

"But strangely enough, I like it" Beast Boy whispered, he opened his arms and asked to hold his daughter. Raven gently placed little baby Hope in Beast Boy's arms.

"Hey there Hope! I'm your daddy!" Beast Boy cooed. The little girl's eyes slowly fluttered open to look up at her father. Beast Boy's eyes widen when he saw her eyes open.

"Raven look!" Beast Boy brought Hope back down so Raven could see

"She's got your eyes Beast Boy" Raven stated, which brought a smile to Beast Boy's face

"Ya, but she has your purple hair and a mix of your pale skin and my green skin tone." Beast Boy said happily

"She actually looks _a lot _like you Rae. She's gonna be gorgeous just like you" Beast Boy said, Raven couldn't help but smile.

"We're parents Beast Boy" Raven said happily

"Ya, and we're gonna be great ones. I promise Hope, I'm gonna be the best dad ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed gleefully causing Hope to stir uncomfortably in his arms.

"Oops! Sorry!" Beast Boy apologized before handing Hope back to Raven

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After several hours of watching the 'Slap-Happy Three Stooges' marathon, The Joker decided it was time to check back on the Teen Titans. He pushed the button and the screen revealed Raven and Beast Boy in a room with a newborn in their arms. The Joker grinned evilly, before a Jester walked up to him.

"Do you want us to raid the tower tonight, boss?" The Jester asked

"No,no. Let's give them some time to relish the joy of parenthood" The Joker chuckled wickedly, which soon turned into a full blown fit of maniacal laughter.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short and rushed, but like I said before, I have the Swine flu. So I don't really feel too good and I'm stuck in this hospital room all alone. I wanted to post this chapter last night, but I finished a little late, and it was lights out, so…ya. Anyways I hope you all liked it! And by the way, I actually was watching the Three Stooges! Lol! Those guys are just hilarious! So that put me in a good enough mood to write this chapter! Anyways, you guys know the drill, READ and REVIEW!! Please review! I'm stuck in the hospital alone, so I need some inspiration and motivation! Lol! Well until next time!


	18. Baby Hope

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 17

A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes!! Great news! I'm FINALLY out of the hospital and back in the comfort of my own room! I feel so happy! So happy in fact, that I decided to write another chapter for you guys! So without further a due, here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to **NightHowl462 **(I read her story "A Week Without the Color Green" and I recommend all of you to read and review it!!)

P.S.S. C'mon **Raven2K8**!! It's like you're not even trying!! Lol!!

It was only two weeks, two weeks since Beast Boy and Raven were officially parents. To say that they were happy with the new direction of their lives would be an understatement. Both showed dramatic changes to express just how happy they truly were. Raven was grinning and laughing uncontrollably every time she heard baby Hope giggle or crack a smile. Beast Boy became overprotective to the maximum level possible. He would eye the other three Titans suspiciously whenever they came close to Hope without permission. And he would go to great lengths to make sure that Hope was completely satisfied with all of her blankets and little toys. Everyone could tell it was just his animal instincts kicking in.

Starfire took advantage of every opportunity she had to pick up baby Hope and smother her with kisses. Starfire would only be further encouraged when she would hear Hope's delighted giggles. Cyborg believed it was his responsibility to build Hope a crib, which he did happily. He put in as much effort into the crib as he did with the T-Car. He made sure that Hope was going to be sleeping in style, so much in fact that he included bottle-holders in the crib. Raven found this very unnecessary, but Beast Boy on the other hand, thought that the crib was the coolest thing he's ever seen. Robin restrained himself from showing any display of affection towards Hope in front of the other Titans, but whenever he was sure that he and Hope were all alone, he would make sure that he made up for all the lost time he had when Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and even Starfire were around. Robin would hate to admit it, but he was truly a sucker for Hope.

As Robin was making baby noises to amuse his unofficial "niece", the doors to the common room swooshed open.

"Aha!" Cyborg yelled out from the entrance of the common room

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted in surprise, holding onto Hope tighter than he intended to, causing her to cry.

"Now look at you did! You making Hope cry!" Cyborg bellowed angrily as he ran over to Robin

"ME?! You're the one yelling!!" Robin yelled back as he gently placed Hope on the couch.

"SHHHHH!!!!" Cyborg hushed Robin before he started to make ridiculous faces for Hope to cease her crying, which didn't work.

"Robin, help me out! If Rae and BB find out we made her cry, they'll kill us!" Cyborg warned, immediately Robin joined on trying to stop Hope's wailing.

"C'mon little Hope! Look at the stupid soda machine!" Robin cooed nervously

"Look at the stupid bird Hope!" Cyborg babbled

"Um…friends? What is it that you two are doing?" Starfire asked giving her boyfriend and Cyborg a strange look, they looked up with wide-eyes but then sighed in relief when they saw that it was only Starfire.

"Well bird-brain here made Hope cry. I just don't know how you can love such a monster" Cyborg said dramatically, holding his head in mock-shock for added effect.

"Shut it Cyborg! _We _both helped in upsetting Hope! Anyways Star, do you think you can help us out?" Robin practically pleaded.

"Of course! I will go retrieve Raven!" Starfire offered innocently

"WAIT!! NO!!" Cyborg and Robin screamed in unison, but it was too late, Starfire quickly flew out the room and went to fetch Raven. Robin and Cyborg quivered behind the couch, before they heard a scream.

"THEY DID WHAT!?!?!"

"Oh man! We're dead! We're dead! We're so dead!" Cyborg panicked while holding onto Robin

"No, no. If we just calmly explain Raven what happened, I'm sure she'll understand…" Robin started but was interrupted when the doors were blown away and a very angry half-demon mother came barging in with glowing red eyes. At the sight of Raven, Cyborg and Robin squealed like little girls. She saw them and engulfed them both in her black magic. She lifted them up high up to the roof and threatened to send them into another dimension.

"RAVEN!! PLEASE!! WE'RE SO SORRY!!" Robin pleaded

"PLEASE RAVEN!! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!" Cyborg begged

At the mere sight of her mother and what she was doing to her "uncles," Hope began to giggle adorably. Raven heard her and immediately ran off to her daughter, and grin widely. Raven then picked up Hope and began to coo and make baby noises at her. Robin and Cyborg fell down to the ground hard, with Cyborg on top.

"Cyborg!! Get. Off!" Robin ordered

"Ugh…I don't know, your leg is pretty comfy" Cyborg joked

"Get OFF!!" Robin demanded

"SHUT UP!!" Raven yelled at her team leader, making the Boy Wonder fear for his life. Raven returned her gaze at Hope and continued her baby talk.

"Man, Raven's really into this mother thing huh?" Cyborg whispered to Robin, receiving a nod in agreement

"Hello, everyone!" Beast Boy greeted as he walked into the common room. He made a beeline over to Raven who holding Hope. He took off Raven's hood and planted a kiss on her cheek. Normally, Raven would thwart such a public display of affection from her green-lover, but being a mother certainly put her in a great mood around Beast Boy.

"And how's my little girl doing?" Beast Boy cooed at Hope, receiving a giggle from his daughter. He took Hope from Raven's arms and began to blow kisses on the baby's stomach. Hope was laughing hysterically. Starfire came by and was begging to hold her. Beast Boy looked back at Raven, who nodded, then he hesitantly handed Hope over to Starfire.

"Oh!! You are just simply the cutest bumgorf I've ever seen!" Starfire squealed, Hope squealed happily in return, causing Starfire to laugh

"Well she does get her looks from her father" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows, Raven cleared her throat loudly from behind him.

"Well _some _of her looks" Beast Boy grumbled

"That's a good boy" Raven smirked

"Wow BB, Raven's got you wrapped around her finger!" Cyborg laughed

"At least I _have _a girl! Besides it comfy around Raven's finger" Beast Boy retorted with a smug grin as he wrapped his arm around Raven, who was now holding Hope again

"Low blow B! Eh…not really. The Cy-meister is too cool for a chick!" Cyborg stated with a fake smile

"Friend Cyborg, are those not tears, threatening to fall, in your eyes?" Starfire asked concerned

"N-no!" Cyborg replied brokenly

"ANYWAYS…So how do you guys like parenthood?" Robin interfered, not wanting to see Cyborg make a scene.

"It's…" Beast Boy began rubbing the back of his neck

"…Interesting" Raven finished

"Oh? How so?" Robin asked with a smirk

"Well, you know it's absolutely amazing to hear this cute little baby giggle and smile at you!" Beast Boy said while he began to plant kisses on his daughter

"But I could go without the mid-night crying sessions" Raven admitted

"And to be honest I do feel as if I have to raise _two _babies…" Raven pointed at Beast Boy

"Ya she's quite the handful….Hey! Wait a minute!" Beast Boy retorted, Raven rolled her eyes at Beast Boy's slow reaction . Robin, Starfire, and Starfire broke out laughing.

"I am so happy for you two my friends! You make wonderful parents!" Starfire screeched happily

"Ya you guys certainly have the overprotection of parents" Cyborg added, Robin nodded in agreement. Beast Boy and Raven both gave them death glares, making them rethink their last comment.

"On second thought, you guys are doing fine!" Cyborg chuckled nervously

"It's weird, actually. As soon as Hope was born, it was like all these new instincts just emerged inside of me!" Beast Boy said

"It's paternal instinct Beast Boy" Robin explained

"Nah that aint it" Beast Boy said, still pondering about what he said. Raven sighed in exasperation

"Anyways, if you excuse us Beast Boy here has to change Hope's diaper" Raven told everyone, receiving snickers from the group

"Aw c'mon Rae! Do I have to?" Beast Boy whined. Raven stared hard at him, Beast Boy sighed before he dragged himself, following Raven out the common room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Beast Boy grumbled

"Man, _that's _why I'm glad I'm single!" Cyborg chuckled. Robin took Starfire by the hand and led them to the couch to watch T.V. Robin got himself the soda he was previously drinking and began to sip it while Starfire flipped through the channels. Cyborg grew a mischievous grin as he walked up to the couple. He leaned in between them and spoke something that caused Robin to spit out his soda, and Starfire to squeal in sheer joy again.

"You guys are next"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well gentlemen, tonight is the night. Tonight is the night we _officially _break the Teen Titans' spirits!" The Joker said aloud to his army of Jester's.

He laughed insanely before leaving the room and headed towards a much darker room. As he opened the door, the sound of a tortured soul screaming in agony was heard. The Joker walked up to his prisoner and began to chuckle.

"Soooo, how do you like the place?" The Joker chuckled sinisterly

"You're…s-sick!" Daniel spat

"Well, I wouldn't say that" The Joker laughed as he walked over to a switch and flipped it. The electrical current ran through heavy wires that were attached to Daniel's body, electrocuting him mercilessly. Daniel screamed in excruciating pain, while the Joker grinned evilly.

"P-please! L-let me g-go!" Daniel begged

"But you sounded so confident that your 'friends' were coming to save you!" The Joker stated

"It seems as if they completely forgotten about you" The Joker sneered. Daniel, not being in the best state of mind, had no choice, but to listen to the criminally insane clown.

'He's right…who knows how long I've been stuck here. And I doubt they would take this long to save me' Daniel thought to himself

"I, on the other hand, can offer you freedom…if you do me one itsy bitty favor" The Joker said

"Anything to get me out of here!" Daniel cried

"Well, I heard that two of the Titans are parents…and I wasn't invited to the baby shower" The Joker frowned in mock sadness and hurt

"And I _really _want to know if the rumor is true" The Joker laughed again

"So what do you want me to do? Take pictures?" Daniel asked sarcastically

"Ha Ha! No, I want you to hand deliver me the child…alive!" The Joker ordered

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the Titan's Tower, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were gathering around the big-screen television preparing a selection of movies for everyone to watch together.

"Well BB and Rae should be back soon, they said they just had to put Hope to sleep. I think we should just start the movie" Cyborg told Robin and Starfire

"Actually friend Cyborg, I feel as if we should wait for friend Raven and Beast Boy to return." Starfire stated

"Ya I'm with Star" Robin agreed

"You're _always _with Star! And come on guys! It's James Bond!!" Cyborg whined, receiving glares from his friends

"Fine we'll wait for mommy and daddy" Cyborg grumbled sarcastically. As if on cue, Raven and Beast came in and flopped down on the couch together.

"Okay guys! Let's get this James Bond marathon on!" Beast Boy pumped an arm up in the air, then smoothly bringing it back down around Raven's shoulder, which she surprisingly returned the gesture by leaning her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

An hour into the movie, they heard Hope crying and whimpering softly from the baby walkie-talkie on the couch. Raven and Beast Boy excused themselves as they left the room and headed for Raven's room. When they entered they saw a shadow-like figure holding a baby. To their horror it was _their _child that the stranger was holding.

"Shhh! She's sleeping" The stranger whispered menacingly. Beast Boy recognized that voice, all too well.

"Daniel!?" Beast Boy practically shouted

"The one and only!" Daniel yelled before shooting off a lightning bolt at Beast Boy, sending him flying off into the hallway. Raven had little time to react since she was also sent flying back by another powerful lightning bolt. Daniel jumped out the window with Hope still in his arms.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs, as she watched her daughter get kidnapped, helplessly. Beast Boy was starting to regain consciousness, but was in total shock. He hit the alarm above his head, so hard he broke it. But the alarm was set off, immediately the three other Titans ran out the common room and ran over to Raven's room. When they entered they didn't find Raven and Beast Boy as they hoped, instead they were greeted by Joker's Jesters cocking their SMGs and aiming them at the Titans. They quickly sprang into action and began to fight off the Jesters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel jumped out the window and grabbed onto the rope ladder that he climbed from, making sure to have Hope safely in his grasp. He whistled up at the roof as a signal that he was ready to be lifted. When he made to the roof top, to his shock the Jesters that he expected to be there were all knocked out. He saw Raven and Beast Boy standing over them, with hate filling their eyes. He grinned evilly at the display. Beast Boy made the first move and ran full speed as a cheetah, but was shot with another lightning bolt. Raven had seen enough, as she began to chant her mantra, she engulfed Daniel in her black aurora was ready to throw him off the Tower so he could plunge to his death, but to her horror, Daniel still had Hope in his arms. Daniel broke her magic with his lightning, and shot one more stunning blow to Raven, paralyzing her to the floor.

"Cute kid you two have got! The Joker will be very pleased!" Daniel yelled as he boarded the helicopter he was waiting for.

"Well, gotta fly _pals_!" Daniel shouted again before shooting one last lightning bolt in front of Beast Boy, causing the part of the roof he was on to collapse until he found himself free falling off the roof, to his rocky death. Raven saw her lover fall off the roof, and could barely mutter anything above a grunt. But it killed her to know that she was completely helpless in saving her family. She saw the helicopter fly off into the night, and she counted 10 seconds since Beast Boy fell off the roof. Suddenly everything was glowing black, and everything was beginning to explode.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Titans back in the tower were easily holding off the Jesters, but were shocked when they all started retreating for the roof. They followed in hot pursuit up to the roof top, but stopped when they saw Raven on the floor. The jesters all ready boarded the over-grown size helicopter, and began to fly off into the night. The remaining three Titans ran towards Raven, but refrained from touching her when everything surrounding them was beginning to explode.

Beast Boy eyes fluttered open, but just in time for him to see the rocks on the beach closing in on him. He thought fast and turned himself into a Raven, and flew back up to the roof as fast as he could. When he got back up, his saw Raven crying hysterically and destroying everything around her. He ran up to her and engulfed her in an embrace. Raven's painfully emotional outburst ceased, as she hugged Beast Boy back, crying hard on his shoulder. Beast Boy also let painful tears flow down his face, as the recent events began to register in his head.

'Please be a bad dream' He begged to no one in particular in his mind. He reopened his eyes, but repulsively, it was not a nightmare.

"H-he t-took her….he t-took our b-baby Beast B-Boy!" Raven wailed on Beast Boy's shoulder

Starfire couldn't take it anymore, she too began to weep. Robin held Starfire close to him as tears flowed freely down his cheek. Cyborg stood back, crying in sheer fury.

"Don't worry Raven…I promise you, He. Will. PAY!" Beast Boy whispered dangerously in her ear

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The helicopter landed and all the Jesters all got off. Daniel slowly exited the aircraft and held the baby girl close in his arms.

'**This is bad, man**' a thought came to his mind

'Well, it serves them right…they forgot all about me' Daniel retorted to himself (A/N: He's crazy remember? And NOT the good kind)

'**Maybe they didn't**'

'I doubt it would take them that long to rescue me'

'**Just think about what you're doing. You know this isn't you**'

'It doesn't matter, what's done is done. Now I can have my freedom'

'**Look at the little girl**' Daniel did as he was told, he saw the baby, sleeping peacefully, snuggling closer to him for warmth. Daniel kept a straight face, but it soon softened.

'She looks so peaceful, and she really does look a lot like her parents'

'**And you took her away from them. You're about to turn her into a criminal**'

'I have no choice…'

'**There's always a choice…**' The voice in Daniel's head repeated over and over again before it faded away. Daniel opened the Door to the Joker's office and entered.

"I have the little girl" Daniel spoke firmly

"Excellent!" The Joker laughed gleefully

"Now hand her over to me!" The Joker waved his arms back in forth eagerly. Daniel hesitantly handed the innocent child over to the criminal mastermind.

"Actually, I need you for _one more thing, _then you may leave here" The Joker told Daniel, who only nodded in agreement

"What do you need?" Daniel asked

"I'll tell you later" The Joker said as he left the room, and left Daniel alone to ponder

"You are just the _cutest _little girl I ever seen! Purple hair? Pale green skin? My, my! You have a great taste in colors!" The Joker smiled wickedly

"I think I'll name you Harley!" The Joker chuckled

"Welcome to your new home Harley!" The Joker laughed softly as he placed Hope in a clown-themed crib. The room he prepared for Hope was filled with stuffed animals, and lively shades of green and purple to compliment himself. He bent down and whispered in the baby's ear

"Nighty-night little Harley. Don't let the Titans bite!" The Joker smiled evilly before he left the room and began to laugh insanely.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well there's the latest chapter! Ya I bet I caught some of you by surprise with Daniel's return! Anyways, I'm sure there a BUNCH of you who hate me for what I wrote. All I have to say is….you DEFINETLY have a reason to be. Anyways, be sure to READ and REVIEW!!

Also I think I'm gonna start a BB/Rae one-shot collection….what do you guys feel about that?


	19. The Beast Within

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 18

The Beast Within

A/N: Hey there ladies and germs! Sorry about the long wait I put you guys through. Hehe. Let's just say I've been VERY occupied with someone this past few days! Anyways I'm sure you guys are DYING from the suspense! Lol! So without further a due, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!! : )

p.s. **Raven2k8 **you know this update just won me the contest right? Lol! I WIN!!! : )

Disclaimer: I haven't written one of these in a while, well I DO NOT own the Teen Titans!

Beast Boy couldn't sleep that night, he couldn't even think about sleeping, knowing that his baby daughter was kidnapped by his former best friend. Tears of anger and sorrow streamed down his face, as he let out painful sobs. He looked beside him and saw Raven asleep. She wasn't sleeping peacefully but that was due to Beast Boy practically forcing her to sleep, knowing that if she didn't get her sleep, her powers could go berserk. Her eyebrows furrowed as she too began to sob quietly, he figured she was also hurting over their daughter's kidnapping. Seeing the girl he loved cry in her sleep, just broke him to pieces. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the blanket over Raven and kissed her lightly on her head. He got up and left Raven's room. He walked over to the common room, and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. He began to write a note. When he finished, he lifted it in the air and read it out loud.

'_I'm off to get Hope back. If I'm not back in the morning, come for me_

_Love_

_Beast Boy'_

"Not much of a note, but it'll do" Beast Boy said to himself, as he taped the note on the refrigerator

"Beast Boy?" a voice called from behind. Beast Boy jumped and turned around to see Robin stare at him.

"Oh man! Robin, don't do that!" Beast Boy whispered loudly, holding his chest from the shock he just received

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Robin apologized

"But what are you doing down here? It's twelve in the morning!" Robin clarified

"I'm going to get Hope back" Beast Boy replied seriously

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Robin whispered

"If wanting my daughter back is crazy, then I'm freaking insane" Beast Boy replied sternly, taking Robin aback

"Well, I can't stop you there. But I must warn you, you do know it won't be easy right?" Robin asked, Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Why can't you just wait 'til the morning? We can gather everyone together and then…"

"No, I have to do this alone" Beast Boy explained

"Beast Boy, I'm not about to let a friend go fight off the Joker…" Robin began

"But Robin" Robin lifted his hand to stop Beast Boy

"At least not alone" Robin stated, receiving a confused look from Beast Boy

"I'm going with you" Robin told him soberly

"I don't know Robin, it's really something I should do alone" Beast Boy explained

"Beast Boy, I understand she's your daughter, but I just wouldn't feel right if something were to happen to you." Robin responded

"And besides, I really want Hope back too" Robin admitted

"Wow, you do?" Beast Boy asked in slight shock, Robin nodded.

"Well come on, before anyone wakes up!" Beast Boy said as he ran out the common room, Robin followed after him. Beast Boy stopped abruptly and turned around, taking Robin by surprise.

"Wait! You wouldn't happen to know where the Joker is, would you?" Beast Boy asked desperately

"Well, last time we met up with him, he was at City Hall…"

"Alright! City Hall it is!" Beast Boy interrupted, as he entered the garage.

"Think Cyborg will mind if we borrow the T-Car?" Beast Boy asked as he fetched the keys to the car

"I think he'll understand" Robin replied

"I'm driving" Beast Boy declared, Robin didn't have time to argue, since Beast Boy already started the engine and was ready to drive off. Robin entered the passenger seat, and the two were off into the night, ready to return Hope back home safely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, back deep in City Hall, Daniel was staring up at the ceiling, insomnia taking full effect on him. He was upgraded to a baron room, with a single bed, and a window, but it was hardly comfortable. Suddenly the sound of a baby crying broke through the air. Daniel grunted in aggravation, before turning over on his side and placing the only pillow he had over his head, to muffle away Hope's crying. Having heard enough of the baby's crying, he got up and threw the pillow aside. He stormed out of the room and followed the wailing down the hall. He entered the room that belonged to Hope, and walked up to the crib she was in. He looked down angrily and hushed her. Being ignored by the upset child, did it for him, he picked her up from the crib and stared coldly at her.

"What do you want!?" He asked harshly, causing Hope to stop crying, but continue to sob

"You want mommy and daddy!? Well tough shit! They ain't here, so shut up!" Daniel scorned, Hope began to whimper again

'**That won't help, be nice to the child**' The voice returned in Daniel's head

"Come on you little brat, go to sleep" Daniel whispered as he placed Hope back in her crib. She continued to whimper softly, obviously missing the care she received from Raven and Beast Boy.

'**Go ahead, put her to sleep**'

"Screw that! I'm not her mother! I'm out of here!" Daniel spoke out loud as he left the room. A few minutes after Daniel left, Hope began to cry again. This time the Joker entered the room.

"What's wrong little Harley? Feeling scared?" The Joker cooed with mock concern, before he began to chuckle. He walked up to the crib and gave an evil smile. This further scared Hope, as she began to cry louder.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" The Joker offered, the wicked smile never leaving his features

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. And never mind that noise you heard." The Joker began to sing eerily as he drew something from his back pocket.

"It's just the _beast _under your bed!" The Joker continued, as he pulled out his signature pistol and aimed it at Hope. She turned her head in curiosity.

"In your closet, in your head!" The Joker concluded as he pulled the trigger and out came a flag that read '**BANG!**' Hope cried out in shock, as the Joker began to chuckle sinfully.

"And you have a great sense of humor? Little Harley Quinn, I see a bright future for you!" The Joker chuckled again, as he tucked in the small child, and left the room. The Joker walked down the hallway, but failed to notice Daniel standing outside the room. Daniel heard Hope crying again, and felt a wave of guilt and remorse rush through his veins. He re-entered the room and walked back to Hope's crib. He stroked her hair softly and gently hushed her to go back to sleep. Hope stop crying, and returned to her peaceful slumber. Daniel stared down at her with a straight face.

'**She doesn't belong here. You know that**' the voice said again

'Ya, but what can I do?'

'**Take her back home, to her parents, to her family**' the voice advised

' I can't! The next time they see me, they'll kill me!'

'**Well think of something…**' The voice began to fade away

'Wait! Who are you?'

'**I'm you…the only bit that survived the accident…**' The voice faded away completely. Daniel held his head in confusion, before he quietly left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Beast Boy! Will you slow down!" Robin yelled, gripping his seat for his life

"Sorry Robin, but we gotta make it to City Hall, ASAP!" Beast Boy replied, as he swiftly dodged the obstacles on the road, from the various riots.

"Take the next exit!" Robin ordered. Beast Boy barely made it, grazing the wall before dodging another over-turned car.

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried out in fear of crashing

"Don't worry! We're almost there!" Beast Boy reassured

"I really hope so!" Robin replied as he gripped the seat tighter

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mean while, back at the tower, Raven was tossing and turning uncomfortably. Her eyebrows furrowed as she was searching for Beast Boy with her arms. She began to whimper, before she suddenly shot up from her sleep. She looked around her room, and to her deep disappointment, Beast Boy and Hope were not there.

"It wasn't…a dream" Raven whispered sadly, as tears flowed down her face. Suddenly she felt a strange pain in her head. She grabbed her head, and heard a crying inside of her head. She recognized that crying as Hope, Raven gasped before she ran out of the room and headed over to Beast Boy's room, expecting him to be there. When she opened the door, to her surprise he wasn't there. She closed her eyes and began to scan the tower for her lover, but couldn't sense him anywhere. She sat down on Beast Boy's old bunk-bed, and gave out a big sigh.

"Beast Boy, where are you?" Raven whispered softly

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'_Beast Boy, where are you?' _Raven's voice echoed in Beast Boy's head

"_Raven?_" Beast Boy mentally asked himself

'_Beast Boy?!' _Raven's voice replied in his head

'_Where are you?'_ Raven asked, concern pouring through her voice instead of her usual monotone.

'I'm going to get Hope back. Don't worry I'll be fine, I promise' Beast Boy assured, Raven could hear and feel Beast Boy's smile.

'_Please, be careful' _Raven whispered again, soon returning to her usual monotone

'I will' Beast Boy replied.

Beast Boy and Robin finally made it to City Hall, but not before Beast Boy swerved the T-Car in front of City Hall. Beast Boy ran out of the car and ran up to the main entrance. Robin wobbled out of the passenger side, and stumbled to his feet, before he followed after Beast Boy. They ran into the city hall, and saw the same pictures of the Joker, spread across the walls. The eyes on the paintings turned to face them, before a sinister laugh echoed through the air. Beast Boy snarled angrily at the sound.

"A bit early, don't you think?" The Joker's called through an intercom speaker. Suddenly the paintings on the walls flashed to reveal the Joker laughing from his office.

"WHERE IS SHE?!!" Beast Boy shouted hatefully at the insane clown

"Why, I have _no _idea what you're talking about" The Joker lied, trying to pass of innocently

"LIAR!! You sent that traitor! You sent him to kidnap Hope!!" Beast Boy accused, tears of fury and pain streaming down his face.

"We know you have her Joker!" Robin yelled, equally as mad as Beast Boy

"Hope? Hmm…I never heard of her." The Joker scratched his chin in thought, before his eyes gleamed with realization

"Oh! You mean little Harley Quinn!" The Joker exclaimed happily. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Joker smiled evilly before he got up and left the room he was in. All of a sudden the lights in the room that Beast Boy and Robin were in shut off. Joker's creepy laugh was heard echoing the halls. Then something cold Beast Boy's blood cold with fear…he heard Hope crying. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore, ha yelled angrily at the Joker to let her go before something consumed his body. He fell to ground hard, crying out a very familiar pain. Robin was looking around hysterically, trying to find where Beast Boy was. Then Robin heard a growl in the darkness, he immediately knew that the Beast took over his team mate's body.

"BEAST BOY!?! Where are you?!?" Robin shouted in the darkness. But all he heard was a distant growl and Hope crying. He kept running, following the sound of the Beast growling angrily. Then he heard a loud gunshot and the painful whimpering of the Beast. Hope wailed even louder. Robin's eyes went wide in horror. He grabbed the communicator in his utility belt and called the tower.

"TITANS!! WE NEED HELP NOW!! REPORT TO CITY HALL IMMEDIATELY!!" Robin commanded. Cyborg, who received the message, replied obediently before ending the communication.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mean While, back in Raven's room, the empath tried her hardest to remain calm and meditate. She failed when she felt an unexpected pain in her head. She fell down from her levitation and held her head in tremendous pain. In her head she heard the horrible sound of a Beast, a baby crying, a gunshot, and a sinister laugh. She opened her eyes immediately and gasped loudly. Before she could make sense of the eerie sounds in her mind, a loud knock was heard on her door.

"Raven! Get up! We have an emergency in City Hall!" Cyborg shouted, attempting to get Raven's attention. Raven's eyes opened wide at hearing 'an emergency in City Hall.' She remembered that Beast Boy was going to City Hall to take back Hope.

"Beast Boy…." Raven whimpered softly.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Anyways, I shouldn't be boring you guys with my personal life but I've been spending A LOT of time with my girlfriend! YAY!! So I'm SUPER TREMEDOUSLY HAPPY!!!!! : ) : ) : ) : ) : )

Um…anyways, Please be sure to READ and REVIEW!! And sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. For some reason I feel as if this chapter wasn't too good. Hmm…Well I'll that up to you guys to decide! : )

P.S. **Raven2k8 **I WIN!!!!! Lol!! Time to pay up!! : )


	20. What Doesn't Kill You

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 19

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

A/N: Ya um, sorry for the wait but my life's been pretty busy as of late! Lol! Anyways on with the story! Oh and just to clear up some confusion, baby Hope is NOT, I repeat, NOT Harley Quinn. The Joker just renamed her Harley as homage to the original Harley Quinn.

Raven jolted up from her bed and ran after Cyborg who was heading to the garage.

"What do you mean there's an emergency?" Raven asked, keeping her usual monotone

"I don't really know. Robin just called and told us to meet him and Beast Boy at city hall immediately" Cyborg informed as they met up Starfire, who was already waiting for them in front of the garage. They entered the garage, and to Cyborg's surprise, the T-Car was gone.

"They took my baby!?" Cyborg shouted

"Friend Cyborg, I believe we have more urgent issues to deal with" Starfire stated

"I know that Star! But _how _are we supposed to get there?" Cyborg replied

"I'll just teleport us there" Raven answered angrily before engulfing her two friends in her black magic and teleported them to City Hall. When they appeared in front of the structure they ran in.

* * *

Robin ran down the halls, following the sounds of yelling, growling, whimpering, and crying. He stopped abruptly at the sound of a gunshot and the all-too familiar sound of the Joker's dreadful laughter.

"Beast Boy….no!" Robin whispered in horror before he ran at top speed only to be blind-sided by a punch to the face. The last thing he saw was the Joker's boot come full force at his face, before everything went black. The Joker laughed as he saw Daniel walk up from behind him. The Joker pulled out his pistol and threw it at him.

"Shoot him!" The Joker ordered Daniel, pointing at the fallen Robin. Daniel hesitantly raised the hand-gun and took aim at Robin's forehead. After a few seconds, the Joker grew impatient and took the gun from Daniel's hands and aimed the gun at Robin. Right when the sinister villain was about to pull the trigger, the sound of a door being broken down was heard down the hall. The Joker grinned before he left the room.

" It's about time they arrived" The Joker chuckled

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_. _

Cyborg busted down the door and began yelling Beast Boy's and Robin's names. He got no reply from either of them, but then the sound of a painful groaning was heard, followed by an all too familiar laughter.

"Where are our friends!?" Starfire demanded angrily

"_Now, now…you will soon find out! Just follow the sound of laughter!" _The Joker laughed maniacally. The three titans followed the sound down the deep dark hallways. The Joker's laughter was getting louder and louder as they were nearing a double door. The laughter then ceased immediately, causing Cyborg to hesitantly open the doors and aim his laser canon inside of the dark room.

"Alright! It's over! Give us back the kid and our friends and _maybe _we'll just settle with breaking every bone in your body!" Cyborg warned

"Funny guy!" The Joker chuckled from behind them. They turned around to see the Joker step out of the shadows. Cyborg aimed his canon at the Joker as Starfire and Raven readied their fight stance. Despite all of this, the Joker let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you metal man. You see, we wouldn't want to blow things out of proportions!" The Joker chuckled as he lifted his shirt to reveal a bomb strapped to his stomach. The three young heroes stared in shock before dropping their guard. The Joker grinned as he stepped closer.

"Please, leave our friends alone" Starfire begged

"Sorry darling, but I'm having too much fun!" The Joker laughed again. He clapped his hands to have his Jesters appear from everywhere in the room.

"Have fun kiddies!" The Joker guffawed as he left the room. The Titans quickly attacked as the Jesters fired at them. Starfire shot off numerous star bolts at the henchmen, knocking out a good amount of them. Cyborg charged full force to a group of the Jesters and shot off his canon at them. Raven engulfed the rest of the jesters and threw them aside. As they all began to run out, a jester slowly got up before he let loose on Cyborg. The bullets ricocheted off of Cyborg's metallic body, until he walked up to the pathetic villain and swiped the gun out his grasp and bent it in half over the Jester's hands. He then ran after Raven and Starfire and followed the Joker's laughter. They eventually reached a three-way split in the hallway. In one hallway there was the sound of Robin's tortured screams. Starfire quickly flew down the hallway looking desperately for her lover. In another hallway, the Joker was heard laughing maniacally, Cyborg decided he would face off with the criminal clown and ran down the corridor. The last passage was a short one, having only one door only several feet away. She heard the soft whimpering of her daughter and immediately ran through the door. When she busted through, she saw Daniel holding her daughter, smiling sinisterly.

"How's it hanging…_Raven_?" Daniel sneered. Raven's eyes turned red with blistery fury and hatred. She engulfed Daniel with her magic with her left hand, but placed Hope gently back in her crib with her magic. She slammed Daniel against the wall unceremoniously and strangled him with her dark aurora. Daniel laughed before he broke free using his lightning powers. Raven was caught by surprise yet again by a blow of lightning. Daniel stumbled to his feet and began to walk over to the fallen empath. He grinned evilly as he stood over Raven.

"Before I kill you, I'd just like to let you know about BB" Daniel sneered

"Where is he!!" Raven demanded, her anger rising with every passing second

"He's in a better place now….he's dead!!" Daniel chuckled. Raven's eye grew wide in disbelief.

"No…y-you're lying!!" Raven yelled angrily, as tears streamed her face. Daniel saw her face and smiled grimly. He jumped on top of Raven and pinned both her arms above her head as he pulled out his own pistol.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Daniel started

"I'll kill you with the same gun!" Daniel finished as he cocked the gun and aimed it straight for Raven's forehead. Hope cried out loudly grabbing Daniel's attention. He turned around angrily and yelled at the baby to shut up. Then from down the hall, a loud growl was heard. Daniel stared at the door in confusion and fear. He heard the growl come closer and ran to the door and locked it. Raven was getting up slowly, but she recognized that roar. Her eyes widen again.

"Beast Boy…." She whispered in relief

The snarl was heard from right outside the door. Daniel placed his ear on the door and could hear the heavy breathing of The Beast. He looked back at Raven and Hope and silently threatened to kill them if they made a sound. Hope heard the snarling outside and began to cry again. Raven ran over to her daughter and grabbed her out of her crib. Daniel ran after them and was about to shoot, before the door flew off its hinges. The Beast was clenching its side in pain before looking at Daniel. He roared furiously before slashing Daniel across the room. Daniel got up slowly trying to reach his gun to finish the job he started. Raven saw this in time and blew the gun out of his hands. Daniel quivered in fear as the Beast walked closer and closer, growing angrier by each step.

"No!! You're supposed to be dead!! I saw you die!!" Daniel shouted, backing away fearfully. The Beast grabbed Daniel by the throat and picked him up. Daniel grabbed his throat struggling for air, feeling himself lose both consciousness and air. Raven ran up to the Beast with Hope in her arms.

"Beast Boy, let him go! Please! Control yourself!" Raven begged Beast Boy. The Beast looked down at Raven and Hope, his face softening tremendously. The Beast let Daniel go, and returned to normal. Beast Boy fell to his knees, grabbing his right side in pain. Raven placed Hope safely on the ground and knelt down and began to heal Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked up at Raven and gave a sad smile. From behind them, Daniel got up again and aimed his gun at the young family. He laughed outrageously, completely losing his mind.

"Don't ya get it!?! I'll kill us all!!" Daniel laughed

"Daniel! Snap out of it!!" Beast Boy yelled

"I've lost it man! I've lost my mind a _long _time ago!!" Daniel replied, still laughing eccentrically. That's when Raven got an idea on how to save her family. But what she was about to do, went against everything she stood for, but she knew it had to be done. She began to chant quietly before she lifted her hands, sending a black wave of magic into Daniel's head. Daniel grabbed his head and yelled out in pain. He dropped to his knees and continued to scream in agony. Beast Boy looked at Raven in shock.

"Raven! What are you doing?!" Beast Boy asked frightfully

"I'm entering his mind…he needs help" Raven explained.

* * *

Meanwhile Starfire ran down the hallway, following the tortured yells of her beloved. She finally reached the door and opened it to see Robin hanging by his wrists on the wall. Robin looked up to see Starfire walk up towards him. Starfire shot off two star bolts breaking the chains bonding Robin. He got up off the floor and hugged Starfire and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Come on! We gotta help the others!" Robin exclaimed as he grabbed Starfire by the wrist gently and dashed out the room.

* * *

Cyborg was in a maze, a very difficult and frustrating maze. He opened up doors to find nothing behind them. He turned corners to end up right back where he started. Having enough, he rammed through the walls only to fall down and find himself in an empty room. He got up and opened the door only to find himself in the same exact hallway he was just in. He let out an infuriated yell before blasting his laser canon blindly everywhere. When he blasted his laser, the beam continued to bounce all around the hallways, before finally hitting a solid surface deep in the darkness. Cyborg walked up to one of the walls to realize that they were mirrors.

"That stupid clown had me walking in a mirror house, this entire time!!" Cyborg shouted, before following where his laser beam had exploded.

* * *

Daniel grabbed his throbbing head, screaming at Raven and Beast Boy to make it stop, but they just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Then all of a sudden, Daniel stopped moving all together and fell to the ground hard. Raven's eyes turned white as she entered the tortured soul's mind. Inside she kept hearing sinister laughter and the sound of thunder and lightning. Then an eerie sound of a stampede was heard.

"_Ha ha!! Hey Danny let's go climb those rocks over there!" _A very young Garfield Logan shouted excitingly

"_Slow down Garf!! I can't keep up!" _An equally small Daniel shouted back. Garfield climbed up the rock, but slipped at the top. Daniel quickly grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled him up to the top. They smiled at each other before basking at the glory of the African plains. They both stared in awe at the animals grazing the land, but they heard gunshots. They looked to the side to see poachers shooting and killing the innocent creatures of the land.

The horrific scene of animal slaughter faded away as a new scene was replayed. Up high in the air was a private Jet heading to the United States. A young Daniel sat in between his parents grinning widely, before a loud alarm was heard from the cockpit. The pilot started shouting that they were losing altitude fast, and would have to prepare for a crash landing. Daniel panicked as his mother rubbed his back, trying to console him. His father got up and walked up to the pilot, after a short moment, he returned and whispered something in his wife's ear. Her eyes began to water, as she nodded sadly. Daniel saw his mother crying and was curious.

"_Mom? Why are you crying?" _Daniel asked innocently

"_Daniel, sweetie, I need you to be brave for me and your father" _His mother began

"_Son, you see that parachute over there?" _Daniel's father pointed across the plane. Daniel nodded looking back up at his father.

"_I need you and your mother to strap it on tightly and jump of this plane" _His father explained

"_But why dad?" _Daniel asked his father

"_This plane is going to crash son. And I won't be able to make it out of this one" _His father stated as calmly as he could. Daniel's eyes began to get puffy as he began to cry softly.

"_Why can't you come with us dad?" _Daniel cried. His father chuckled sadly, explaining it would be too much weight for three people to jump with that small parachute. Before Daniel could argue, his father picked him up and strapped the parachute on his young son tightly and showing him how and when to pull the chord. Daniel gave his mother and father one last hug, as his mother prepared to be strapped on as well. Suddenly, the plane shook violently, causing Daniel to accidently open the hatch to the door, sending him flying out of the plane. The last thing he heard was his mother and father scream his name hysterically. 

Suddenly the scene changed to a High School dance. A teenage Daniel sat alone on the sides drinking some punch as he constantly looked down at his watch. A girl walked up to him and asked if he wanted to dance. He looked up and smiled but explained that he was just waiting for his girlfriend to leave the bathroom. The girl shrugged and walked away. An hour passed, and Daniel was beginning to get worried. He walked over to the lady's bathroom and asked girl if she's seen his girlfriend. The girl told him she saw her leaving an hour ago. Daniel was confused but left and headed for the parking lot. He remembered that his girlfriend brought her own car, so he decided to check there. He saw to his relief that her car was still parked, but when he got close enough, he saw her seemingly struggling against someone…another man to be exact. He opened the door, but he regretted it.

"_Daniel!? It's not what it looks like!!" _The girl lied, covering herself up with her dress. Daniel felt hot tears roll down his face. Without even a second glance, he ran. Running as far away as he possibly could, promising never to return.

Another short scene started, showing Daniel climb up a ladder onto a rooftop while it was raining hard. Then out of desperation, he climbed up a nearby billboard. A police officer was running right behind him, yelling at him to get down and put his hands over his head. Daniel continued to climb before suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck both Daniel and the Billboard, causing both to fall off the rooftop, and crash on top of a garbage dumpster with a loud bang.

More screams, gunshots, laughter, and crying were heard. Raven having decided she had enough, cut the mind connection and looked over at Daniel. Beast Boy looked at Raven and asked what happened.

"He's suffered Beast Boy. He has a tragic past, just like us" Raven explained dryly. Beast Boy's face fell, as he looked over at his former best friend. Suddenly a trap door opened up underneath the two and caused them to fall into the mysterious chute. Hope began to cry again as her parents disappeared from her again. Daniel stirred from his sleep and looked up to see the Joker pick up baby Hope and leave the room.

* * *

Robin and Starfire were running through the halls, aimlessly lost. They were both beginning to get frustrated before they bumped into someone while turning a sharp corner. All three of them yelled in surprise, before they found out it was only Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Don't do that!" Robin shouted, grasping his pounding heart

"Do what!? You guys are the ones who bumped into me!" Cyborg retorted

"Friends! It does not matter! We must find friends Raven and Beast Boy…" Starfire began before she was interrupted by a trap door opening up underneath all three of them. They screamed and screeched before landing in a room that resembled a laboratory. They got up and looked around.

"Robin, where are we?" Starfire asked

"I don't know Star, I really don't know" Robin replied as he continued to look around. He heard faint screaming and was surprised to see Raven and Beast Boy fall down from the ceiling. They got up quickly and scanned the room. They saw their fellow team mates and quickly ran over to them. Then the trademark Joker laugh filled the air in the room. The Titans looked up to see the rogue standing on a platform with Hope in his arms.

"Well Titans, it been _loads_ of laughs, but tonight… it ends!" The Joker sneered with his malicious smile.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well here's the latest chapter!! It may not be that great since I'm writing this at 2 in the morning! Lol!! Ya, I'm pulling an all nighter!! Anyways, I hope it doesn't seem like this chapter is revolving around Daniel, because that's the last thing I want!! Lol!! Anyways, you guys know the drill!! PLEASE READ and REVIEW!!

P.S. I have a poll on my profile, be sure to check it out ; )


	21. It Ends Tonight, Viva La Vida Joker

What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger

Chapter 20

It Ends Tonight/Viva La Vida Joker

A/N: Hey there guys and gals!! Well I decided to make an early update because I'm in such a GREAT mood!!! My girlfriend and I are expecting a little Chicomagnifico Jr!!!! So I'm really excited about being a dad!! But at the same time….COMPLETELY TERRIFIED!!! Lol!! It's a strange mix of feelings : /

ANYWAYS….Enjoy!

Warning: This chapter does include the song; "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay…an AMAZING song which I'm sure you all won't mind! : )

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, ANY DC comics personnel, or "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay (But they are all so AWESOME, I had to combine them together for this last chapter!: )

P.S. Happy Birthday **xxgabigailxx!**!! This chapter is for you! One of my bestest friends!! : )

The five Titans stood their ground as they looked up at the psychotic clown. The Joker grinned evilly at their display and planted a kiss on Hope's cheek and placed her in her crib. Beast Boy growled in fury and was about to lash out at the villain, if it weren't for Cyborg and Robin holding him back. The Joker laughed his head off, as he stepped closer to the teenage heroes. He pulled out his SMG and aimed at Robin's forehead.

"Okay kiddo, we can do this the easy way, or you can further complicate things and make this as painful as possible!" The Joker chuckled

"Since when do wack-jobs like you take the easy way out?" Robin sneered, The Joker smiled

"When will you learn that insanity is not a disease, but rather a lifestyle!!" The Joker laughed as he snapped his fingers, summoning his jesters.

"Well you'll be going down hard, tonight Joker!" Robin growled before letting out his infamous 'Titans Go!' command. Starfire grabbed Cyborg by the shoulders and flow up, while he proceeded to shoot down the jesters, by numbers. Raven and Beast Boy made their way to Hope, and right when she was nearly in their grasp, an electric cage fell down around the crib, preventing them from fulfilling the rescue. Then a group of henchmen surrounded the two and began to let loose onto them. Raven quickly brought up a shield protecting herself and Beast Boy from the onslaught of bullets. When the jesters stopped to reload, Raven dropped her energy shield to allow Beast Boy to charge at the cluster of delinquents as a bull. He sent about half of them flying all around the room, while Raven picked up two large crates with her powers, and sandwich the remaining jesters until the point of unconsciousness. Joker saw that Raven and Beast Boy wiped out his henchmen and quickly ran over to where Hope was located. He turned off the electric barrier and grabbed the crying baby and was looking around madly, for the nearest way out. Right when he was about to make a move he felt Hope leave his arms. He looked down to see that she was surrounded by a black aurora and was levitating back to her mother and father. Raven held Hope in her arms, while Beast Boy stood protectively in front of the two.

The Joker smiled, but was caught off guard by a kick to his face from Robin. He turned around to see Robin charge at him full speed. He barely ducked the Boy Wonder's second kick to the head, but the Joker connected with an uppercut. Robin stumbled to his feet but quickly recovered and threw a punch at the Joker's face. Joker caught the punch and twisted Robin's arm. He then threw quick jabs at Robin's midsection before giving him a hard elbow to the face, knocking him to the ground. Robin kicked his foot up at the Joker's stomach, only to have it caught and smashed back to the ground hard. Robin yelled in pain as the Joker approached him.

"You know Robin, I guess this where I announce you as a 'worthy' opponent, but frankly I've _always _hated your guts!" The Joker sneered as he blew a raspberry at Robin. Robin looked up at the taunting clown.

"You still haven't won Joker! You don't know anything about me!" Robin retorted venomously

"Pfft! You!? What's to know? You're a punk! A little whiney baby, crying because _daddy's gone_!" The Joker mocked before bursting out into a hysterical laughter.

"Still! If it's a whoopin' you're a-wantin'!" The Joker pulled out his pistol and took aim at the Boy Wonder's forehead again. Robin struggled to lift his head up, but was back handed by the Joker.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

"Batman's gone Robin…GET OVER IT!!" The Joker laughed again. Right when he was about to kill Robin, a Bat-a-Rang came flying through the air and hit the Joker's gun out of his hand. This greatly shocked both Robin and the Joker, as he looked up to see a shadowy figure jumped around the rafters. His eyes went wide when he saw the figure wear a cape.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

_Now the old king is dead, long live the king_

"NO!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!" The Joker yelled out furiously, as he began to shoot uncontrollably up at the rafters. Robin took full advantage of the distraction and swiped the Joker's feet off the ground, making him land hard on his back. Robin mounted on top of the Joker and began to throw fists of fury at his face.

_One minute I held the key,_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

Joker kicked Robin off of him and quickly got back to his feet. He swung at the Titan's leader, but they were effortless dodged and received a kick to the chest that sent him careening over the edge of the platform.

"C'mon Joker, is that the best you got?" Robin asked, with a smug smirk on his face

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that!?" The Joker growled

"I'm Batman" Robin said with a confident smile on his face

"YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!!" Joker shouted as he punched Robin off the platform, but by losing his balance sending himself falling down with him.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

Robin shot off his grappling hook which attached itself to the railing of a platform, stopping him in mid-air. He looked down to see the Joker free falling head first to the hard-concrete pavement of the laboratory.

_Be my mirror, my sword, and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

Despite the situation he was in, the Joker laughed. It didn't come out as his usual gleeful chuckle, but more like his psychotic break out of guffaws. The floor was coming closer, but right before he made deadly impact, he felt a rope hook onto his leg, preventing him from hitting the ground.

_Never an honest word, _

_But that was when I ruled the world_

Robin jumped down and looked at the Joker who was hanging upside down by his leg. The Joker let out a sheepish chuckle.

"I knew you couldn't finish me off!" The Joker chuckled again

"It's over Joker, you've lost" Robin stated as he pointed across the room to show that all of his henchmen were defeated, and that Baby Hope was finally back in the arms of her loving parents.

"Actually Bird-boy, I still have _one _more trick up my sleeve!" The Joker laughed as he pulled out a small remote control. Robin's eyebrows rose in confusion. The Joker grinned evilly before pushing a combination of buttons. Suddenly an alarm went off in the building.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 30 SECONDS. SELF-DESTRUCT IN 29 SECONDS" _

"Ha Ha!! You see Robin? Now we _all _fall down!" The Joker laughed as he untied himself from the bond on his foot.

"Titans! Retreat!!" Robin ordered, as they all ran towards the nearest exit. But the Joker stopped right in front of the only exit.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN 20 SECONDS"_

"Ah, ah, ah! We still have some unfinished business, kiddies!" The Joker laughed as he got into his fighting stance. Robin glared at the Joker, but prepared himself for a fight. Joker was the first to attempt a strike, but a lightning bolt hit the ground in between the two. Robin and Joker looked up to see Daniel falling down on top of the Joker. He held the Joker, as he yelled at the Titans to escape.

"RUN!! GET OUT HERE!" Daniel yelled as he struggled to keep the Joker grounded

"Let him go! You can still make it out of here alive!" Robin yelled back at Daniel

"Just leave! I got an idea!" Daniel replied, Robin nodded as he ordered his team to leave. Raven and Beast Boy left first with Hope still in Raven's arms. Cyborg and Starfire were right behind them. Robin looked back at Daniel struggling to keep the Joker down. He took a step forward to help Daniel out, but a piece of the roof fell down blocking anyone from getting in, or out.

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN 8 SECONDS"_

"What are you doing!?!? Now we'll both die!!" The Joker shouted

"_SELF-DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS"_

"Pay back's a bitch!" Daniel replied with a smirk

"_3"_

"_2"_

"NOOOOO!!!!!" The Joker cried out desperately

"_1"_

"_HAVE A NICE DAY!"_

The Titans stared from a safe distance, as Jump City Hall exploded and crumbled down to a burnt heap. Hope began to stir uncomfortably in Raven's arms, but Raven began to hush and comfort her daughter before Beast Boy came up and planted a warm kiss on her little forehead and one on Raven's cheek. Robin and Starfire stood next to each other, watching in awe and slight terror at the destruction of one of the most notorious villains of all time. Robin looked to the right to see swarms of police men and firefighters come in. Robin looked up to the sky and smiled to himself, before whispering a 'Thank You' to the 'mysterious' figure that saved his life.

"Robin? Who are you thanking?" Starfire asked curiously

"No one Star, no one" Robin chuckled softly before giving Starfire a hug

"Booyah!! No more clowns in Jump City!! Who's up for some pizza!?" Cyborg asked excitingly, receiving disapproving grunts and sighs from the team.

"What? It's _never _a bad time for pizza!" Cyborg defended as he followed his team back to the T-Car.

[Epilogue]

It had been half a year since the Teen Titans had defeated the Joker. Jump City was back to its normal semi-peaceful atmosphere, after a real Mayor was back in office. It took a lot of fighting and fixing, but the city was back to normal, and the criminals were back behind bars. Hope had grown a lot over the past few months. Her hair deeply resembled Raven's, but she certainly had the stubbornness of both her parents. But to Raven's dismay; she also inhabited Beast Boy's playfulness, making it difficult to keep her still in one spot. Hope did begin to show that she was developing Raven's power, when one day, she saw Cyborg accidently step on her favorite plastic bunny. This caused Hope to cry and burst a lamp with black aurora right next to Cyborg. It was the only time in her life time that she did it, but Beast Boy and Raven weren't going to take any chances, they decided to be 'extra' careful around their daughter.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted from the kitchen

"What?" Beast Boy shouted back

"Where is my herbal tea packet? It's almost time for me to feed Hope" Raven explained

"Um Rae? Don't ya think she's old enough to try normal food, like tofu?" Beast Boy asked as he reached through the cup boards and handed Raven her tea.

"Beast Boy, I already told you, we are NOT, I repeat NOT, feeding our daughter tofu!" Raven clarified

"Pfft! You should see her gobble down that stuff! She's just like her old man!" Beast Boy smiled proudly

"You have better be joking Beast Boy" Raven threatened as she prepared her tea

"Um…what if I'm not?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. But before Raven replied, she used her magic to pull Beast Boy's underwear over his head, receiving a pathetic cry from her boyfriend.

"Ow! Raven! What was that for?!?" Beast Boy whined

"For parenting behind my back" Raven answered with a smirk

"Now come on, it's time for me to breast feed Hope" Raven stated as she walked over to the couch where Hope was playing with her toys. Beast Boy grumbled as he followed Raven, with his underwear still over his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a court house, Daniel was receiving his trial for the involvement of the Joker's reign as mayor of Jump City. After the explosion, Daniel was the only person that was found to have survived, but unfortunately for him, the detonator was found in his hands, so the entire explosion was blamed on him.

"Daniel, you have been convicted for countless numbers of murders and kidnapping of an infant child. How do you plead?" The Judge asked

"Guilty" Daniel replied dryly

"You are sentenced for the death penalty, any last words?" The Judge asked Daniel. Daniel looked up at the judge and grew a cocky smirk.

"I would like to ride the lightning your honor" Daniel requested as an electric chair was brought into the room.

* * *

Robin and Starfire sat down together on the roof top of the tower and looked up at the Stars. Starfire reached down and grabbed Robin's hand, who in return smiled at his girlfriend.

"Robin?" Starfire broke the silence

"Ya Star?" he asked back

"Isn't the sky tonight the most marvelous thing you have ever seen?" She asked in astonishment as a shooting star zoomed past the sky. Robin looked over at Starfire and smiled

"I've seen prettier" he whispered, before leaning in and kissing Starfire softly on the lips. She kissed back as they calmly fell asleep on the roof. But even on such a beautiful night, pass the city's hustle and bustle, there was an eerie sound echoing all throughout.

The sinister sound of a familiar laughter.

END OF STORY

A/N: Well there ya go guys!! That's the end of "What Doesn't Kill You, Only Makes You Stranger." I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed the ending!! It would KILL me if I disappointed my readers!! : (

And as much as it hurts to see that it's over…I had A LOT of fun writing it! Thank you to ALL of my loyal readers! And as a special thank you, I post another 'Review Reply' chapter real soon!! So keep on the look out for a special "Shout Out" chapter!!

P.S. There may be a lot of errors, but that's b/c I finished the story at 2:40 in the morning…AGAIN!! Lol!


End file.
